Telaraña
by dominadaemoni
Summary: Hay encuentros que engendran relaciones aberrantes. Inexplicables, retorcidas, tóxicas y disfuncionales, al mismo tiempo que ineludibles e irresistibles. Dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso, pero a veces el paso es innecesario. Sus victimas están atrapadas e impotentes como moscas en una telaraña. Pero no hay que tenerles lástima. En realidad son arañas disfrazadas. R-18 Yaoi
1. Presentación

**PRESENTACIÓN CARGANTE (TOTALMENTE INNECESARIA, COMO CASI TODO LO QUE HAGO)**

Hola niños, niñas y todo lo que haya entre ambas categorías (si somos políticamente correctos, lo somos pero bien). Hisashiburi! Hace mucho que no publico nada, y más para el fandom de Inuyasha.

Bueno, os confieso que últimamente estoy en hiatus existencial y no logro escribir como siempre. No son problemas de inspiración exáctamente. Ideas no me faltan y tengo la costumbre de desarrollarlas hasta el final o descartarlas. Pero no me siento capaz de redactar como me gustaría hacerlo. Me cuesta dar forma a las ideas con las palabras adecuadas, me da por meter palabrejas complejísimas donde va un sinónimo monosílabo, monto metáforas poéticas para acciones tan vulgares como la de sacarse un moco, me voy por las ramas hasta en los párrafos más simples y me da por meter capítulos totalmente formados por descripciones interminables sobre si el personaje A cree que su vida es una mierda o en realidad es la hostia.

¡Joder! Yo no escribo así. Odio a la gente que escribe así. (Bueno, no... No los odio, pero no soy capaz de leerlos y disfrutar) ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Bueno, o me ha poseído Paulo Coelho u otro emborrona cuadernos similar, o de dedicarle tan poco tiempo, estoy más oxidada que una escultura de Chillida. No sé. Tengo la impresión de que lo que escribo es infumable y me cuesta horrores montar un puñetero párrafo. Por lo que cada vez escribo menos y me doy cuenta de que eso no me ayuda para nada a salir del hiatus.

Así que he recorrido al viejo truco de empezar a publicar algo viejo que lleva mucho tiempo sin finalizar en mi portátil, y a subirlo a la red para obligarme a ser constante y fucking terminarlo... Que llevo casi medio año con la jodida telaraña atragantada.

Ya sabéis que soy una miserable que siempre publica por razones egoistas, ya sea pasarmelo bien, como ejercicios de auto exploración, por "hacer ejercicio escritoril" (vaya palabro) que me estoy poniendo floja, etc. Así que si alguna mosca lectora cae en mi telaraña, pues que sepa que yo misma dudo bastante de mis facultades. Si acabo teniendo razón y todo lo que escribo apesta, no dudéis en pasar de esto y ponerme verde en algún comentario. Si alguien me leyó antes y ve cambios inadecuados en mi estilo, lo mismo, insultos y críticas corrosivas a comentarios.

Además esta historia es vieja, así que en los primeros capítulos más o menos soy la de siempre, pero se puede ver mi evolución hacia lo snob escalón a escalón. Así que si alguna parte os resulta extremadamente tediosa y reiterativa, reitero que reiterativamente me pongáis a parir donde sea. Vaya... eso creo que ya lo he dicho. ¿Lo veís? Pues eso...

Por cierto, todo el puñetero capítulo de presentación lo que he hecho es presentaros mis problemas y quejarme y contar asuntos que al potencial lector de este fic, le importan tres carajos. Otro ejemplo más de lo que os decía.

¿Todavía estáis leyendo esto? ¡Joer, que aguante! ... ¿Que esperas que presente Telaraña? Ah claro... para eso es este capítulo... Pues sí, presentemos el fic.

Telaraña.

Shipeo: Fic protagonizado por... "Sesshomaru Sama No Somos Dignos de Pisar el Mismo Césped que Él" en el papel de Este Sesshomaru; y... El Artista Anteriormente conocido como Naraku, alias Yamaguchi San, alias Aomine Daiki (ni idea de porqué pero me lo imaginé con ese aspecto cuando describía al Cliente), etc, etc... Como es shapeshifter no descarto 10 alias más.

Para el que no le mole el yaoi, el fic tampoco es recomendable, para los que sí, no os esperéis una linda historia de amor. Y para el que le gusten los finales felíces que tenga en cuenta que en este final ... todos mueren. Si, si, yo no suelo nunca matar a mis personajes, claro... Pero ya dije que la historia tendría una línea temporal de unos 500 años... ¿No lo dije? Pues lo digo ahora. Así que si, todos mueren (a menos que seas un longevo youkai privilegiado), pero no me los cargo yo (cáspita). Además tampoco es que salgan muchos personajes a parte de la pareja. Las localizaciones demasiado a menudo implican cuartos cerrados.

Otra nota para los yaoistas que cuelgan etiquetas. En esta relación no hay roles pre-asignados (olvidaros de ukes o semes o etiquetas de quita y pon), y aún así podéis esperar relaciones de Dominación/Sumisión clarísimas y también contradictorias. Desde luego que mi reto al comenzarla implicaba sacar a los personajes de su zona de confort y jugar al Dr Frankenstain con sus mentes. Esperaros bastante OOC pero ni se os ocurra fiaros del mismo, que es engañoso y trampero como todo lo demás.

Clasificación: M18-21 (lo de siempre, vaya). Universo Canon situado temporalmente después de la finalización del Kanketsu Hen. Concretamente 2 años después (creo... hace mucho que escribí eso y me da flojera mirar el dato) y su núcleo sucederá durante el final del Sengoku y los comienzos de la reunificación bajo el mando de Tokugawa) y terminará en la actualidad, o no... Final algo difuso en ese sentido, igual los mando a conquistar nuevos universos en un futuro post-apocalíptico. Nah... me da flogera.

Géneros: Fantasía, Novela histórica, Drama, ¿Romance?, Homoerótica, Homopornográfica (ya sabéis lo que hay. Mi mente sucia no cambia, creo... ((Eso si, si leéis en algún lado que en vez de decir pene uso eufemismos poéticos al estilo de "caliente lanza viril" o "candente símbolo de hombría", por favor, pegarme un tiro para que deje de sufrir)), Psicológico y Tragedia (de las agriácidas, como siempre).

Pues eso creo que es todo. No hago sinopsis barra spoiler de la historia, que por otro lado no creo que pase de los 12 capítulos. Aunque nunca se sabe.

Ah si... El DISCLAIMER:

 **"Los personajes originales y la ambientación (hasta cierto punto) son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero le recomiendo que no me los pida de vuelta, seguro le da un síncope cuando vea en lo que los he convertido. Por lo demás, Japón y su historia y cultura y bla,bla,bla... para los japoneses, mis vicios son míos y por eso los pierdo si quiero. Ah, y la imagen de la portada es una visión modificada una imagen de Zyphen. Una de mis fanartistas favoritas de todos los times. No dejéis de visitar su perfil en DevianArt buscando Zhyphens-Insanity"**

Por último... (esta vez de veras que es lo último) Echarle un ojo a la canción del enlace.

 _aqui va lo del youtube punto com/EAH7oQuECbk_

Os juro que la encontré de coña, esta misma mañana, por lo que claramente no me inspiré en ella. Pero es obvio que hay alguna conexión extraña, ya que encaja tan jodidamente a la perfección que ... en el fin... , hasta en el título, joer. Y explica con claridad algo a lo que yo me tiro párrafos y más párrafos, dándole vueltas y vueltas. No puedo más que pensar que alguien está jugando con mi mente, como juego yo con la de mis criaturas. ¿Será mi vida el producto de una imaginación ajena? ¿Seré un personaje en vez de un autor? ¿Será que el Madrid acabe bajando a Segunda? Y lo más importante... ¿por qué no soy capaz de poner punto y final a esta sarta de sandeces?

Venga... un esfuerzo...

punto

y

final


	2. Capítulo 1: Emboscada

**Capitulo 1: Emboscada**

— ¿¡Cómo demonios habéis permitido que pasase!?

Sesshōmaru descargó un puñetazo contra la pared de la cabaña con tal fuerza y brutalidad que la madera se rajó de arriba a abajo, cubriendo el suelo de la choza de astillas. Alrededor de su pálido brazo quedó un agujero del tamaño de su cabeza, que permitía ver la silueta del bosque a través de él.

Los rostros de sus ocupantes, ya de por si pálidos y demacrados, se tornaron del color de la cera.

— Cálmate, Onii Sama... — Trató de relajar un poco el ambiente Kagome, a pesar de la debilidad generalizada y el dolor de sus heridas.

— ¡Deja de llamar así a Este Sesshōmaru, mujer torpe e incompetente!

— ¡Te estás pasando, imbécil! ¡Entiendo que la preocupación te este nublando la mente, pero haz el favor de no levantarle la voz a mi hembra!

Inuyasha estaba, como poco, igual de furioso que su hermanastro, pero también estaba asustado. Kagome estaba embarazada de cinco meses y le habían propinado una brutal paliza por tratar de impedir que esos energúmenos se llevaran a Rin. La emboscada había sido llevada a cabo a sangre fría y estaba muy bien planeada. Ejecutada con limpieza y perfección, durante el único momento en el que no era posible para el _hanyō_ oponer resistencia. El único momento en el que sus sentidos de yōkai no estaban ahí para dar la alarma.

— ¡Cállate, mestizo inútil! ¡Es a causa de tu debilidad que ha ocurrido ésto!

— ¡Todos debemos calmarnos ahora! — Se metió por medio, con tono conciliador, Miroku — No ayuda para nada a Rin Chan el que os estéis peleando.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la, ahora bastante ruinosa, cabaña de de Kaede, alrededor de la cama donde Kagome reposaba, envuelta en numerosos vendajes y con el brazo y la pierna entablilladas. A través del agujero en la pared, la oscuridad de la noche de luna nueva dejaba paso lentamente a un rojizo y neblinoso amanecer.

— Kagome Sama, ¿se encuentra con fuerzas para contar los detalles?

Kagome asintió y lanzando una última mirada melancólica a Sesshōmaru, volvió a contar los sucesos, esta vez en orden y tratando de acordarse y aportar el mayor número de detalles posible.

— Rin y yo terminamos de lavar los cacharros de la cena en el arroyo y, como cada noche, recogimos nuestros enseres para el baño y nos dirigimos hacia las aguas termales que se encuentran a un kilómetro de aquí, en el bosque.

— ¡¿Sólas?!

— Siempre vamos solas, Onii Sama... El baño no es algo que suela hacerse en compañía masculina, y Rin ya es casi una mujercita.

Sesshōmaru gruñó al oír de nuevo esa vulgar e inexacta manera de nombrarlo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Necesitaba tener todos los datos y salir a rastrear cuanto antes.

— Mientras nos relajábamos en el agua caliente, Rin me comentaba lo ansiosa que estaba por su visita del día siguiente y estábamos riéndonos de alguna tontería cuando, de repente, escuché un ruido entre los matorrales. Salí del agua para echar un vistazo, no fuera que Miroku o Shippo estuvieran merodeando por la zona. Y cuando estaba buscando entre las sombras, Rin pegó un grito... — La voz de Kagome se quebraba poco a poco debido dureza de los recuerdos y el pánico por la suerte de su sobrinita.

— Volví corriendo hacía el agua y vi como varios hombres enmascarados la sujetaban y trataban de sacarla. Les ataqué primero con mi _reiki_ pero no les hizo ningún efecto, por lo que me lancé a tratar de separarlos de la niña. Rin lloraba y gritaba, hasta que uno de ellos trató de darle un bofetón, pero otro de los esbirros le detuvo diciendo: "ni se te ocurra, las órdenes son que no sufra ningún daño. Usa ésto..."

Después, empapó un trapo con algo que apestaba a éter y se lo puso en la boca. Rin se resistió unos segundos más y se desmayó. Yo, mientras tanto, trataba de soltarme del agarre de los dos que me sujetaban, les calcé unas cuantas patadas y conseguí morder a uno en el brazo. Entonces se cabrearon y el imbécil al que mordí pregunto al que parecía el jefe. "¿Y con ésta qué hacemos?" "Da igual", contestó el otro. "No nos dijeron nada sobre la otra, podéis darle una lección, para que aprenda a comportarse como una mujer y no como una bestia". Entonces entre los cuatro esbirros se ensañaron conmigo a palos mientras el jefe se llevaba a Rin. Me empezaron a golpear y yo sólo podía pensar en encogerme para que no me diesen en la tripa. Uno de los golpes me debió de dar en la cabeza y ya... A partir de ahí, niebla... Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme aquí, con vosotros.

— Efectivamente... — Terminó el relato Kaede. — Cuando Shippo Kun notó que se retrasaban salió a buscarlas y encontró a Kagome Chan inconsciente y malherida, Dio la alarma, la trajimos aquí y lo mandamos a avisarle, Sesshōmaru Sama.

Sesshōmaru se iba poniendo paulatinamente más furioso a medida que Kagome le relataba el secuestro de su protegida. A estas alturas era un volcán a punto de estallar. Deseaba liarse a golpes con todos y arrasar todo a su paso. Pero haciendo un acopio de fuerza de voluntad y auto-control, se contuvo. Quizá sabía que en el fondo Kagome hizo todo lo humanamente posible para evitar el secuestro, tenía sus heridas para demostrarlo. Y el único que podía haber percibido algo a tanta distancia era Inuyasha, pero esa era la única noche del mes en que no era más que otro inútil humano. Y quizá en el fondo Sesshōmaru también sabía que tenía algo de culpa de lo ocurrido. Ésto no habría pasado si Rin hubiera estado con él. Pero su protegida ya no era una niña y todos, incluida ella, le convencieron de que lo mejor era que pasara la etapa complicada de la pubertad contando con cierta influencia femenina y humana. La hembra de su hermanastro era la única candidata posible para tal puesto, y desde la destrucción de la perla y la desaparición de Naraku, la vida era bastante más tranquila. Disfrutaban ya de dos años seguidos de paz y tan solo últimamente habían aparecido algunos conflictos entre distintos señores feudales de la región.

Los clanes humanos siempre estaban batallando entre si, por territorios, por presuntas ofensas o por rencillas históricas. A un Daiyōkai como Sesshōmaru le parecían peleas de patio de vecinas y les daba la misma importancia que daría a un montón de estiércol. Pero su persona no era indiferente a esos mismos señores feudales. ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en secuestrar a una huérfana de 12 años, mediante un plan tan elaborado? Si la quisieran para servir como concubina, se la habrían llevado a lo bruto y a plena luz del día, como era costumbre. No. Ellos sabían quién era Rin y las debilidades de sus acompañantes. Y si sabían eso, sabían que era su única debilidad. Si querían extorsionarlo por cualquier motivo, ese era el camino.

— ¡Descríbelos otra vez! — Gruñó hacia Kagome. Sólo necesitaba una pista, un indicio mínimo de cuál era el clan responsable y arrasaría sus territorios hasta convertirlos en un erial. Y si no lo conseguía, iría uno por uno y acabaría con todos ellos. Kagome comenzó a hacer recuento.

— Cinco en el agua y uno junto al carro y los caballos. Seis en total, vestidos de negro y con la cara tapada. Todos hombres, edad indefinida. Dos de ellos más altos y voluminosos, uno muy bajito, el resto de altura normal. Iban armados contodos con _jutte,_ y _ninjatō_ en la espalda pero no llegaron a desenfundarlas.

— La indumentaria es totalmente _shinobi_ — Interrumpió Sango. — Seguro que casi ni hablaban para que no te quedaras con sus voces.

— Hm ... ¿Alguna insignia?

— Lo siento Onii Sama... Ni insignia ni _kamon._ Nada que pudiese llamar la atención.

— ¡Keh! Si eran _shinobi_ es obvio que no llevarían ningún _kamon_. — Añadió Inuyasha. — A saber quién los habrá contratado.

— ¿Y estás segura de que no eran yōkai?

— Si lo hubieran sido, mi _reiki_ los habría purificado. Pero se tragaron dos ataques de lleno y como si nada. ¿Podréis seguir el rastro?

— Claro que sí Kagome, en cuanto vuelva a la normalidad me pongo a ello, ya casi ha amanecido.

— Tú te quedas aquí, mestizo inútil. Este Sesshōmaru ya ha perdido bastante tiempo con vuestras tonterías.

— ¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? Si hubieras logrado encontrar su rastro cuando buscaste hace una hora, no habrías estado esperando a que Kagome despertara.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso y terminó definitivamente con la paciencia de Sesshōmaru. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y sin más preámbulos atizó a Inuyasha un tremendo derechazo que mandó al _hanyō_ a volar hasta atravesar otra de las paredes.

Kaede movió la cabeza resignada. En cuanto saliera el sol tendría que ir a encargar tablones al carpintero.

— ¡Maldito incompetente! La próxima vez que haya luna nueva ocúpate de encerrar a tu hembra o acabarás perdiéndola. ¿Cómo pretendes proteger a tu manada si no tienes ni pizca de cerebro?

Sesshōmaru salió de la cabaña dando un tremendo portazo. No sabía con quién estaba más furioso. Si con los estúpidos humanos que le habían hecho perder un tiempo precioso para no sacar nada en claro, o consigo mismo por no haber conseguido encontrar el rastro. Su fantástica e infalible nariz le había fallado la peor ocasión posible. En el claro, junto a las fuentes termales, no olía a humanos, sólo a caballos y un poco a Rin y a Kagome. Pudo seguir el rastro del carruaje tan solo un par de kilómetros, hasta llegar a una explanada rocosa y seca, donde se dejaban de ver los surcos. Además el olor a Rin se disipaba en ese mismo lugar, como si la niña y sus captores se hubieran esfumado en el aire.

 _"¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? ¿Acaso pueden volar? ¿Y qué clase de humanos no huelen a humanos?"_

Innumerables preguntas sin respuesta se agolpaban en la mente de Sesshōmaru provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tendría que confiar en su inteligencia en lugar de en sus sentidos de yōkai para dar con Rin, y de momento la única conjetura que le parecía viable era la de que el secuestro fuera perpetrado por algún noble local para obligarlo a intervenir en alguna contienda como su aliado. Muchas ofertas de ese tipo llegaban al Palacio del Oeste, desde que la inestabilidad en la zona había aumentado. Le habían lanzado toda clase de propuestas: tierras, dinero, mujeres, esclavos... La única petición: eliminar a los demás clanes del mapa, hacer el trabajo sucio para favorecer a un señor feudal o a otro. Sesshōmaru no se dignaba ni a abrir los mensajes y más de una vez les había devuelto la cabeza del mensajero en una cesta. Por lo que a él se refiere, todo el Oeste eran SUS territorios. Los humanos se auto-engañaban, ignorando que la tierra por la que combatían no era más que un préstamo. El Gran Sesshōmaru Sama, Lord Cardinal del Oeste, era el único propietario de las mejores, más fértiles y prósperas tierras de Japón, desde las costas de Kansai hasta el monte Fuji, y si permitía a los humanos vivir enfrascados en sus rencillas, era porque para él tenían la misma importancia que para ti pudieran tener las guerras entre dos hormigueros en tu jardín.

Así que lo mejor es empezar por ahí. Los iría visitando uno a uno, simulando interés en sus propuestas. Estaba seguro que en cuanto hablase con el culpable, su propia naturaleza humana lo delataría de inmediato. Ningún humano es capaz de ocultar a ojos del Daiyōkai, una mano ganadora si tiene buenas cartas. Sesshōmaru olería al instante la petulancia del maldito desgraciado que tuviera a Rin. Pero deberá proceder con cuidado, los humanos son ruines y traicioneros. El Daiyōkai no podía estar seguro de que no acabaran dañando a la niña, en caso de sentirse acorralados.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ilusiones y Artificios

**Capítulo 2: Ilusiones y Artificios**

* * *

 _ **No lo olvides Inuyasha. Ésto puede parecer una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad. Pero soy yo el que controla este lugar.**_

* * *

El joven tengu* temblaba intranquilo mientras seguía a la vieja criada hasta el jardín. ¿Cómo sería su futuro amo? Se había informado un poco sobre él antes de venir a "La Casa de los Suspiros" a buscar empleo y todos coincidían en que, o era alguna clase de genio de las finanzas, o un brujo. El dueño de la mayor parte de los prostíbulos del Barrio Rojo había conseguido hacerse con el control del comercio en Kyōto con rapidez y facilidad. Yamaguchi Kanaru era un don nadie, sin familia y sin amigos importantes, y aun así era un hecho que era el más próspero mercader de la capital, en tan solo dos años y sin tener un apellido que lo respaldara.

—Yamaguchi Sama, este joven ha venido a buscar empleo.

El mercader estaba sentado junto al estanque, observando su reflejo en el agua. No era muy impresionante, de mediana edad y algo regordete y calvo. Pero tal como había supuesto el tengu, era un yōkai. El muchacho podía percibir su energía demoníaca, aunque con cierta dificultad ya que la estaba conteniendo. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo no conseguía adivinar su especie. No presentaba ningún rasgo demoníaco y si no fuera por el yōki, pasaría por humano sin problemas.

—Gracias, Tomoe San. Hablaré con él. Puede retirarse.

Yamaguchi Kanaru le sonrió y dio una palmadita al banco de madera donde se encontraba, indicando al tengu que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico se inclinó con humildad.

—Rokurōta. señor.

—¿De Takeda?

—No, de Fukui, de la región boscosa de Mino.

—¿Años?

—Dieciséis.

—¿Ya pasaste la academia entonces?

—Si, hace como tres meses.

—¿Y por qué te marchaste? ¿Ha habido disputas en las aldeas tengu de Fukui también?

—Sí señor. Los clanes humanos nos están presionando constantemente para tomar partido y como entre nosotros tampoco hay mucho acuerdo sobre a quiénes apoyar, pues acabamos por discutir y … —La voz del muchacho se quebró.— La aldea… se quedó desierta. Cada uno nos fuimos por nuestra cuenta. Yo lo que no quiero es ir a … a luchar y a librar las estúpidas guerras de otros. Y de haberme quedado, tarde o temprano acabas por tomar partido.

Yamaguchi Kanaru suspiró. ¡Malditos humanos! ¿Nunca cansaban? Y los yōkai tampoco es que fueran muy sociables de entrada; era fácil que incluso acabaran enfrentados unos con los otros por culpa de las guerras de clanes. Quitando las especies con tendencia a formar manada, como los ōkami*, casi todos los yōkai solían ir a su aire por la vida, sin formar muchos lazos familiares o de amistad. Era una pena que lo poco que tenían se acabara perdiendo con el tiempo.

—Bueno, Rokurōta Kun, lo cierto es que no me importa darte un empleo, pero con dieciséis años eres todavía un poco joven y no sé qué habilidades tienes. Me imagino que te habrás informado de a qué clase de negocios me dedico, ¿has pensado sobre el tipo de trabajo que deseas realizar?

—Yo… Yo no sé … Tal vez en el puerto, descargando cajas o de mensajero…

—¿Has visto a algún yōkai trabajando allí o corriendo por la calles?

—No.

—¿Y sabes por qué? A los humanos no les gustamos demasiado y muchos nos tienen miedo. Las ciudades son su territorio y el nuestro son los bosques y las montañas. Es por eso que procuro que piensen que soy humano; si quiero vivir aquí y hacer mis negocios es mucho más cómodo hacerlo como humano. Pero tu aspecto es muy difícil de disimular, se darían cuenta enseguida y montarían una escenita.

— ¿Pero entonces… dónde …? Me dijeron que había más de cincuenta yōkai trabajando para usted...

El comerciante sonrió cínicamente.

—¿Tú dónde crees?

—¿P..pero no les dábamos miedo…? ¿No les daría asco que un yōkai les tocase?

—Los humanos son seres hipócritas y extraños. Lo que les da miedo muy a menudo también los atrae. Es a lo que ellos llaman "morbo". Además es un gran halago a su propia vanidad el poder someter contra su voluntad aunque sea solo por un rato a un yōkai. Para un humano nosotros estamos un escalón por encima. Es como si de repente a un campesino le dicen que puede violar impunemente a la hija del emperador… Morbo y revancha. Te aseguro que los humanos pagan lo que les pidas y esperan meses hasta conseguir una cita. Es por los yōkai por lo que me van tan bien los negocios.

Rokurouta ya lo sabía… Se lo explicaron los yōkai que le contaron en primer lugar sobre este sitio. Yamaguchi pagaba muy bien y cuidaba de sus trabajadores, pero no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de convertirse en puta. Quería asegurarse de que no hubiera otras opciones antes de aceptar.

—¿Eres virgen, Rokurouta Kun?

—No, ya he estado con varias hembras.

—¿Y con machos?

La cara del chaval se puso roja como la grana.

—N...no… ¿Pero por qué … lo pregunta?

—Porque el 95% de mi clientela son hombres. Puede que, muy de vez en cuando, tengas que ofrecer servicio a alguna mujer, pero son casos muy raros.

De eso sus amigos no le habían informado. Rokurouta se estremeció ligeramente, tratando de asimilar la idea. ¡Qué cabrones! ¿Se lo ocultaron a posta? Aunque por otro lado, era de sentido común. Las mujeres rara vez pisaban el barrio rojo. No supo qué decir durante un buen rato y Yamaguchi esperó paciente a que el mocoso se hiciera a la idea.

—¿Así que los humanos tienen esas tendencias? Qué patéticos…

El comerciante se dio una palmada en la frente y lo miró burlón

—Los yōkai también las tienen, más que los humanos incluso. ¿Si estás en celo y no hay hembras cerca, qué es lo que haces? Acaso nunca te has ayudado a superarlo con algún compañero de la academia.

—Sí pero eso no era… Fue solo con la mano, no era sexo.

—Todo es sexo, lo aprenderás con el ía estás muy verde.

El tengu se quedó pensativo. Bueno, ya sabía a lo que venía. La idea, aunque lo asustó en un principio, por alguna razón también le provocaba un ligero encogimiento en la entrepierna. Hablando del celo… debía de estar acercándose esa época.

—¿Cuáles serán las condiciones?

—Trabajaras cuatro días a la semana, alternando uno de trabajo con uno de descanso. Es un trabajo a comisión, es decir, que recibirás un porcentaje de lo que me pagan tus clientes. Pero no debes preocuparte ya que hay incluso lista de espera para aparearse con los yōkai. Deberás complacer al cliente en lo que te pida salvo si implica algún tipo de violencia. Tendrás que mantener una buena higiene y saber comportarte con educación. Puedes vivir por tu cuenta pero si te quieres quedar, se te proporcionará un cuarto propio y tres comidas al día. Eso sí, el porcentaje de comisión te lleves por cada cliente será la mitad. Aunque te recomiendo esta segunda opción en aras de tu seguridad. Los bosques alrededor de Kyōto están lejos y no son nada confortables para establecerse.

Rokurouta asintió.

—¿Y si no me gusta, me puedo ir cuando quiera?

—Claro. Aunque no hay motivos por los que no lo disfrutes. Procuraré que tu primer cliente sea alguien atractivo.

—Muchas gracias, ¿me lo puedo pensar un poco?

—Claro, vete a decirle a Tomoe San que te acomode en un cuarto libre y te dé de cenar. Mañana hablamos de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. Oyasumi nasai Yamaguchi Sama

—Oyasumi Rokurouta Kun.

El comerciante dio un par de caladas más al kiseru* mientras reflexionaba sobre su nueva adquisición. Era un yōkai hermoso y de cara muy expresiva. Además, esas alas negras como la tinta eran un buen plus. Quizá debería enviarlo de aprendiz con los actores de su teatro. Los actores de Kabuki también le pertenecían, y también había entre ellos varios yōkai . Desde que los puso en escena, el teatro se llenaba hasta arriba actuación tras actuación. Además no había mucha diferencia con el tema del sexo. Los actores de Kabuki también se dedicaban a la prostitución. La única diferencia era que sus tarifas eran mucho más altas.

Cuando el crepúsculo dio paso a la noche finalmente bostezó y se levantó, estirándose. Con paso tranquilo se encaminó hacia la construcción de piedra del fondo del jardín por la que se accedía a sus aposentos personales. Eliminó la kekkai* que la protegía y abrió la pesada puerta que cerraba el paso a una oscura escalera de piedra. A medida que descendía los empinados escalones, las antorchas colocadas a ambos lados de las húmedas paredes se encendían a su paso, y una vez dentro se permitió disipar el genjutsu* que enmascaraba a ojos de todo el mundo su verdadera forma.

* * *

 ** _GLOSARIO:_**

 _Yamaguchi.: Una curiosidad, para elegir el apellido de este personaje escogí el nombre del clan yakuza más importante de Japón: el Yamaguchi Gumi. Dicen las crónicas históricas que los primeros clanes yakuza se gestaron justamente a finales del sengoku y comienzos del periodo Edo y sus principales actividades se centraban en gestionar prostíbulos, casas de juego y contrabando. Así que sí, Yamaguchi Kanaru es un prototipo de oyabun o líder yakuza_

 _Tengu (_ _天狗_ _"perro celestial") es un tipo de criatura perteneciente al folclore japonés . Los hay de dos tipos: el dios () o el (criatura sobrenatural). En nuestro caso, Rokuōta es de tipo yōkai. Su aspecto es prácticamente humano, salvo por las alas de cuervo que tiene en la espalda. Cuando se transforman totalmente adoptan la forma de pájaros monstruosos._

 _Ōkami (大神 trad. lit: «Gran deidad» o «gran espíritu»; también significa «lobo» si se escribe como 狼) tipo de criatura yokai con características de lobo._

 _Kiseru : pipa de larga boquilla_

 _Kekkai : barrera_

 _Genjutsu : técnica ilusoria. Hace que percibas una imagen distorsionada o totalmente diferente a la realidad. _


	4. Capítulo 3: Crisis de Identidad

**Capítulo 3: Crisis de Identidad**

 _Nota de la autora: las partes en negrita corresponden a frases del canon, más concretamente de los últimos capítulos del Kanketsu Hen_

La estancia al final de la escalera era grande y confortable, situada a casi un kilómetro de profundidad. A pesar de no tener ventanas estaba bien iluminada y disponía de todas las comodidades que su dueño pudiera necesitar. En la pared del fondo, encima de un enorme escritorio de madera, estaba colocado un espejo redondo y sencillo que se iluminó inmediatamente como saludando por la llegada de su dueño.

— Kanna...

— Aquí estoy Naraku.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Rin hoy?

— Mejor. Ya no llora a todas horas y se ha comido casi todo lo que le ofrecimos.

— ¿Algún síntoma?

— Nada. Ni nauseas, ni dolores... Todavía está algo pálida pero su temperatura es normal y no presenta síntomas.

— Bien. Aún así no hay que confiarse. El esas fiebres son traicioneras y pueden tardar hasta dos semanas en aparecer. No queremos perder nuestra pequeña rehén, después de todo lo que ha costado hacernos con ella. ¿Está Byakuya cuidándola ahora?

— Sí. Se lleva mejor con ella que yo. Como tiene tanta labia, se ha montado una película sobre que íbamos a avisar a Sesshōmaru para que venga a buscarla cuando pase el peligro y de momento la mantiene tranquila.

— Me alegro. ¿Hace mucho frío por ahí?

— Todavía no pero pronto lo hará. Tranquilo, estamos bien provistos para el invierno y por aquí la situación política no es tan inestable.

— Perfecto. Avísame si necesitáis que os mande más dinero.

— Descuida. ¿Qué tal por la capital?

— Revuelto. La ciudad es un nido de serpientes conspirando constantemente para arrancarse las cabezas. Pero como no hay noble o general que no presuma delante de una puta, me mantengo bien informado. Además ya tengo el puerto fluvial y el mercado negro bajo el dominio del Yamaguchi Gumi. Una vez que la figura del Lord del Oeste esté anulada, las víboras saldrán de debajo de las rocas y la guerra será inminente.

— ¿Alguna noticia de Sesshōmaru?

— Está visitando los diferentes clanes, haciendo como que tiene interés en posibles alianzas. Supongo que pretende pillarlos en un renuncio. También le han visto por merodeando por Ueno espiando a los _shinobi_.

— ¿Así que no crees que vaya a ir a por la capital pronto?

— Todo lo contrario. Ya ha agotado las demás opciones. Espero su llegada para los próximos días. Además, de aquí a nada, la ciudad va a ser un polvorín. Será divertido...

Kanna se quedó callada una vez más, evaluando el estado de ánimo de su señor. Parecía contento pero aún así arrastraba un extraño velo de melancolía, a pesar de estar jugando a su juego favorito.

— Ten cuidado Naraku y no te olvides de filtrar y hervir el agua.

— ¡Carai, Kanna! Cuidar de la mocosa te está volviendo maternal. Bueno, mañana hablamos, estoy cansado.

En realidad Naraku no estaba nada cansado, simplemente no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Además tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y le resultaba frustrante llevar haciéndolo casi dos años sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Porque él no se sentía el mismo desde la destrucción de la perla. ¿Quíen era? ¿Qué era? ¿Para qué seguía existiendo?

No tendría ni que poder razonar en estos momentos. El Naraku de antes fue un conglomerado de maldad con alma humana, el alma de Onigumo. Ese alma fue tragada por la perla y liberada finalmente por Kagome. Las palabras que la humana pronunció ese día aún resonaban en su cabeza:

 _ **"Naraku, ¿qué es lo que realmente tratas de lograr?"**_

¿Qué es lo que trataba de conseguir? La perla. ¿Para qué? Para tener más poder y pedir un deseo. ¿Qué deseo era ese?

 _"_ _ **La perla de Shikon no te otorgó lo que realmente querías, ¿verdad?"**_

Su deseo le fue concedido al final y su alma se marchó al otro mundo, pero dejó algo atrás y ese "algo" es el actual Naraku. Una contradicción. Un misterio envuelto en un enigma.

 _ **"Mi verdadero deseo, dices? Todo lo que deseaba Onigumo era el corazón de Kikyō  
Parece que tampoco podré unirme a ella en la muerte. Era tan cálido... ¿Era así como se sentía el estar en paz?"**_

Supongamos que Onigumo era la parte _Kon*_ de su alma, y que lo que lo mantenía con vida ahora era el _Haku*_ .

 _(nota de la autora: para entender el siguiente párrafo es importante que leáis la explicación sobre estos conceptos que están en el glosario del final del capítulo)_

Pero si fuera ese el caso, ahora no sería más que un cascarón sin rumbo, no podría tener pensamientos razonados, ni sentir alegría o tristeza. Además estaban las almas de todos los yōkai que formaban su cuerpo, todas ellas, las del comienzo y todos las demás que fue absorbiendo con el tiempo aún conservaban su _Kon_. Con el tiempo esas almas debieron de entremezclarse hasta perder su identidad. Pero aún así no acababan de fraguar del todo, ya que Naraku actuaba demasiado a menudo movido por impulsos irracionales. ¿Es por eso que aún no conseguía marcarse un objetivo para su existencia? ¿Porque esos yōkai no eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo?

 _ **"Naraku, ¿aún sigues forcejeando?"**_

Seguía forcejeando porque Kikyō jamás fue su meta, sino la de Onigumo. Desde luego que no era la meta para el conglomerado de maldad sin alma humana que llamamos Naraku. Pero tampoco tenía claro cuál era su objetivo particular. ¿Poder? ¿Fama? ¿Dinero? ¿Causar catástrofes? ¿Quería divertirse?¿Vengarse?

Este último podría ser considerado un objetivo adecuado para el sádico y rencoroso sociópata que Naraku se consideraba. Definitivamente disfrutaba conspirando, provocando conflictos, jugando a varias bazas y haciendo malabarismos con las simples e influenciables mentes humanas. Pero tras una semana de observar a sus mayores "enemigos", que rehacían tranquilamente sus vidas en la aldea de la vieja Miko, descubrió que en realidad no les guardaba rencor. Incluso sentía una minúscula pizca de agradecimiento, ya que al fin se había librado de Onigumo y de la influencia de la perla y ahora podría ser realmente libre.

El único problema era qué hacer con esa libertad.

Observó, con atención escrutadora, su propio reflejo en el espejo donde momentos antes había estado la pálida niña. Era un hermoso rostro, el rostro que arrebató a Kagewaki Hitomi y que conservó desde entonces por puro narcisismo. Bueno, en realidad el narcisista era Onigumo, a él se supone que le daban igual esas tonterías.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo había cambiado? Ir por la vida con la cara de Kagewaki era un riesgo innecesario y el podría tener el aspecto que quisiera. Podría incluso matar y tomar el lugar de otro noble o del Emperador mismo si le apetecía. Pero no, prefiere perder una notable cantidad de _yōki_ a diario para mantener un absurdo _genjutsu_ ilusorio, que encima no hacía más que engañar a los sentidos. Cualquiera que lo tocase descubriría que lo que veían sus ojos no coincidía con la verdadera forma de su cuerpo. Y todo para conservar una cara que medio Japón identifica con el mal en persona y la otra media, con un noble que murió hace cuatro años.

Si había algo de lo que Naraku estaba seguro, es que era un ser práctico, y este capricho no encajaban en su carácter. Y no era el único capricho que se permitía. Seguía siendo capaz de crear _bunshin_ o extensiones, pero sus resultados eran como poco, intrigantes. La pálida niña con la que hablaba hace un momento era exáctamente igual a Kanna pero no era Kanna en realidad. Kanna murió, igual que Byakuya, Kagura o Hakudōshi, hace dos años, pero Naraku se esforzó en que hasta los detalles más ínfimos de su nueva _bunshin_ fueran iguales a los de la antigua.

¿Por qué? Podía haberse hecho unos aliados nuevos, más horrendos o más hermosos. ¿Por qué quería conservar ese ambiente del pasado que no había apreciado en su día?

La misma cara, los mismos aliados, ya solo le faltaba tener los mismos enemigos. Pero cuando recordaba al grupo de Inuyasha, en vez de odio y rencor, una ola de melancolía inexplicable lo arroyaba. ¿Los echaba de menos? ¿Quién se pone contento al recordar a sus enemigos? ¿Por qué no iba en busca de venganza? Se había tirado más medio año dándose de cabezazos contra los árboles. Hasta que al final decidió dejarlo estar y permitirles vivir. De todos ellos solo había uno por el que guardaba un ligero resentimiento.

Pero lo absurdo es que no era por venganza.

Quizá fuera porque el Daiyōkai representaba todo lo que su parte más ambiciosa siempre había deseado ser. Un yōkai poderoso, respetado y temido desde el momento de su nacimiento. Un ser que jamás tendría que preocuparse de forjarse una identidad, ya que contaba con un linaje de siglos para asentarlo en el mundo nada más nacer.

 _ **"Sesshōmaru consiguió perforar con Bakusaiga, un camino para atravesar mi cuerpo y llegar hasta mi."**_

Pero no lo odio por ello en su día y seguía sin odiarlo por eso ahora. Él había sido el único capaz de hacerlo, el único capaz de alcanzarlo. Sin su ayuda Inuyasha y los demás habrían fracasado. Fue el único que fue capaz de llegar hasta su núcleo, y gracias a ello estableció un lazo. Actualmente era el único que seguía manteniendo algún tipo de lazo con Naraku.

 _ **"No podrías haber hecho todo lo que hiciste sin comprender realmente el corazón de una persona. Conoces el dolor de perder a alguien porque sabes lo importantes que son los lazos."**_

Eso es. él y Sesshōmaru compartían un lazo forjado en el odio y actualmente era lo único que separaba a Naraku de la soledad absoluta. Y es mejor ser odiado por alguien que no ser tenido en cuenta en absoluto.

 _"_ _ **¿No es irónico? Cuanto más fuertes son los lazos, mayor es la desesperación por no perderles"**_

Por eso tenía que afianzar ese odio, tenía que ir a por él. Iría a por el puto rey del tablero eso le permitiría afianzar su posición de cara a los grandes cambios que se avecinaban en Japón. Naraku llevaba ya tiempo preparándose y poniéndose objetivos.

Poder, fama, dinero, influencia, catástrofes, diversión... Era difícil vivir sin un objetivo y esos le parecieron más o menos adecuados, por lo que los iba cumpliendo poco a poco.

Hacerse rico y poderoso: hecho

Meter cizaña entre los humanos: hecho

Conseguir que toda la ciudad dependiera de él a través control de suministros: hecho.

Ya solo le quedaba eliminar el único factor que detenía la guerra y una vez fuera de juego el Daiyōkai, eso también estaría hecho.

Solo quedaba el objetivo de divertirse. ¿Se estaba divirtiendo? Definitivamente no. En realidad a su nuevo yo le gustaba las comodidades y los días monótonos, más de lo que quería admitir.

Su imperio del sexo, juego y contrabando no fue creado a causa de la avaricia sino porque le parecía el modo más fácil de vivir tranquilamente. Si hubiera querido meterse en complots se había hecho con la identidad de algún noble. Las conspiraciones de los humanos cada día le resultaban más cansinas, e incluso, preocupantes.

Cuando se enteró de los planes para contaminar las aguas de territorios enemigos por parte del clan Oda, en lo primero en lo que pensó es en que el grupo de Inuyasha estaba acabado. Una pandemia arrasaría con toda la población de las regiones orientales, entre ellas la de Takeda, y Naraku se informó muy bien de en qué consistiría la enfermedad que pretendían importar de China. Fiebre Tifoidea: un mal endémico que se transmitía por los alimentos y el agua, y para el que no existía ninguna cura en el Japón de la época. Ni siquiera los yōkai eran inmunes a la bacteria que la ocasionaba. Por lo que debía extremar las precauciones e incluso se planteaba si avisar a sus ex-enemigos.

El problema es que no sabía cómo. Jamás le creerían y lo último que deseaba era que se enterasen de que continuaba con vida.

Después de darle muchas vueltas acabó por quitarse la idea de la cabeza. La única manera de conseguir que abandonaran la zona sería por la fuerza. Y no los apreciaba tanto como para molestarse hasta ese punto. Pero toda esa reflexión le había dado una idea.

Gracias al asunto de la epidemia, lograría matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Podría por fin tener al Gran Lord del Oeste a sus pies, ya que se haría con lo único en este mundo que tenía alguna importancia para el Daiyōkai. Y al mismo tiempo es posible que lograse que uno de ellos estuviera a salvo de los problemas. Uno es mejor que nada.

Naraku sonrió con melancolía.

Bueno, no era el plan perfecto pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Gracias a él por fin podría ajustar cuentas con ese maldito Daiyōkai, que no le había ofrecido otra cosa salvo desprecio desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron. Era el único al que le interesaba derrotar, el único contra el que sentía cierta rabia..

Por eso envió a Rin a Hokkaidō, mantendría a la niña sana y feliz, ahorrandole los horrores que estaban programados para los demás. Y el Gran Lord del Oeste tendría que hacer lo que Naraku desease. No se le olvidaba el orgullo y prepotencia con que fue rechazado cuando se ofreció para aunar fuerzas contra Inuyasha. Ahora tendría en sus manos la capacidad de destrozar y escupir sobre ese mismo orgullo hasta convertirlo en polvo y humillación. Sí, iba divertirse un montón.

 _ **"No voy a matarte, voy a romperte Sesshōmaru. Hasta que aprendas que hasta un ser perfecto como tú, puede derrumbarse ante sus propias debilidades."**_

* * *

 _GLOSARIO:_

 _Kon y Haku: Según los japoneses, el espíritu esta compuesto de dos partes independientes._

 _Haku es la parte del espíritu que reside dentro del cuerpo y tiene su propia física. Cuando el cuerpo muere, el Haku retorna a la tierra. Es el Haku lo que comanda todas las funciones físicas. Solo con Haku serías algo como una muñeca viviente- capaz de moverse pero no de pensar. En el canon podemos apreciar la aplicación de ese concepto por parte de Rumiko en la escena de la resurrección de Kikyō. Cuando la oni crea la muñeca de barro y ésta se levanta, lo que la mueve es el haku. Pero el resto de su alma está dentro de Kagome. Esa parte que trasciende o se puede reencarnar, es el Kon, del que hablaremos a continuación._

 _Kon, en cambio, no reside en el cuerpo ni tiene forma facultades físicas. Cuando muere el cuerpo, se va al otro mundo o permanece etéreo. El Kon es lo que te hace ser quien eres, lo que conforma tu personalidad. Cuando se unen Kon y Haku, obtenemos lo que se llama Kokoro - lo que traducimos como "corazón" o "alma", pero no es eso exactamente: es el cuerpo y espíritu que son uno. Kon y Haku son interactivos e independientes y han de mantenerse en balance_ .


	5. Capítulo 4: Pesquisas y experimentos

**Capítulo 4: Pesquisas y experimentos**

Nada.

Nada de nada. Nada en absoluto. Sesshōmaru llevaba casi dos meses de búsqueda infructuosa y no había logrado dar con ninguna pista fiable. En un principio, sus intenciones en las entrevistas con los jefes de los diferentes clanes, eran camufladas por engaños y falsas apariencias. Pero ya hace un tiempo que dejó de lado las precauciones y perdió definitivamente la paciencia. En sucesivas entrevistas dejaba finalmente claro que andaba a la búsqueda de cierta niña, y que de ocultarle su paradero, las consecuencias serían terribles. Aunque también dio a entender que si se le prestaba ayuda o información sabría ser generoso. Poco a poco el rumor se fue esparciendo por los feudos y aldeas. Varios humanos habían tratado de engañarle con pistas falsas, en búsqueda de una recompensa, y habían salido escaldados de la experiencia. Pero ya que se había quedado sin opciones, Sesshōmaru finalmente decidió ir a Kyōto y aprovecharse del poder del rumor para hacerlo llegar a la mayor cantidad de avariciosos humanos posible. No le gustaba ni pizca la capital, tan superpoblada como ruidosa y apestosa, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas.

Tras cinco días en Kyōto ya se había orientado sobre la manera en que se podía conseguir información o dar a conocer rumores. Sus pobladores adoraban el chisme, sin importar sexo o condición social, y lo practicaban entre mercaderes y criados, señores y cortesanas, esposas y ancianos… Había dos epicentros del cotilleo: el mercado del puerto fluvial y el barrio rojo. Y en ambos lugares un único nombre se repetía cuan mantra: Yamaguchi Kanaru.

~w~

Naraku observó a su tembloroso nuevo empleado con una mueca de hastío. El tengu no se acostumbraba todavía a la idea de su labor, a pesar de las largas conversaciones y a la observación prolongada del desempeño de sus compañeros yōkai. La simple idea de ser usado por otro hombre lo ponía en un estado de nerviosismo que bordeaba el pánico y no era capaz de disimularlo. Lo cierto es que a Yamaguchi Kanaru no le preocupaba demasiado el bienestar de Rokurōta Kun. Que el chico disfrutara o que no se traumatizara no entraba en sus objetivos. Pero el tengu era un yōkai al fin y al cabo y si no asumía de buena gana la idea de ser penetrado por otro hombre, podría perder el control durante un servicio y herir gravemente o incluso matar a su cliente. Y algo así no es bueno para el negocio.

Pero Naraku era un yōkai con recursos, por lo que ya llevaba algún tiempo experimentando con los afrodisíacos humanos más caros, buscando la forma de adaptarlos a la biogenética yōkai. Esos experimentos suyos tenían un objetivo principal muy diferente al de relajar a su joven empleado ante su primer servicio, pero la ocasión era excelente para poner a prueba su última combinación. Recientemente había logrado destilar la que esperaba que fuera la mezcla definitiva para inducir en pocos minutos el celo a un yōkai y potenciar sus efectos.

El celo en los yōkai, como entre el resto de las bestias, varía según la especie, pero siempre se caracteriza por presentarse en ciclos de entre dos y seis meses, y durar alrededor de una semana. La droga que Naraku guardaba oculta en la manga buscaba estimular el cuerpo de tal manera que segregara la cantidad de hormonas de un celo semanal completo, pero condensadas en la cantidad de tiempo que durase el efecto del afrodisiaco. Y cuánto duraría y hasta qué punto haría efecto era algo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

— Ha llegado el gran día, Rokurōta Kun. Ya está bien de preparativos y miedos virginales ¿Preparado para tu debut?

Mientras la cara del tengu se ponía del color de la cera y su yukata se empapaba de sudores fríos, Yamaguchi Kanaru vertió una pequeña botellita de líquido en una taza con té verde y la ofreció al muchacho con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya llegó….mi clien...te?

En realidad no había tal cliente, Naraku no deseaba arriesgarse o perderse los resultados del experimento. Su cobaya podría tener al cliente que quisiera, tan sólo debía transformarse en él.

— Me dijiste que te gustaban los hombres de tez oscura y cabello corto y liso, ¿verdad?

— Si… bueno… En realidad dije que así me gustaban las hembras.

— ¿Ah sí? Lo mismo da… Tómate el té, te relajará. Yo iré a traerlo.

— V...vale…

Naraku salió de la alcoba y se sentó en un reservado. Tras comprobar que nadie pudiera verle, Yamaguchi Kanaru cerró los ojos y una luz amoratada lo rodeó. Su prominente barriga se desinfló y endureció, la calva se cubrió de cabello alborotado y su paliducha piel se oscureció hasta parecer la de un habitante del Reino de Ryūkyū. Después se sentó cómodamente y hizo sonar la campana. La camarera no tardó en venir.

— ¡Cuanto lo siento Señor! No le oímos llegar. ¿Lleva mucho esperando?

— No mucho. Tráeme una botellita de sake. Pequeña… que en diez minutos iré a los dormitorios.

— Sí señor. ¿Ya tiene asignado con quién?

— Yamaguchi San se ocupó de todo. Hoy estrenaré a un tengu.

— Perfecto. Enseguida le traeré su bebida.

Naraku observó distraídamente la caída del crepúsculo, mientras hacía tiempo y se tomaba una copa. Se le ocurrió que en su caso también había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se apareó y que en realidad le apetecía hacerlo, simplemente había estado demasiado distraído para darse cuenta. Cuanto más poderosa era la voluntad y la mente de un yōkai, más largos eran los espacios entre sus ciclos de celo. Naraku estaba en esa categoría y sólo los tenía dos veces al año.

El cielo rojo ya había pasado a negro cuando se incorporó y abandonó el reservado. Justo al dar la espalda a la terraza, desde la calle se elevó un sonido de creciente jolgorio, como si una muchedumbre de gente se hubiese reunido de repente ante algún acontecimiento poco común.

~w~

— No lo sé, Tomoe Sama… No he visto al Amo desde hace al menos dos horas. Pensaba que estaba en su oficina.

—¿¡Te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto, niña!? ¡Ese que está en el vestíbulo es un Daiyōkai! ¡Nada menos que el Lord del Oeste! Debemos encontrar a Yamaguchi Sama enseguida. Ya es peligroso enfadar a cualquier yōkai, hacer esperar a éste en concreto es una sentencia de muerte.

— Hemos mirado en todas partes, Tomoe Sama… Sólo quedan las habitaciones ocupadas por clientes.

La vieja siguió retorciéndose las manos y andando en círculos, rodeada de criados asustados, hasta que uno de los niños de las caballerizas le tiró tímidamente de la manga.

— Esto… yo antes le vi con el chico-cuervo… Pero hace ya bastante rato de eso.

— Y Rokurōta Kun, ¿dónde se supone que está?

— Creo que está con un cliente, Tomoe Sama. — contestó una camarera. — Antes atendí a un joven muy apuesto en la taberna que dijo que le habían prometido la virginidad de un tengu.

La vieja ama de llaves se llevo la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

— Es posible que el Amo esté vigilando ese servicio… Creo recordar que el muchacho estaba demasiado nervioso.

~w~

Naraku miró el wadokei* de la repisa en el fondo del cuarto mientras embestía con fuerza el trasero del muchacho. Una vez más el húmedo orificio en el que se deslizaba se contrajo violentamente al compás de un quinto orgasmo.

 _"Cuarta hora del cerdo*... Esto hace un total de dos horas desde la toma y los efectos no parecen menguar. Me pregunto cuantas veces será capaz de correrse…"_

Cuando entró en la alcoba, hace más de dos horas, Naraku realmente se llevó una sorpresa. Esperaba que el _tengu_ estuviera relajado y cachondo, como en un celo especialmente intenso, pero la escena que se encontró había superado cualquier expectativa.

Con las ropas desgarradas, Rokurōta estaba empapado de sudor y a cuatro patas. Jadeaba con la cabeza asomada por el borde de la terraza como si le faltara el oxígeno, y se masturbaba veloz y brutalmente con ambas manos.

Cuando Naraku, transformado en cliente, entró en el cuarto, se giró y su rostro desesperado se iluminó de alegría, mientras ríos de lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. Las palabras que salieron de su boca sonriente estaban a medio camino entre el sollozo y el jadeo.

— No...no… pued… más… Por… favor…. haz que… me corra… No puedo… correrme… Por favor… tócame… Necesito correrme… por favor…

— Interesante cambio...

Naraku sonrió ladino y se acercó al muchacho, que inmediatamente se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a restregar las caderas contra él.

— No puedo… no ...funciona. Pero quema… mi piel, mis entrañas… arden… y mi pene… va a explotar… pero no explota… no...me puedo… correr… duele… quema... aire… me falta el aire…

— Tranquilo… Yo te ayudaré, — susurró el yōkai antes de introducirse el endurecido y tembloroso miembro del muchacho en la boca.

La siguiente media hora la pasó haciéndole una felación. El chico gemía y lloraba, su cuerpo convulsionaba y se retorcía, pero no lograba correrse.

La boca de Naraku se cansó y la cambió por sus manos, pero sin mayor éxito. Algo en su droga había provocado que se obstruyera el flujo de la simiente. La sobreestimulación del órgano no ayudaba así que, tras casi una hora, detuvo sus manos y lengua. El muchacho protestó y lloriqueó pero Naraku se abstuvo de continuar masturbándole hasta que no hubiera reflexionado sobre la situación.

¿Hasta cuando podría prolongarse? La negación del clímax es placentera por un rato pero por más de media hora, sabía que se tornaba en tormento. Ni siquiera él era tan sádico. Además este efecto era causado por su propia droga, cuyas consecuencias, al parecer, escapaban de su control.

El muchacho seguía suplicando que lo tocase y sus sollozos eran desgarradores. Naraku le pasó la mano por el rostro y el joven _tengu_ restregó la mejilla en su palma suspirando.

 _"Quizá algunas caricias no sexuales puedan relajarlo y que consiga correrse"_

Pero el cariñoso roce de sus dedos fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando el muchacho agarró su mano y comenzó a lamerle los dedos. Naraku le acarició con la otra pero aunque no pretendía excitar, hasta las caricias más inocentes hacían a Rokurōta gemir de deseo. Su piel estaba tan sensible que pronto volvió a jadear y a restregarse contra él. Naraku le acarició las piernas y las caderas, evitando deliberadamente el pene, hasta que el _tengu_ se puso a cuatro patas levantando su trasero mientras volvía a masturbarse con ambas manos. La visión provocó punzadas de deseo en la entrepierna de Naraku y decidió que ya había llegado a su propio límite.

— Ya es hora de que estrene ese lindo trasero, chico. ¿Estas preparado?

Rokurōta no dio señales de haber siquiera entendido las palabras, sus sollozos sólo frenaron cuando sintió el aliento de su sensual cliente entre las nalgas. Pero cuando la lengua y dedos de Naraku lo atravesaron, el tan ansiado orgasmo lo fulminó como un relámpago. El aullido de placer del _tengu_ retumbó por toda la planta alta.

~w~

— Madre mía, parece que el niño-cuervo se lo pasa bien… ¿Vamos a interrumpir algo así?

— No queda más remedio.

El grupillo de criados, liderados por Tomoe, rodeaban la puerta de la alcoba privada número siete, y más de uno se puso duro o húmedo al escuchar la intensa serenata que provenía de su interior.

La vieja ama de llaves tocó suavemente la puerta, y tras no recibir respuesta, fue subiendo el volumen e intensidad de los golpes, acompañándolos por gritos cada vez más elevados del tipo:

— ¡Perdone, pero es una emergencia!¡¿Esta el Amo Yamaguchi con ustedes?!

— …

Naraku se tiró un buen rato ignorando la insistente llamada. Vaya sentido de la oportunidad que tenía la vieja…

— ¡Perdone pero este es el último lugar para revisar! ¡Sentimos molestar pero es cuestión de vida o muerte que conteste! ¡Puede que con tanto ruido no me escuche desde aquí fuera! ¡¿Puedo pasar?!

— ¡Claro que no!

Esto era el colmo. Solo necesitaba diez minutos, ya casi…

Pero la insistencia de la vieja lo estaba desconcentrando. Tomoe no solía ser tan pesada. ¿Y si era algo realmente importante?

— ¡Si, joder! ¡Estoy aquí! — gritó con la voz de Yamaguchi Kanaru, mientras continuaba embistiendo mecánicamente al descompuesto muchacho, que se corría por sexta vez. — ¡¿Qué rayos no puede esperar diez minutos?!

La vieja rodó los ojos. Ya suponía que sería algo así. El amo no solía agenciarse a los trabajadores pero éste en particular debió de llamar su atención y decidió compartirlo con algún cliente amigo. Bueno, no le gustaba ser una aguafiestas pero había escuchado cosas terribles sobre el yōkai que impaciente esperaba en el vestíbulo y no deseaba ver reducido el establecimiento a escombro y cenizas.

— ¡Una grave emergencia, Yamaguchi Sama! ¡Un visitante de gran importancia desea hablar con usted!

— Qué rayos… ¡Más te vale que sea el puto Emperador en persona!

— ¡No Amo, no es Emperador sino Lord, y tampoco es una persona… es decir persona humana…!

Al escuchar eso Naraku se petrificó de golpe, deteniendo las embestidas y provocando lloriqueos de protesta del muchacho debajo de él.

— ¿Su nombre…?

— ¿Como dice?

— ¡¿Que cuál es su nombre?!

— Sesshōmaru de Taishō. Lord Cardinal del Oeste.

— …

Naraku sacó su pene ya flácido del _tengu_ , y se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse. Una amarga carcajada afloró de su boca.

Menuda ironía, tanto tiempo esperando y programando este momento, y llega pillándole literalmente "con los calzones bajados" .

Analizó con cuidado la situación mientras su mente privilegiada recogía los hilos dispares y aleatorios y los retejía en una nueva estrategia.

 _"Hay que saber improvisar y sacar partido a cualquier mano de cartas."_

Se dijo a si mismo para, pocos minutos después, gritar las instrucciones a sus sirvientes de detrás de la puerta.

— ¡No hay que hacer esperar más a Sesshōmaru Dono!¡Que vaya subiendo!¡Le recibiré en esta misma alcoba!

Mientras esperaba, cubrió al muchacho y su propia desnudez con sendas yukatas y caviló si cambiar de aspecto, y en caso de que sí, si presentarse como Yamaguchi o como Naraku frente a su objetivo. No tenía ninguna intención de ocultar su identidad a Sesshōmaru permanentemente, pero todavía quería jugar con él un poco.

— ¿Me transformo en el viejo mercader o me quedo como estoy? — Preguntó al semiinconsciente muchacho. Este no dio señales de haberle oído o entendido. El mocoso parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero Naraku decidió no arriesgarse a transformarse delante suya. Total, Sesshōmaru no sabe qué aspecto tiene el mercader.

* * *

 _GLOSARIO:_

 _ **\- Wadokei:**_ _tipo de reloj mecánico hecho para marcar la hora japonesa tradicional._

\- _**Cuarta hora del cerdo:** El típico reloj tenía seis horas numeradas de 9 a 4, que contaba hacia atrás de amanecer a medianoche; los números de las hora no eran usados en Japón debido a razones religiosas, ya que tales números eran usados por los budistas para convocar a orar. La cuenta se realizaba al revés porque los recientes relojes artificiales japoneses se valían del quemado de incienso para una cuenta regresiva del tiempo. El amanecer y la noche eran, por lo tanto, señalados ambos como la sexta hora en el sistema japonés. __Además, a cada hora le correspondía un signo del zodiaco chino._


	6. Capítulo 5: Faroles y Caras de Poker

**Capítulo 5: Faroles y caras de poker**

El Lord del Oeste atravesó los pasillos como una exhalación, seguido por la camarilla de criados del prostíbulo. Había escuchado tanto sobre Yamaguchi Kanaru que en su interior había despertado una sensación que podría estar cercana a la curiosidad.

Humano brillante, decían los nobles, un comerciante avispado y fiable, decían sus clientes; un amo bondadoso y equitativo, aseguraban sus putas. En 2 años había acumulado una fortuna similar a la de un damyō de los importantes, y el control que ejercía en Kyōto era tan implacable como bien organizado. Un hombre así tendría información, necesitaría de la información para poder mantenerse en su escalafón. Si alguien en esta apestosa ciudad pudiera saber algo sobre Rin, serían sus putas, informantes, espías, o subordinados. Y por supuesto, él en persona. Sesshōmaru odiaba las ciudades y no deseaba pasar más tiempo del necesario en una de ellas, así que decidió ir al grano y darse una vuelta por el barrio rojo.

Nada más atravesar el umbral de linternas rojas, el daiyōkai se dio cuenta de que éste era el sitio adecuado. No le costó nada dar con la Casa de los Suspiros, y ya desde la manzana anterior a su portón, sintió una familiar presencia en el ambiente. No era un olor en particular ni tampoco un aura conocido, sino más bien como un recuerdo, una sensación extraña de _deja-vu._ En el vestíbulo del prostíbulo pudo observar una especie de retrato del patrón del año en Kyoto. Bajito, gordo y calvo, además de bastante anodino, el daiyōkai no podía comprender cómo pudiera ser tan influyente. Ni siquiera su mirada parecía demasiado despierta. O igual era el retrato de alguien más…

Sesshōmaru se anunció, acompañando su nombre de título y rango, con lo que inmediatamente logró captar la atención de los sirvientes. Pero el amo y señor no se dignaba a aparecer todavía y los nervios del daiyōkai se tensaban progresivamente.

Le fue ofrecido sake y aperitivos, mientras una horda de neuróticos criados bailaban por todo el edificio, buscando y rebuscando, sin resultado.

Sesshōmaru, con su fantástico oído de yōkai, no era ajeno a los gritos y gemidos que le llegaban de la primera planta, pero más le llamó la atención cuando cesaron abruptamente. Por suerte la vieja ama de llaves finalmente se dirigió a él con buenas noticias.

— El señor Yamaguchi le recibirá ahora, Sesshōmaru Dono. Tenga la bondad de seguirme.

El daiyōkai se levantó enérgico. Menos mal, su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse.

Cuando su imponente silueta finalmente cruzó el pasillo de la zona de privados, fue recibido por un ambiente de penumbra. La peste a colonias empalagosas y sexo en esta planta era tan intensa que le daba ganas de vomitar, así que acelero el paso, obligando a su vieja guía a acelerarlo también.

Sesshōmaru atravesó la puerta corredera y sus pupilas se ensancharon, tardando algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la semioscuridad reinante. El olor a sexo en este cuarto en particular era axfisiante, y la alta temperatura y humedad del ambiente empañaron la hoja de su espada. Al fondo y apoyado en la pared había un hombre joven y musculoso, de piel oscura y mirada penetrante. Estaba cubierto solo por un yukata y fumaba opio de un _kiseru_ de larga boquilla.

Sí Yamaguchi estaba en esta habitación desde luego se estaba ocultando muy bien. Y nadie podía ocultarse de este Sesshōmaru.

— ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta!? ¿Pretendéis tomar el pelo a este Sesshomaru? — increpó el Lord del Oeste a la vieja ama de llaves. Pero la vieja criada había aprovechado el desconcierto inicial del yōkai para abandonar el cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

— No debéis molestaros con mi vieja sirviente, Sesshōmaru Dono. Aquí estoy — dijo el joven con una pícara sonrisa. — Yo soy Yamaguchi Kanaru y este es mi aspecto real. No veo necesario presentarme con mi forma humana ante un yōkai tan perspicaz como usted. Tome asiento por favor.

Sesshōmaru soltó un bufido y se sentó frente al joven. Había algo en él… Algo que le resultaba extrañamente conocido.

Nada más sentarse, percibió una segunda presencia en el cuarto. Desde la oscuridad de la esquina un muchacho semidesnudo, que desprendía una enorme cantidad de feromonas, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él.

— Por lo que ve, me ha pillado "ligeramente ocupado", Sesshōmaru Dono. Siento haberle hecho esperar. Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Mientras hablaba Yamaguchi, su joven puta se acercó a Sesshōmaru y lo comenzó a olisquear curioso. Sesshōmaru decidió ignorarlo.

— No importa. Este Sesshōmaru esta buscando cierta información y usted parece alguien bastante enterado de lo que sucede por aquí.

— Así es. ¿De qué información se trata?

— Busco a una niña. Una niña humana. Fue secuestrada hace algunas semanas en la región de Takeda

Yamaguchi Kanaru mostró una expresión sorprendida.

— ¿Una niña? ¿Y por qué un yōkai de tan alto estatus se molestaría en buscar a una humana?

Sesshōmaru soltó un bufido irreverente.

— Esa niña es mi protegida. Las razones por las que la busca este Sesshōmaru no son de su incumbencia.

— Perdóneme, Sesshōmaru Dono, no pretendía ser entrometido. Pero comprenda que me resulte extraño tanto interés por todo un Daiyokai.

— Como le dije, es mi protegida, lleva muchos años a mi lado. Este Sesshōmaru no necesita de más razones.

— Entiendo, ¿y por qué piensa que yo pueda saber algo sobre este asunto?

— Por lo que he podido comprobar, parte de las transacciones lícitas y el total de las ilícitas en esta región se realizan directamente bajo su supervisión. Es posible que se la hayan ofrecido para trabajar en este tugurio, o por cualquier otra razón.

— Ya veo… Efectivamente, tiene razón. Muy a menudo, bandidos de diferentes partes del país me traen niñas y niños secuestrados de sus aldeas, con la intención de vendérmelos y que trabajen para mi. Pero tengo una firme política de no aceptar tales ofertas. Todos los trabajadores de La Casa de los Suspiros están aquí por propia voluntad. Pero es posible que me la ofrecieran y la rechazara. Tal vez si me la describe...

Mientras Yamaguchi Kanaru hablaba, el joven tengu había dejado de olisquear a Sesshōmaru para pasar a colgarse directamente de su cuello y a suspirar suavemente en su oído.

El Daiyokai lo apartó con brusquedad un par de veces pero a la tercera se empezó a cabrear de verdad.

— ¡Haga el favor de decirle a su puta que quite las manos de encima de este Sesshōmaru o probará la hoja de su espada!

Yamaguchi Kanaru sonrió ladino.

— Está usted demasiado tenso, Sesshōmaru Dono. Rokurōta Kun no pretende molestarle. Es simplemente un chico demasiado servicial. Es más… creo que le vendría bien un masaje en los hombros a cuenta de la casa. Rokurōta Kun, ¿por qué no ayudas al señor a quitarse la armadura?

Sesshōmaru gruñó al tengu cuando notó como la delgada mano del muchacho se deslizaba por su pecho para desabrocharle la hebilla del peto. Pero el chico no se dio por aludido. El Daiyōkai pensó que debía de estar drogado o algo. Pero Yamaguchi, por primera vez en semanas, le estaba ofreciendo alguna esperanza de obtener alguna pista. Debía mantener sus malos humos a raya si quería conseguir algo sin derramar sangre. Bueno, para derramar sangre siempre habría tiempo.

— Y volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa…Si me describe a la niña puedo tratar de recordar.

Mientras el tengu le quitaba la armadura y apartaba los pliegues de su kimono para desnudarle la espalda, Sesshōmaru, apretando los puños con furia, procedió a dar una descripción completa de su protegida.

— De unos doce años humanos, no muy alta, con ojos y cabello marrones y el flequillo recogido en coleta. Cuando se la llevaron llevaba un yukata blanco y naranja…

Mientras hablaba fue consciente de que su interlocutor perdía la concentración y no le hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta del porqué.

Naraku, mientras tanto, no perdía de vista los movimientos que el tengu practicaba sobre los desnudos y perfectamente torneados hombros que tenía delante. "Hermoso…" pensaba. Ese pecho era demasiado hermoso, de una manera tan perfecta, que casi parecía irreal en la penumbra, cargada de opio, del cuarto.

Sesshōmaru había terminado su descripción y por unos instantes, la habitación quedó en completo silencio. En los ojos de Yamaguchi Kanaru brillaba una intensa lascivia. Ojos rojos… Por un momento, al principio, Sesshōmaru pensó que eran marrones, pero el brillo vicioso que los iluminaba en estos instantes le había hecho darse cuenta de su verdadera tonalidad. Ese rojo, junto con el extrañamente conocido aura que rodeaba al yōkai, le recordaba a algo. Pero no conseguía definir el qué.

— ¿Y bien?

Su cortante voz sacó al dueño del prostíbulo de su ensimismamiento.

— Mmmm, no… Ahora no caigo… Pero deberá perdonarme, mi cabeza anda algo turbia por el opio. — El comerciante se levantó tambaleándose levemente, como para remarcar su última declaración. — ¿Sabe lo que haremos? Voy a pedir que me preparen una fuerte taza de té, para aclararme la cabeza; e iré a contactar con mis informantes para que pueda interrogarlos directamente. ¿Por qué no se relaja con Rokurōta Kun? Puede utilizarlo de la manera que le apetezca, invita la casa… Yo iré a ver si alguno de mis criados puede darnos alguna pista más sobre el paradero de Rin…

Justo cuando Yamaguchi Kanaru se disponía a abandonar la habitación y las caricias del tengu habían pasado de sus hombros a dirigirse directamente a su entrepierna, Sesshōmaru pegó un brutal zarpazo al chico en la cara, mandándolo, sollozante, a una esquina del cuarto. Un instante después, Yamaguchi Kanaru se encontraba en el suelo, aplastado por el peso del Lord del Oeste, y con una garra supurando veneno, enfrente de su rostro.

— ¡Este Sesshōmaru está harto de tus juegos, maldita araña! ¡Habla! ¡¿Dónde tienes a Rin?!


	7. Cap 6: La Madre de Todos los Chantajes

**Capítulo 6: La madre de todos los chantajes**

A pesar de su precaria situación, Naraku se las apañó para sonreír levemente.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— En ningún momento te dije su nombre. Y a en cuanto quién eres… Reconozco que me costó un poco. Pero disimulas muy mal. ¿Así que este es tu nuevo aspecto?

Naraku lanzó una mirada hacia el muchacho sollozante de la esquina. Sangraba profusamente y debía de estar realmente agotado tras toda la tralla que había recibido, ya que se desmayó pocos segundos después.

— No realmente…

Una suave luz amoratada rodeo su cuerpo transformando sus rasgos en unos que Sesshōmaru recordaba muy bien. Su garra se apretó con fuerza alrededor del blanco cuello.

— ¿Por qué sigues vivo?

La sonrisa de Naraku se ensombreció

— Me pregunto lo mismo. Supongo que tengo aún cuentas pendientes con alguien.

La mirada de Sesshōmaru se volvió más helada si cabe.

— ¿Dónde está Rin? — Volvió a preguntar amenazadoramente.

Naraku agarró su mano, tratando de liberar su cuello de la presión que estaba empezando a ahogarlo.

— Estará muerta en breve si no me sueltas inmediatamente… — masculló. La garra liberó parte de su presión.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!

Naraku tosió suavemente antes de responder.

— Lejos… Pero puedes hablar con ella si lo deseas. Siempre y cuando me permitas levantarme.

Sesshōmaru se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, como calibrando qué hacer a continuación, para finalmente apartarse y permitirle incorporarse.

Naraku se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, todavía ligeramente mareado por el opio. Después levantó el jutsu que le mostraba a ojos del mundo con el aspecto del viejo mercader.

Sesshōmaru se frotó los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido por la ilusión óptica.

— Sígame si gusta, Sesshōmaru Dono — dijo Yamaguchi Kanaru, abriendo la puerta del reservado.

Con un ligero gruñido, el daiyōkai lo siguió por los oscuros pasillos del prostíbulo. A su paso, los criados se apartaban respetuosamente. Salieron del edificio principal y se adentraron en el hermoso jardín interior hasta llegar al pequeño edificio de piedra en el fondo. En el centro se levantaba una pesada puerta de madera de doble hoja protegida por una barrera de yōki. Naraku la levando a su paso y descendieron juntos por la escalera de piedra, hasta llegar a la estancia subterránea donde se encontraba el espejo gemelo de Kanna. Allí el mercader volvió a transformarse y con una burlona inclinación, señaló Sesshōmaru el montón de cojines de la esquina.

— Tome asiento, por favor. Está en su casa. ¿Desea tomar algo?

La ceja del daiyōkai se elevó con hastío.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de este Sesshōmaru, estúpida araña! ¡Si sigues por ese camino, te mataré!

— Pero entonces jamás volverás a encontrar a Rin…

— ¿Dónde está? Dijiste que podría hablar con ella.

— Y podrás. No te preocupes. Pero primero debemos llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

— Deberás comportarte durante vuestra charla. ¿No querrás asustar a tu pequeña con preocupaciones innecesarias? Ella ni siquiera es consciente de estar retenida contra su voluntad. Pensé que lo mejor es mantenerla ignorante y feliz, además de protegida.

— ¿Protegida?¡Ja!

— Hablo en serio. Deberías estarme agradecido.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— Como bien has indicado antes, soy una persona muy bien informada. Hace poco llegó a mi cierto rumor muy preocupante. El clan Oda tiene la intención de propagar una peligrosa epidemia por toda la zona de Takeda. Mis fuentes me indican que ya empezaron con su distribución, contaminando todas las fuentes de agua potable de la región. Digamos que Rin fue "rescatada" justo a tiempo.

— ¿Y pretendes que me crea esa tontería?

— Tú mismo, pronto comprobarás con tus propios ojos la verdad de mis palabras. Pero volviendo a nuestro acuerdo… Si deseas hablar con Rin, no debes demostrarle de ningún modo tu animadversión hacia mi. Para ella se supone que ahora somos amigos.

La carcajada del daiyōkai resonó por todo el subterraneo.

— Amigos… Estás de guasa. Tú no eres más que un cadáver parlante para mi. En cuanto recupere a Rin, te aseguro que acabaré con tu miserable existencia de manera lenta y dolorosa.

La cara de Naraku se ensombreció ligeramente. Parecía que el Lord del Oeste no le estaba tomando en serio.

— Para eso primero tendrás que recuperarla. Y te aseguro que no está a tu alcance. Además, de momento, es una niña alegre y feliz que vive protegida y sana, creyendo en una falacia. Pero esa situación puede cambiar muy fácilmente. Puede que ni la mate, pero que el lento dolor esté presente en cada momento de su existencia también.

La sonrisa burlona se congeló en la cara de Sesshōmaru de inmediato. Naraku continuó con una voz baja, calmada y fría como el hielo, a la que añadió un tratamiento humillantemente respetuoso, como para remarcar lo poco que le importaba la nobleza del daiyōkai que tenía delante.

— Escúcheme bien, Lord Sesshōmaru. El trato es el siguiente: Rin continuará su existencia feliz y despreocupada, a cargo de mis _bunshin,_ que la cuidarán y protegerán de cualquier mal. Podrá hablar con ella cuando yo lo considere oportuno a través de ese espejo, pero si le dice una sola palabra que pueda hacerle sospechar de que nosotros dos nos llevamos mal, lo que verá reflejado serán las torturas a las que será sometida.

Un escalofrío de pánico recorrió el cuerpo de Sesshōmaru, incluso el pelaje de su estola quedó de punta ante la idea. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir miedo. Mentalmente se maldijo por su debilidad y momentáneamente añoró a su antiguo yo. Ese al que solo le preocupaba encontrar adversarios fuertes que batir. Pero Naraku no había terminado.

— Además, a partir de este momento, usted me pertenece. Se quedará aquí y me servirá como yo considere oportuno. Si me desobedece, Rin muere. Si intenta escapar, Rin muere. Si trata de comunicarse con algún aliado, Rin muere. Y si me mata… mis _bunshin_ son carne de mi carne y sabrán inmediatamente si dejo de respirar. En ese caso Rin morirá en el instante siguiente y le aseguro que por muy veloz que sea su vuelo, no logrará llegar a tiempo para impedirlo... Tan solo podrá verlo reflejado en este mismo espejo.

Como para remarcar sus últimas palabras, el espejo redondo del escritorio se iluminó, mostrando a la niña, que dormía plácidamente en su futón. A su lado Kanna se encontraba tejiendo alguna clase de prenda. Estaban ambas en una estancia acogedora, iluminadas por las llamas del fuego del hogar y completamente en paz.

Sesshōmaru sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, que le dejaba sin prácticamente aliento. Una espiral de sentimientos contradictorios se arremolinaron en su interior: alivio por ver por fin a Rin ilesa tras tantas semanas de preocupación, ira por las palabras de Naraku, rabia e impotencia, tristeza y añoranza por su protegida. Todo un torbellino de sensaciones contradictorias que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Sus garras se tensaron. Debía matarle. Matar a ese ser repugnante que se atrevía a sugerir tamaña barbaridad. ¿Él, el yōkai más poderoso de Japón, debía someterse a ese insecto? Su orgullo jamás lo permitiría.

Pero por otro lado estaba Rin. La hermosa e inocente Rin. Esa niña humana que lo había logrado cambiar. La misma que por primera vez en su existencia le dio algo por lo que verdaderamente luchar.

" _ **¿Tienes algo que proteger, Sesshōmaru?"**_

La frase de su padre, de repente, cobró un nuevo sentido. Tras recuperarla por segunda vez del Yomi, Sesshōmaru, entre lágrimas, había decidido protegerla a toda costa. Lucharía y mataría sin piedad a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner a su protegida en peligro. Pero lo que se le exigía ahora era un tipo de lucha distinta. Matar sin piedad no protegería a Rin, sino todo lo contrario. Y la lucha implicaba vencer a su propio orgullo. Su padre murió por proteger a la humana que amaba. ¿Sería capaz él de la misma proeza? El recuerdo de su progenitor, al que llamó "débil y patético" tantas veces, adquiría una nueva tonalidad frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hará "este Sesshōmaru"?

Un silencio pesado se instaló en el subterráneo. Una lucha de voluntad… Un nuevo enemigo, más poderoso que cualquiera al que hubiera enfrentado. Sesshōmaru volvió a observar el calmado rostro de Rin, que seguía durmiendo, ignorante de todo.

Él era el yōkai más poderoso, su propio orgullo no lograría vencerlo. Se mantendría firme y cedería ahora, pero nadie sabe lo que le deparará el futuro al insecto, tan solo es cuestión de paciencia. Sí, el lucharía y se dejaría dominar. Por el momento…

— Acepto.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Naraku.

— Perfecto. ¿Deseas que Kanna la despierte para hablar con ella?

— No. Déjala descansar. Este Sesshōmaru podrá hablarle más tarde, ¿o no?

— Por supuesto. Hablarás con ella cada día, si así lo deseas. Y podrás comprobar de primera mano lo bien que es tratada. Ahora, si me lo permites… la espada y armadura. Creo que no te harán falta en una larga temporada.

Sesshōmaru desenganchó a Bakusaiga de su cintura, y tras colocarla en la mano extendida de Naraku, procedió a desengancharse los cierres del peto, que cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

— ¿Tendré que quedarme aquí?

Naraku notó el disgusto en la voz del daiyōkai, que hasta se había olvidado de hablar en tercera persona, y decidió darle una tregua para que se hiciera a la idea de su nueva situación. Además tenía mucho que preparar. Su mente ya estaba visualizando la gigantesca recepción, la lista de nobles invitados, la comida y bebida que era necesario encargar…

— Sí, estos serán tus aposentos por el momento. Descansa ahora, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Vendré un poco más tarde y podrás hablar con Rin.

— Hm…

Sin más dilación Naraku volvió a levantar el jutsu que lo convertía en Yamaguchi Kanaru y salió de la estancia.

 **~w~**

La semana de la que disponía para preparar la recepción de la que era hoy anfitrión, paso en un suspiro para Naraku. Había que redactar invitaciones, contratar mensajeros, habilitar o reservar aposentos para los nobles de las diferentes prefecturas que quería invitar. Comprar provisiones para un banquete por todo lo alto, cuidando de que los alimentos y bebidas no pudiesen presentar riesgo de contaminación. Contratar artistas, músicos, cocineros, camareros, criados… Montar un decorado adecuado para la pequeña representación de Kabuki con la que pretendía entretener a sus invitados, y por supuesto una jaula adecuada para la presentación del evento principal.

Eran cientos los detalles que debía prever y tener en cuenta, y su orientación era fundamental para el ejército de criados contratados que se movían por todas partes como hormigas obreras, y que habían transformado durante los últimos días a la "Casa de los Suspiros" en el "Palacio de los gritos". Todo era un hervidero de actividad que Yamaguchi Kanaru rara vez podía abandonar para echar un ojo a su "invitado", que se moría de aburrimiento, en sus habitaciones subterráneas del fondo del jardín.

Sesshōmaru fue instruido a quedarse bajo tierra hasta que empezase el paripé de la recepción y estaba que se subía por las paredes por el aislamiento, monotonía y disgusto por la situación en la que le habían metido. Tenía tiempo más que de sobra para maquinar mil y una estrategias para salir de allí, desde las más simples y sangrientas a las rebuscadas y convenientemente planeadas. Pero solo le servían para darse cuenta de lo desesperado de su situación.

No era una puerta o unas cadenas, lo que lo retenía, sino algo mucho más delicado: la frágil existencia de una débil humana que ni el entendía bien cómo podía ser tan importante para su hedonista persona.

En la primera mañana tras su encierro, pudo por fin hablar con Rin. Bajo la atenta supervisión de su captor la entrevista fue muy bien y le calmó un poquito, a pesar de todas las veces que tuvo que morderse la lengua.

Rin era tratada con cuidado y cariño, su día a día era bastante tranquilo y monótono y apenas tenía contacto con seres distintos a sus dos captores. Pero no parecía agobiada o aburrida, como mucho, se sentía algo triste por echar de menos a la manada de Inuyasha y a su "tía" Kagome. Se desvivía en elogios hacía lo divertido que era estar con el tal Byakuya, que era "un oni-chan" muy divertido, que se tiraba todo el día jugando con ella y contándole chistes. La "anee-chan Kanna" le daba más respeto, ya que apenas hablaba y siempre parecía triste, pero le contó lo mucho que se preocupó por ella el día que pilló un ligero catarro y tuvo que quedarse en la cama. Kanna la cuidó como sólo su mamá lo había hecho antes, y hasta le cantaba a veces cuando no se podía dormir por las noches.

Después Rin le dijo que echaba mucho de menos a todos, y en especial a él, pero que si Sesshōmaru Sama había decidido que eso era lo mejor para ella, cumpliría gustosa con sus deseos y esperaría pacientemente.

¿Sus deseos? Qué taimada había sido la maldita araña, para montar esa falacia… El único deseo de Sesshōmaru era desgarrar las gargantas de sus cuidadores y llevársela a casa. Pero informarla de eso costaría un precio que no tenía intención de pagar, por lo que se mordía la lengua y asintió en silencio

Lo que importaba principalmente a Sesshōmaru era el modo de averiguar la ubicación exacta de la niña y de manera que nadie se diera cuenta de que sus preguntas iban encaminadas en esa dirección. Por las descripciones de Rin y lo poco que veía en el espejo, habitaban en alguna cabaña alejada de cualquier aldea, ya que nadie mencionaba ningún contacto con vecinos de la zona. Al parecer estaba construida en un terreno bastante llano y sin grandes bosques o montañas alrededor. Además el clima de la zona era bastante más fresco que el de la capital. Dedujo que se la habían llevado al norte, pero ¿qué tan al norte? La zona montañosa de Akita era territorio ōkami, tal vez debería plantearse tratar de contactar con el lobo de la coleta. El Kōga ese…¿Pero cómo?

Además Rin dijo "terreno llano" y la zona de Akita era pura cordillera. Si era más al norte, estaríamos hablando de Hōkkaido. Una distancia que, con su vuelo más rápido, tardaría casi una hora en cubrir. Un margen de maniobra prácticamente imposible. Aunque escapase sin matar a Naraku, dispondría de como mucho, diez minutos antes de que sus enemigos se percatasen y se avisasen entre si. Porque aunque estuviera solo en ese subterráneo, Sesshōmaru sabía que los ojos de la araña lo observaban constantemente.

En la tercera entrevista Naraku los dejó solos y Sesshōmaru apenas se podía creer la suerte que tenía. Fue cuando interrogó a Rin sobre sus alrededores, con preguntas esquivas sin aparente importancia, para no levantar suspicacias por parte de Kanna, que estaba sentada a poca distancia. Pensando que había sido cuidadoso y precavido, tuvo que mal disimular el disgusto y escalofríos de preocupación que le causaron las primeras palabras de la araña, cuando le vio dos horas más tarde.

— Sesshōmaru, es inútil que interrogues a Rin sobre su ubicación. Ella misma la desconoce. Están en un lugar apartado de cualquier población y los datos que se le dieron eran falsos, por lo que nada obtendrás por ese camino.

— ¿Cómo rayos….? — Empezó a preguntar Sesshōmaru para detenerse abruptamente ante el gesto de su captor. Naraku extendió un brazo y sobre el dorso de su mano, se posó inmediatamente un pequeño insecto amarillo y negro.

" _¡Mierda… me olvidaba de esos asquerosos bicharracos venenosos! ¿Cuántos como ese habrá por aquí, espiando cada uno de mis movimientos?"_

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Naraku hizo otra señal y cientos de puntitos rojos se iluminaron en las esquinas y techo de la estancia. Cientos no, más bien miles... Ojitos rojos observándole a todas horas y fuese a donde fuese. Por primera vez Sesshōmaru fue totalmente consciente de su propia impotencia.

— Hay Saimyōshō por toda la ciudad y alrededores. Son de lo más útiles para vigilar grandes territorios. Como bien dijiste el primer día, soy un hombre bien informado. Las llevo criando desde que me instalé en la ciudad. Y en cuanto a aquí abajo, duermes literalmente bajo cientos de nidos de avispa. Así que procurad llevaros bien….

El tono burlón de su última "recomendación" acabo por hacer estallar el temple del Daiyōkai, que escupió entre dientes.

— No eres un hombre, ni un yōkai, eres un maldito insecto igual que todos estos que te rodean, y tu destino será ser aplastado por mi, tarde o temprano.

Naraku escucho la bravata sin perder la sonrisa. Disfrutando de ese digno e inquebrantable orgullo que pronto disfrutaría en hacer añicos.

— No subestime a los insectos, Sesshōmaru Dono. Cuando las bestias "inteligentes" se enzarzen en sus guerras y acaben por exterminarse por completo los unos a los otros, al final solo ellos sobrevivirán.

— ¿Eso se supone que es una amenaza?

— Más bien una profecía. ¿Sabías que, por ejemplo las cucarachas son los seres vivos más resistentes a cualquier tóxico? Y los humanos ya han empezado a intoxicarse los unos a los otros.

— Suponiendo que me crea las sandeces que me cuentas…

— Ya hay rumores de enfermedades a gran escala por todas las provincias colindantes. Y en la capital ya se han dado docenas de casos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo el que me creas. En la recepción podrás escuchar los informes de primera mano. Entre las familias de posición es el tema de conversación estrella.

— ¿Estará este Sesshōmaru en tu recepción? — El corazón del daiyōkai bombeo con fuerza. Quizá podía hablar con alguien a traves del cual avisar a Inuyasha. Apenas se podía creer que Naraku estuviera tan relajado con respecto a su vigilancia. Podría escribir un mensaje y colarlo disimuladamente. Se supone que las avispas no saben leer. ¿Pero qué pintaba él en un acto así? No lo entendía del todo.

— Claro que estarás, al fin y al cabo tú eres el motivo de dicha recepción.

La respuesta de la araña lo dejó más confuso aún. ¿Qué demonios estaría maquinando?

— Supongo que si pregunto a qué te refieres con eso, no me vas a contestar.

— Supones bien. Es mucho más divertido y emocionante que lo descubras por ti mismo.

— Hm…

Ante su característico gruñido de indiferencia, Naraku se encogió de hombros y le dejó otro montoncito de libros sobre la mesa.

— Te traje un par más por si no te gustan los que te di antes de ayer. Un ejemplar del Kojiki y el El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Zi, uno de mis libros favoritos. Igual te resultan algo más interesantes que los poemarios que te traje antes.

Lo cierto es que Sesshōmaru no había desarrollado un interés por la lectura digno de ser mencionado a lo largo de su larga vida. No tenía muchos intereses en general pero tampoco los necesitaba. Sesshōmaru disfrutaba sus largos periodos de contemplativo silencio, en los que se centraba solo en sus pensamientos o en dejar la mente en blanco y sumergirse en la belleza de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. Pero en este agujero estaba demasiado ansioso como para reflexionar o meditar y no había ninguna belleza natural que observar. Por primera vez en su vida experimentaba lo que era el aburrimiento y lo estaba volviendo loco.

— El Arte de la Guerra, ¿eh? — murmuró para si mismo, tras abandonar Naraku la estancia. Alcanzó el ejemplar y se estiró sobre su futón para leer cómodamente. Por lo menos el título de éste, era más prometedor.

~w~

A última hora de la tarde Naraku volvió a buscarlo. Ya hacía un buen rato que la fiesta debía haber empezado y Sesshōmaru podía oír el apagado murmullo de las conversaciones, entremezcladas con el sonido del koto y de las flautas, al abrirse el portón del subterráneo.

Naraku le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel de seda que contenía un lujoso kimono negro, en el que el Daiyōkai pudo observar, no sin cierto disgusto, su kamon familiar bordado en las mangas y hombres.

Rodó los ojos ante la burlona sonrisa de la araña y sin mediar palabra, procedió a cambiarse, mientras notaba un par de ardientes ojos rojos, calentarle la piel de la espalda.

Después ambos ascendieron por la escalera, rodeados de penumbras y manteniendo el incómodo silencio. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, Naraku se detuvo, encarando Sesshōmaru.

— Espero que sepas comportarte…

El daiyōkai ni se molestó en contestar.

— Sabes cuales serán las consecuencias si me dejas en mal lugar, ¿verdad?

— ¡Este Sesshōmaru lo sabe! ¡Terminemos de una vez con esta farsa!

Naraku lo observó por un instante más, en silencio, y suspiró. Después sacó algo de la manga de su haori.

— Un último detalle…

Sesshōmaru escuchó un leve tintineo y vio un brillo plateado refulgir entre las sombras. Al momento siguiente, Naraku se ponía de puntillas y le enganchaba una suave correa de cuero negro al cuello. Una fina cadena de plata descendía desde esta hacia la mano de la araña.

— Definitivamente, a los Inu os sientan de muerte las correas… — soltó con malicia.

La furia invadió cada centímetro del daiyōkai y el blanco de sus ojos se tornó escarlata.

— No, no… Ya sabes qué ocurrirá si me pones las zarpas encima. Recuerda que la vida de Rin está en juego.

El ronco gruñido de Sesshōmaru se frenó en seco y con gran esfuerzo hizo lo posible por calmar su sangre demoníaca.

— Muy bien, ahora se un buen perro y vamos a dar un paseo.

Tras esa humillante orden, Nataku se transformó Yamaguchi Kanaru y tirando de la correa salió al jardín.


	8. Capítulo 7: Degradación y Sumisión

**Capítulo 7: Degradación y Sumisión**

Al salir, la extraña pareja del subterráneo, se encontraba con el cielo teñido de un intenso carmesí. Era la hora del crepúsculo y el rojo era el color dominante, tanto en las nubes como en los numerosos farolillos que colgaban de los árboles del jardín interior. La sobrecargada decoración festiva, junto con la gran cantidad de nobles humanos que purulaban por sus paseos, lo hacían parecer mucho más pequeño de lo que era en realidad, y el murmullo de incontables conversaciones prácticamente tapaba el sonido del conjunto musical que amenizaba la velada. A una señal de Yamaguchi Kanaru, la música se detuvo y poco a poco las conversaciones se apagaron, a medida que los emperifollados nobles se percataban de la esbelta figura que caminaba detrás del regordete mercader. Un instante después, todo el mundo se quedaba helado en el sitio, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido momentáneamente mientras Yamaguchi Kanaru atravesaba la muchedumbre que se apartaba, atónita, a su paso.

Al llegar al fondo, frente a la jaula donde se solían exponer las prostitutas, el mercader se detuvo y alzó la voz.

—Estimados invitados, tal como os prometí, aquí tenéis al yōkai más noble de las tierras del oeste. Ante todos ustedes está Sesshōmaru de Taishō que a partir de hoy pasará a formar parte primordial del harem de la Casa de Los Suspiros.

Una ola de murmullos sorprendidos se levantó entre los invitados. Voces llenas de incredulidad y emoción contenida se esparcieron por los paseos. Los nobles ahí reunidos apenas daban crédito a sus ojos, el Daiyōkai de sus peores pesadillas, ese que les había proporcionado momentos del más genuino terror, estaba allí degradado al nivel de una buscona cualquiera, con una correa al cuello y manso como un corderito.

El propio Sesshōmaru estaba atónito. Podía ver claramente entre los invitados a líderes de clanes largo tiempo enfrentados, clanes que habían estado operando hasta hace poco bajo su dominio. Así que esto era lo que planeaba la araña: eliminar totalmente su autoridad para que los humanos pudieran sentirse libres de conspirar y guerrear a placer.

Yamaguchi Kanaru le hizo entrar en la jaula de madera y una vez dentro, le hizo una indicación para que se sentara y le ofreció una copa de sake.

—Pagarás por esto algún día... —masculló entre dientes el Daiyōkai.

—Tal vez... Pero no hoy. Relájate y tómate algo, tienes una noche muy larga por delante. Y si en algún momento te ataca la tentación de oponerte a mí, recuerda quién sufrirá las consecuencias.

Sesshōmaru bufó y alcanzó la copa que se le ofrecía, vaciandola de un trago. Tenía un regusto extraño y dulzón pero era alcohol al fin y al cabo, y necesitaba algo que le ayudase a dejar de pensar tanto. Naraku esperó a que se la terminara y después ató sus muñecas con una tira de seda, para enganchar el nudo a la reja de madera, por encima de su cabeza.

—Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo invitados a los que atender.

Tras esas palabras, el mercader salió, abandonando al daiyōkai inmovilizado e impotente dentro de la jaula.

Siguieron horas de soportar bobaliconas miradas llenas de lascivia que lo observaban a través de los barrotes, al principio algo cohibidas, pero que al avanzar las horas y elevarse el alcohol en sangre, aumentaban en picardía y descaro. Sesshōmaru pudo escuchar toda clase de conversaciones que confirmaban lo que anteriormente le contaba Naraku sobre la enfermedad que azotaba sus tierras. Recibió la visita de los mismos nobles que le rindieron pleitesía en el pasado, y que le ofrecían ahora una imagen mucho más sincera sobre lo que resultaban ser sus verdaderas intenciones. Soportó estoicamente sus burlas e insinuaciones, obligándose a centrar sus pensamientos en Rin y en cómo haría pagar a la araña algún día por la humillación recibida.

Al principio su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas de todo tipo pero a medida que los minutos avanzaban, su percepción comenzó a cubrirse de una fina neblina.. Los rostros burlones de los humanos se le presentaban cada vez más borrosos y olas de un inexplicable calor, dada la época del año, comenzaron a azotar su cuerpo.

 **~w~**

—Entonces, ¿cuándo cree que será posible concertar una cita con él?

Yamaguchi Kanaru sonrió y masculló una disculpa, por enésima vez esa noche.

—Todavía es pronto, Takeshi Dono. Debo estar seguro de mi dominio sobre él para ofrecerlo a los clientes. De lo contrario podría ser peligroso.

El grupo de nobles que rodeaban al mercader no hicieron esfuerzos en disimular la decepción en sus rostros.

—Oh, vaya... Tendremos que esperar entonces. De todas formas permítame felicitarle, Yamaguchi Sama. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Que el problemático Lord del Oeste esté a su servicio nos permitirá por fin plantar cara al Clan Ichizen sin temer por la intervención del Daiyōkai . Sesshōmaru nos visitó hace poco con extrañas peticiones que no pudimos concederle y temíamos seriamente que nuestros enemigos se hubieran hecho con su favor. Pero usted es realmente admirable... Díganos, ¿cómo ha logrado domar a tan peligroso sujeto?

—Bueno, eso se podría considerar secreto profesional, amigo mío...

—Si claro... Entiendo...

Naraku lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia su prisionero. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se tomara la copa que le ofreció. La dosis de afrodisíaco que contenía estaba altamente diluida pero a estas alturas, el daiyōkai debería estar sufriendo los efectos. Aún así, nada en el semblante del Lord del Oeste dejaba entrever el infierno que dominaba sus entrañas.

Yamaguchi Kanaru se disculpó con sus interlocutores y se acercó a la jaula para observar a su víctima.

Sesshōmaru permanecía estirado y con los ojos fijos en la muchedumbre del jardín. Su mirada destilaba el desprecio más puro y Naraku no pudo más que admirar el estoicismo del daiyōkai. De no ser por la mandíbula apretada y la capa de sudor que hacía brillar su piel, se podría pensar que Sesshōmaru era el de siempre.

Pero no era el de siempre. Su sangre hervía, intensas oleadas de ardor le zarandeaban de arriba abajo, su corazón latía desbocado y cada latido enviaba nuevas ondas sulfurosas de sangre ardiente por sus venas, sangre que abrasaba todo a su paso y parecía querer concentrarse en un único sitio. Sesshōmaru estaba duro, más duro de lo que jamás estuvo en más de doscientos años de existencia. Toda esa sangre ardiente se concentraba en su entrepierna causándole una dolorosa y a la vez placentera sensación que no hacía más que verse aumentada por la impotencia causada por la inmovilización de sus manos. Pero no solo sus manos estaban atadas; con su fuerza, romper las ataduras resultaría un juego niños. La simple idea de verse degradado a tocarse delante de las lascivas miradas de los numerosos humanos congregados a su alrededor le provocaba nauseas y asco. La idea de ceder ante sus impulsos, de perder contra las maquinaciones de la araña, le revolvía las tripas. Sesshōmaru se debatía entre la calentura y la impotencia, había cruzado con fuerza las piernas y con cada embate de deseo clavaba con fuerza la rabadilla contra un saliente de la jaula, que pareciera que hubiera sido colocado a propósito, justo al final de su espalda.

Naraku lo observaba embelesado. Su piel brillante y sudorosa, el pelo empapándose lentamente de sudor que se le pegaba en la cara y el cuello, la respiración acelerada, esas expresiones disimuladas de sufrimiento y excitación que soltaba de cuando en cuando, escapando del control de su rictus de desdén habitual.

Ansiaba tocarlo, rozar con sus dedos esa marmórea piel para ver si era capaz de robar un gemido de placer de esos finos y perfectos labios, los mismos que se movían en este instante formando unas palabras que Naraku fue capaz de entender, a pesar de que ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

«Te mataré», pudo leer en ellos y un fuerte estremecimiento lo sacudió de arriba abajo. Sí, ansiaba tocarlo, pero no se lo podía permitir, no delante de toda la escoria humana que lo rodeaba, no cuando había tanto en juego. Por un momento se sintió tan impotente y maniatado como el propio Sesshōmaru. «En fin...», suspiró y dio una fuerte palmada. El espectáculo debía continuar.

A su señal, un nutrido grupo de trabajadores del burdel -de ambos sexos y adornados por escasas y provocativas prendas- hicieron acto de presencia en el jardín.

Los invitados les lanzaban silbidos y obscenas miradas, restregando las manos por su piel desnuda, mientras cruzaban la vereda de camino al escenario con la jaula de madera. Tras un baile de lo más provocativo fueron entrando, uno a uno, en la improvisada celda y rodeando al Daiyōkai, que los observaba con ojos furiosos. Se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a acariciarlo lentamente, al ritmo de la música. El aire se fue llenando de suspiros y olor a excitación, a medida que la temperatura y los comentarios obscenos entre el público se elevaban hasta el grado de estruendo.

Un ronco y prolongado gruñido surgió de la garganta del Lord del Oeste, a medida que las finas manos de los trabajadores del placer se resbalaban por su piel sudorosa. Parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y más de uno de los empleados de Yamaguchi Sama temblaba ligeramente, asustado porque acabase por llevarse un potencial mordisco. Pero su jefe estaba a pocos pasos, observando su desempeño; por lo que tragaban duro y continuaban cumpliendo las órdenes recibidas.

Sesshōmaru se sacudía, violentamente, con cada roce que, más que placer, pareciera que le provocara llagas ardientes en la piel. Mascullaba maldiciones y amenazas por lo bajo y se juraba a si mismo que la araña pagaría por todo esto por centuplicado. Tan furioso y distraído estaba, que tardó un buen rato en reconocer a uno de sus torturadores. Tenía un aspecto mucho más espabilado que en su primer encuentro, pero no había duda que era el mismo muchacho drogado que conoció en su primera visita al prostíbulo. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de concentración, Sesshōmaru esperó a que Naraku estuviese distraído con la conversación de uno de sus invitados y, disimulando, susurró al chaval.

—¡Pst! Tú, tengu... ¿Quieres vivir?

Rokurōta se hizo el loco pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asustada.

—Todos tus compañeros van a morir -tarde o temprano- por atreverse a tocar a Este Sesshōmaru. Si quieres salvar el pellejo, necesito que me hagas un favor.

El tengu se estremeció visiblemente ante la amenaza. Conocía muy bien la fama del Lord del Oeste y sabía que no exageraba en su declaración. No dijo nada pero, tras lanzar una ojeada a Yamaguchi Kanaru -que permanecía absorto en su charla- clavó firmemente la mirada en los dorados ojos del Lord. Para Sesshōmaru era más que suficiente, y una ligera media-sonrisa hizo destellar sus colmillos antes de continuar susurrando.

—Necesito que metas la mano por debajo de mi kaku-obi* y cojas el rollo de pergamino que guardo en el fundashi*. Debes hacer llevar el mensaje al poblado de Ruen, en la prefectura de Takeda, y entregarlo a un hanyō llamado Inuyasha. Si cumples con la misión sin ser detectado, no solo serás perdonado por Este Sesshōmaru, sino que tendrás cualquier cosa que desees. No tendrás que volver a vender tu trasero a los humanos nunca más. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás?

Rokurōta Kun volvió a lanzar una asustada mirada a su jefe y, tras debatirse internamente durante algunos segundos, acabó por tomar una decisión. Fingiendo continuar el espectáculo, se montó a horcajadas sobre el Lord del Oeste y comenzó a morder con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja. Sesshōmaru se sacudió y siseo, pero apretó estoicamente los dientes.

—¿Me da su palabra de honor? —susurró el muchacho en su oído.

Sesshōmaru expulsó lentamente todo el aire de sus pulmones e inspiró muy despacio, tratando, inútilmente, de controlar sus impulsos. Sobre todo, cuando sintió la pequeña mano del tengu deslizarse entre los pliegues de su kimono, buscando el mensaje. Al rozar sin querer su endurecida erección, soltó un leve gemido y se mordió con tanta fuerza el labio, que una gota de sangre acabó por escurrirse por su barbilla.

—¡Sí, maldita sea! —gruñó—. Date prisa.

El tengu estaba muy asustado pero no era ajeno a la enorme erección que se clavaba en su ingle. Rebuscó con rapidez hasta que, finalmente, logró dar con el minúsculo rollito de papel escondido en la entrepierna del Lord. Lo guardó disimuladamente en su propio fundashi y clavó la mirada, una vez más, en el daiyōkai.

—Recuerde lo prometido —susurró antes de lamer, despacio, el reguero de sangre, hasta acabar introduciendo la lengua en la boca semiabierta de Sesshōmaru. Agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, selló el pacto con un prolongado y profundo beso, acompañado de sensuales movimientos de cadera, restregándose contra el necesitado pene del daiyōkai.

Era increíblemente tortuosa, la sensación, y Sesshōmaru se sintió enormemente aliviado cuando escuchó la sonora palmada del anfitrión poniendo abrupto fin a la música, espectáculo y tortura.

Naraku estaba realmente furioso con lo que había podido observar en la jaula, por lo que ignoró descaradamente las quejas de sus invitados.

Rokurōta solo estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes, por lo que no iba a tomarla con el chaval, pero verlo besar al daiyōkai, de tan provocativa manera, despertó un desagradable sentimiento que no había tenido que sufrir desde la época en la que Onigumo observaba furioso los intercambios sexuales entre Kikyō e Inuyasha.

Los trabajadores de Yamaguchi abandonaron la jaula y fueron desapareciendo poco a poco de los jardines, acompañando a los invitados más afortunados a ocupar los reservados del burdel.

El resto de la noche transcurrió para Sesshōmaru entre oleadas de agonía. ¿Qué demonios le había dado de beber la araña? Sin duda debía tratarse de algún tipo de tóxico, pero el daiyōkai no conocía ni uno que pudiera provocar estos efectos. La lucha interna entre sus necesidades físicas y su orgullo lo estaba dejando tan exhausto que sentía que toda la escena daba vueltas a su alrededor, las voces le llegaban cada vez más distorsionadas y las imágenes parecían salidas del pincel de algún psicótico o esquizofrénico artista. En algún momento sintió como unas manos desataron el nudo que maniataba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y como alguien lo levantaba y arrastraba, a duras penas, por la vereda. Pero, a estas alturas, ya se sentía tan agotado que apenas era capaz de percibir algo a su alrededor. Había luz y silencio -por lo que se podría deducir que ya había amanecido- y no quedaba casi nadie en el jardín. Pero Sesshōmaru ya hacía horas que había dejado de ser muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Después, la luz se volvía a apagar y sintió que le dejaban caer sobre algún tipo de blanda superficie. Ahí es donde, finalmente, el agotamiento ganaba la batalla contra su conciencia.

 **~w~**

Las horas subsiguientes, hasta el final de la fiesta, fueron transcurriendo en lenta agonía para Naraku. No comprendía por qué estaba tan furioso, pero el mantener la falsa sonrisa y las buenas maneras fue todo un reto para las dotes de actuación de Yamaguchi Kanaru. Poco a poco, fue despidiéndose de sus invitados y trató de coordinar a los criados para la limpieza y recogida del jardín. Sesshōmaru permanecía en la jaula -sudando y con la mirada perdida- pero en ningún momento se rindió a sus impulsos. Naraku había planeado humillarlo hasta el punto de poder verlo rendido y suplicando delante de todo el mundo. Pero, al no lograrlo, se sentía ligeramente aliviado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era lo que buscaba? Ver al Lord del Oeste degradado y gimiendo de necesidad delante de los humanos ¿No era ese su objetivo? Pues parecía ser que no. Naraku descubrió que, efectivamente, deseaba oír gemir a Sesshōmaru; pero también descubrió que deseaba ser el único causante y oyente de tales gemidos. La escena que había presenciado había despertado algo primordial en él. Algo que solamente Onigumo había sentido con anterioridad. Masticando su rabia, aguantó a que se vaciase el jardín y llevó a un -prácticamente- desmayado Sesshōmaru, al subterráneo. Allí, le retiró la ropa y se quedó observando el inerte y sudoroso cuerpo.

Pasó lentamente los dedos por su clavícula y notó cómo la pálida piel, del color del mármol, se estremecía bajo su toque. Siguió trazando la lenta ruta por su pecho hasta llegar al pezón, que acabó por atrapar entre sus dedos. Se endureció de inmediato ante la estimulación y un suave suspiro se escapó de entre los labios abiertos del Daiyōkai. Pero Sesshōmaru debía de estar realmente agotado a causa de la presión que hubo de soportar durante tantas horas, por que no recuperó el sentido en ningún momento.

Naraku sonrió de medio lado y coló su otra mano entre los pliegues de su propio yukata, donde su endurecida erección reclamaba insistentemente su atención. Comenzó a tocarse, primero lentamente, mientras con su mano libre seguía recorriendo el pálido torso de Sesshōmaru. Deslizó los dedos por los marcados abdominales, para después mover sus caricias hacia los costados y pelvis, donde unas largas marcas de color magenta oscuro embellecían, con su trazado, la blancura impoluta de su piel. Al rozarlas, Sesshōmaru se revolvió en su sueño y gimió de manera tan sensual que Naraku sintió su interior arder.

—Así que tus marcas son aún más sensibles que el resto de tu piel... —susurró para si mismo ampliando el tamaño de su sonrisa.

Agarró con fuerza su propio pene y comenzó a sacudirlo con movimientos secos y cada vez más rápidos, mientras volvía a pasar sus afiladas garras por las marcas una y otra vez, robando nuevos gemidos de los labios de Sesshōmaru.

El daiyōkai, aún en su inconsciencia, lo había logrado excitar de manera tan exponencial que, tras unas pocas sacudidas de su mano, Naraku llegaba al orgasmo y unas gotas de semen saltaban salpicando el pecho desnudo de su prisionero. Limpió con un paño las pruebas del "delito"y se levantó, suspirando.

Tras liberarse, Naraku sentía como el estrés, acumulado por tantas horas de ejercer de amable anfitrión, se había finalmente desvanecido y que de nuevo lograba cierta claridad mental. Un sádico y vengativo pensamiento cruzó su mente: «Necesito hablar con Rokurōta Kun», se dijo. «Pero lo primero es lo primero.»

Vertió una generosa cantidad de agua fresca en un jarrón de barro, a la que añadió un chorrito de afrodisíaco, diluyendo tanto la sustancia que apenas se pudiera apreciar su sabor, y dejó la jarra junto al inconsciente Sesshōmaru.

—Cuando despiertes tendrás mucha sed, honorable Lord del Oeste...—murmuró—. No dudes en aplacarla con un poco de agua.

Después de eso, lanzó una última mirada hacia su víctima y salió en busca del tengu.

 **~w~**

Rokurōta sobrevolaba la provincia de Takeda a velocidad vertiginosa. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y el pánico hacía supurar sudores fríos por cada poro de su cuerpo. La sensación de ansiedad lo atacó nada más abandonar la fiesta y él mismo se daba cuenta de que no era capaz de disimularla. No sabía muy bien a qué temía más: si a las amenazas del Daiyōkai o a ser descubierto por su amo. Su mente trataba de montar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para pedirse unos días libres y viajar a Takeda sin levantar sospechas. ¿Algún familiar enfermo?¿Algún amigo necesitado? Pero al recibir la convocatoria de Yamaguchi Kanaru, a primera hora de la mañana, simplemente entró en pánico. Todas las imaginativas historias se borraron de su mente y simplemente echó a correr, sin siquiera tener muy claro su destino. «Lo sabe...», martilleaba su mente. «Sabe que pretendo traicionarlo; ese maldito siempre lo sabe todo. Y si no lo sabe todavía, lo sabrá en cuanto me vea... Debo largarme de aquí inmediatamente... Ahora que todavía puedo hacerlo»

Fue la decisión más estúpida que pudo haber tomado. Naraku sólo pretendía atormentarlo un poco para así calmar esos absurdos celos que lo corroían, pero no albergaba ninguna sospecha, ninguna corazonada lo llevó a desear interrogarlo, ni tenía más intención que la de hacerle sudar un rato. Pero la precipitada huída del muchacho encendió todas sus alarmas y Rokurōta apenas logró diez minutos de ventaja antes de que las Saimyōshō alertaran a su señor. Naraku mantuvo la distancia para ver a dónde se dirigía el muchacho y media hora más tarde se descubrió sobrevolando el bosque de Inuyasha, en dirección a una aldea que le resultaba harto conocida.

El tengu, ignorante de que los pequeños insectos le persiguieran, aterrizó en medio de una aldea que le pareció totalmente abandonada. Por todas partes se observaban cabañas deshabitadas o tapiadas con tablones,y tardó un buen rato en dar con algún ser vivo que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre el paradero del tal Inuyasha.

— El hanyō se marchó, muchacho, en busca de algún sanador para su esposa. Primero falleció la vieja sacerdotisa, junto a muchos otros aldeanos; el monje y la exterminadora, así como sus dos hijitas, también empezaron a presentar síntomas, por lo que en pro de su seguridad decidieron alejarse de la zona, marchándose al Templo de Mushin con la esperanza de que en ese lugar los Dioses escucharan mejor sus plegarias. Pero Kagome Sama se negó a abandonar a los aldeanos enfermos a su suerte y al poco tiempo acabó contagiándose también. Ahora está bajo los cuidados del pequeño kitsune, mientras su esposo busca, desesperado, algún remedio para este horrendo mal.

Rokurōta se estremeció ante las malas noticias, pero a estas alturas ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Entregaría el mensaje a la mujer del hanyō y con esto, su misión ya estaría cumplida; el Lord no especificó que se lo tuviera que dar a Inuyasha "en persona". Y después buscaría algún agujero donde esconderse hasta que pasara el vendaval.

—¿Y cuál es la cabaña de la miko enferma? Necesito entregarle un mensaje urgente de suma importancia.

—En dirección norte. Es la última de la aldea, junto al bosque.

Rokurōta no tardo en dar con la ubicación de la humilde y apartada choza y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, una poderosa garra lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró sin compasión a las profundidades de la maleza adyacente.

El bello y furioso yōkai que mantenía sus dos brazos atrapados a su espalda en una dolorosa llave era totalmente desconocido para el muchacho, pero no por ello resultaba menos intimidante. El tengu ya había soportado más sustos de los que su cuerpecillo podía resistir por un día, y temblando como un pajarito caído del nido, sollozaba entre convulsiones de pánico.

—¿Quién eres? Suéltame, por favor... ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?

Los ojos carmesíes, que lo atravesaban cual florete, brillaron divertidos ante su confusión.

—Vaya, vaya, Rokurōta Kun... mira que no reconocer a tu Amo y Señor... ¡Qué poca vergüenza, la tuya!

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Si es la primera vez que nos vemos...

—No eres nada hábil percibiendo el yōki, muchacho. Aunque mi aspecto sea diferente, mi energía demoníaca no ha cambiado. Además ya te dije que mi forma humana no es real.

—¿Yamaguchi Sama, es usted...?

Naraku finalmente soltó las manos del muchacho para aplaudir burlonamente mientras Rokurōta se arrodillaba humillado a los pies de su Señor.

—Y bien, Rokurōta Kun..., ¿se puede saber qué haces en este lugar tan alejado, en vez de acudir a mi presencia, tras una inequívoca orden?

—Yo... yo... p...perdóneme mi Señor... yo... es...taba ... yo...quería vi...visitar a un fa...familiar. Me a...avisaron de que estaba... e...en...enfermo, Señor... y... y... por eso que tuve que marcharme de... de inmediato ... y...

—Verás, Rokurōta Kun... Deberías inventarte algo mejor. Sé perfectamente quién vive en esa cabaña, así como sé que no te ha visto en su vida.

—Yo... bueno... es que en realidad... esto... él no es familia mía, sino el familiar de un muy buen amigo mío que... que, bueno... Me pidió por favor que viniera a verlo cuanto antes ya que él, él no podía venir en persona...

— ¡Jé! Con que un "buen amigo tuyo", ¿eh...? Es una pena...

— ¿Una pena, Señor?

— Sí... Una verdadera pena... Habrías resultado tan hermoso sobre la escena del teatro... Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, Naraku transformó su brazo en una gigantesca y afilada garra, con la que atravesó el pecho del muchacho, sin una pizca de duda o compasión.

—Lo siento, Rokurōta Kun— dijo, observando como los ojos del tengu perdían progresivamente la luz—. No puedo permitir que mi noble prisionero tenga "buenos amigos" purulando por ahí; así como no puedo permitir que los trabajadores que protejo y alimento no me sean leales al cien por cien.

 **~w~**

Cuando finalmente Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos, las tinieblas lo rodeaban prácticamente por completo.

Lo primero que pudo percibir fue la seca quemazón en su garganta; y lo segundo, su total incapacidad para moverse.

Se encontraba totalmente desnudo, de pie, encadenado a los gruesos barrotes metálicos de una fría y húmeda jaula. Y tras ellos, centrada en el espacio exterior a la celda, había una simple silla de madera sobre la que se encontraba -iluminada por la escasa luz de dos velas- la cabeza decapitada del joven tengu en el que el Lord del Oeste había depositado todas sus esperanzas.

Pero su confusión y desesperación iniciales se disiparon rápidamente para ser sustituidas por rabia y cabreo. Sesshōmaru se debatió furiosamente, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas y grilletes que lo mantenían con el rostro pegado a los barrotes, y contaminando el silencio con metálicos tintineos y gruñidos.

—¡¿Qué demonios...?! —masculló entre dientes al darse cuenta que ni con el mayor acopio de sus fuerzas, era capaz de hacer ceder al metal.

—Veo que por fin ha despertado Sesshōmaru Sama... Espero que el descanso le haya resultado reparador...

Una burlona y bien conocida voz resonó en algún lejano punto a su espalda, desde las profundas tinieblas del fondo de la jaula.

—¡Suéltame inmediatamente, maldita araña! ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!

—"Esto", querido Lord del Oeste, es tu castigo. Ya te advertí que nada ocurre en mi casa sin que yo me entere, y aún así, decidiste ignorar mi amable consejo y urdir tu pequeño complot. El pobre Rokurōta Kun ha tenido que pagar con su vida el precio de tu soberbia, así que, lo justo es que tú también asumas parte de las consecuencias de tus irreflexivos actos.

Durante un momento, un deje de lo que podría ser catalogado como remordimientos, agitó el pecho de Sesshōmaru, pero desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido, sustituido por la - mucho más propia de su persona - irritación y molestia.

«¡Estúpido mocoso incompetente! ¡Mira que dejarse atrapar...! », rumiaba mientras volvía a tirar con todas sus fuerzas de las cadenas, debatiéndose, demasiado rabioso para darse cuenta de lo inútil de sus forcejeos.

—Así solo conseguirás hacerte daño. Esas cadenas fueron forjadas al calor de la Llama de Dragón. No solo son increíblemente fuertes, sino que además están protegidas por su hechizo. Hazme caso y estate quietecito o acabarás por desgarrarte las muñecas y tobillos...

—¡No te atrevas a darme más malditos consejos, gusano repugnante! ¡Pagarás por esto...! ¡En cuanto me suelte te voy a abrir en canal y...!

Por suerte o por desgracia, la voz del Daiyōkai, ya rota por la sequedad e irritación de su garganta, terminó de cortarse a causa de los gritos. Sesshōmaru tenía tanta sed que mataría a quien sea por un trago de agua.

Mataría pero no suplicaría...

Intentó escupir su furia en forma de hirientes insultos una vez más pero sus cuerdas vocales ya habían llegado a su límite y solo fue capaz de toser.

—¿Tienes sed, Sesshōmaru Sama? Desgraciadamente tuve que administrarte un fuerte sedante para que no te despertaras durante las manipulaciones para traerte aquí, por lo que no pudiste beber el agua que te dejé preparada. ¿Deseas un trago ahora?

Sesshōmaru apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para obligarse a callar. La sed que lo consumía era tan inmensa que tenía la impresión de haberse tragado un puñado de brasas. Pero su orgullo fue,como siempre, más poderoso que sus necesidades e impulsos, y mantuvo sus labios firmemente cerrados.

—Vamos..., no me seas testarudo. Debes estar realmente sediento; perdiste muchísimos líquidos durante la recepción y has estado inconsciente durante casi dos días.

¡No! Lord Sesshōmaru nunca pedía, él exigía o tomaba. Moriría de sed antes de suplicar.

Pero la hipnótica voz de su enemigo no se rendía. Era cada vez más cercana y cautivadora. Cuando notó el cálido aliento de la araña a pocos centímetros de su oreja, el susurro casi lo hizo estremecer..., casi...

—Ya veo..., ese inquebrantable orgullo te impedirá pedirlo, ¿verdad? Pero el agua es fuente de vida, Sesshōmaru Sama. La necesitas. De acuerdo, te lo haré más fácil y te "obligaré" a tomarla. Para que veas que no soy tan malvado... Abre la boca.

Sesshōmaru sintió un leve alivio porque la araña terminara con su lucha interna. No lo había pedido sino que era obligado... por la fuerza... Eso era degradante pero a un nivel mucho menor que el de suplicar. Pero este Sesshōmaru tampoco cumplía órdenes.

«¡Una mierda voy a abrir la boca... porque tú me lo mandes! », pensaba mientras seguía apretando los labios

—Maldita sea, mi Lord... —susurró la voz en su oreja, cada vez más grave y cálida—. ¿Por qué será que ese estoicismo inútil, suyo, me parece tan atractivo?

Una pálida mano -de largos dedos y afiladas garras- recorrió el lateral de su cuello, partiendo desde la clavícula, siguiendo la ruta de las triangulares marcas de su mejilla, para descender finalmente hasta la comisura de los finos labios. Una caricia, suave como una pluma, los perfiló lentamente y, al momento siguiente, de sopetón y con fuerza, otra mano lo agarró de la barbilla, tirando con fuerza de ella hasta abrir las mandíbulas lo suficiente para que los acariciantes dedos se colasen en el interior de la boca del Daiyōkai.

Tras eso, la mano que tiraba de su barbilla se retiró, para retornar, sujetando por el asa, una jarra de cerámica.

— Sé lo que piensas...¿Deseas morderme los dedos o quieres que te "obligue" a saciar tu sed?

Sesshōmaru realmente pensaba justamente en eso. La escena se congeló durante varios interminables segundos... ¿Por qué la araña no lo sujetaba con fuerza?¿Por qué no retiraba sus dedos? Sabía a la perfección que Este Sesshōmaru podría arrancárselos de un bocado... ¿Acaso le estaba dando la opción de elegir? Sesshōmaru, en realidad, estaba tan confuso que simplemente se quedó paralizado y con la boca abierta, cansado ya de la guerra de voluntades.

Permanecieron así varios minutos hasta que la voz de Naraku lanzó un aliviado suspiro.

— Muy bien... Así me gusta...

Después, con su mano libre, acercó la jarra de agua helada a los labios del Daiyōkai y fue vertiendo, lentamente, el preciado líquido en el interior de su boca.

Sesshōmaru tragó con avidez.

Dulce... tan dulce... Solo si has pasado un largo periodo de sed intensa serás capaz de comprender lo dulces que le parecieron esos tragos a Sesshōmaru. Pero una vez calmada la necesidad, comprendió que el agua era demasiado dulce. Dulce de verdad, literalmente dulce, incluso algo empalagosa. Aún así siguió tragando, ignorando las alarmas de su cabeza, hasta terminar con todo el contenido de la jarra. Pero sabía a la perfección que había algo adulterando ese líquido, igual que el sake que se le ofreció unos días antes.

Los dedos de Naraku siguieron acariciando los sensuales y húmedos labios del Daiyōkai, mientras la burlona voz seguía molestándolo, a pocos centímetros de su oreja.

—¿Mejor ahora? Si deseas más, no dudes en pedirla.

—¿Qué clase de mierda echaste dentro para que tengas tanto interés en que me la beba?— La voz de Sesshōmaru había retornado tras calmarse el ardor de su garganta, y se presentaba tan cínica y llena de ironía como siempre.

—Vaya... me pillaste. Es un pequeño proyecto de investigación de cosecha propia. Un infalible afrodisiaco de muy agradables efectos.

—¿Con eso habías drogado a esa difunta putilla, el día de nuestro reencuentro? No parecía disfrutar mucho, la verdad.

—Bueno, los primeros experimentos siempre son algo arriesgados. Pero he perfeccionado el refinado y la dosis para que no tuviera efectos tan extremos. A ti solo te provocará placer, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y por qué demonios desearías hacerme sentir placer? ¿Para humillarme y degradarme delante los patéticos humanos?

—Puede que fuera así al principio, pero ya no. Lo intenté durante la recepción pero lo cierto es que fracasé. Luchaste contra mí, contra los químicos y contra la degradante situación, pero aún así jamás perdiste la dignidad. Perdí ese duelo, pero lo cierto es que no me importó perder. Fue placentero observar tanta fuerza de voluntad e integridad, y al mismo tiempo fue fascinante observar tu placer y como tratabas de resistirlo. Así que la única respuesta sincera que puedo dar a tu pregunta es que me provoca placer provocarte placer a ti.

—Já, absurdo e inútil, además de repugnante. Jamás me provocarás algo diferente al asco.

A pesar de sus altaneras palabras, Sesshōmaru ya estaba familiarizado con las sensaciones que poco a poco lo iban invadiendo. Esta vez sabía a qué se debían las oleadas de calor que empezaban a zarandearlo desde la base de su estómago. Sabía la causa de que toda su piel se sintiera tirante e hipersensibilizada. Esta vez no había factor desconocido ni miradas de seres inferiores que lo obligaran a mantener la compostura. Sesshōmaru deseaba que ese conocimiento sirviera de alimento a su ira, pero no conseguía alcanzarla. Su mente, cada vez más nublada, no era capaz de concentrarse en buscarla.

Y mientras su boca seguía mintiendo, orgullosa, Naraku se decidió por lo opuesto. No tenía necesidad de volver a mentir.

Se apartó por un instante para recoger lo que necesitaba y se volvió a situar detrás de Sesshōmaru para responder a sus desdeñosas palabras de desprecio.

—Por supuesto... Ya conozco el megalítico poder de tu orgullo. Pero, aún así, sigo deseando provocarte placer, por algún motivo que no acierto a explicarme todavía—. Extendió el brazo y, con una afilada garra recorrió la descendente ruta desde las cervicales de Sesshōmaru; a través del centro de su espalda, contando cada vértebra, dejando una estela de suave escozor a su paso... Al Daiyōkai se le pusieron los pelos de la nuca de punta y la carne de gallina; la sensación era más intensa que el recuerdo de quién se la estaba provocando—. Y como quiero ahorrarte alguna que otra guerra interior, usaré esta pequeña ayuda. Piensa en el afrodisíaco como si fuera una herramienta, un arma, un tóxico, algo artificial... Es algo que "te obliga", Sesshōmaru Sama, y por lo tanto, te exime de la responsabilidad de ceder al placer o reprimir tus gemidos.

En ese momento la mano se detuvo, justo a la altura de su rabadilla. Después el Daiyōkai pudo percibir como un líquido espeso y untuoso era vertido entre sus nalgas y el aire se llenó del olor exótico y picante característico de los aceites aromáticos.

* * *

 _GLOSARIO_

 _Kaku-obi: Cinturón (obi) masculino_

 _Fundashi: Larga tira de tela enrollada alrededor de los genitales. Es el equivalente a la ropa interior que se usaba en la época_


	9. Capítulo 8: Rendición Ad Libitum

_NOTA_ _Y ADVERTENCIA_

 _Bueno..., ya os imagináis por qué tardaba tanto en actualizar. Bienvenidos a un capítulo de puro Porn Without Plot (but with a lot of Blood)... ¡Vaya, salió un pareado! Estoy hecha una poeta (súbete la bragueta). ¡BASTA YA! QUE ALGUIEN ME DISPARE..._ _Si es que el estrés me hace escribir gilipolleces... No soy capaz de controlarme._ _¿Y por qué el estrés? Pues lo cierto es que no entiendo cómo algo que me gusta tanto leer y que siempre incluyo en mayor o menor medida en mis historias, necesite de tanto esfuerzo y frustración para ser escrito. Que si el ambiente, que si el humor, que si mis niveles hormonales, que si Plutón (ya sea el ex planeta, o el Pluto gigante) debe estar atravesando la constelación de Alfa Cenutrio..._ _Pero mis lemon son una recurrente partida de Zelda. O reúnes todos los objetos que te pida la Diosa y los planetas se alinean con perspectiva caballeresca, o simplemente, no funciona._ _En fin, ya pasó el mal trago y aquí os traigo el resultado. En realidad no es solo PWP. A pesar de no haber desarrollo argumental, sí que me estuve comiendo durante semanas el coco en todo lo referente al desarrollo de personajes. Mi intención es clara: sacarlos tanto a ellos como a vosotros de la zona de confort. Ya os prometí que no habría roles en esta historia (algo bastante difícil de encajar por más de uno/a y que me ha costado un par de reproches. Abro comillas: OMFG nooo Sessho nooo... No puedes ukearlo... ... ... ... cierro comillas ... ... ... ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué pasa, que solo Naraku se lo va a pasar bien? Como se nota que no habéis probado el sexo anal. Además... GRRRR ODIO ESE PALABRO ¿ukear? Al que lo inventó sí que lo ukeaba yo, con el palo de una escoba) Pero no me importa, si hago lo que todos me aburro a mi misma, y las etiquetas y clichés están para romperlos. Aún así no me gusta el OOC y si quisiera reinventar a los personajes escribiría originales. Así que me costó bastante equilibrar ambos deseos y quedar medianamente satisfecha con el resultado. Pero os corresponde a los demás juzgar si lo logré o fue un fracaso, yo simplemente os recomiendo que no os fiéis. Hay dominación y sumisión, por supuesto, pero ¿quién domina a quién? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta qué punto? El tira y afloja será constante hasta el final, pero no sólo entre ellos, sino interno a cada protagonista, y sólo acabará cuando sean capaces de entenderse a si mismos._

 ** _R-18 PWP+Blood a partir de este punto. Fondo musical que me inspiró durante el proceso: F**k you all the time de JEREMIH. Pincharosla de fondo que el ambiente lo es todo. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **capítulo 8: Rendición ad libidum.**

...placer...

El placer o la búsqueda del mismo jamás fue un tabú para los yōkai.

Esos seres conservan -de manera bastante más explícita- los instintos, usos y costumbres de las bestias, cuyos genes dejan huella incluso en su aspecto físico.

Son animales, lo saben y lo reconocen; a diferencia de ese otro animal llamado ser humano, que se avergüenza de sus instintos y rodea sus interacciones y relaciones personales de complejas normas y protocolos. Que si la decencia, que si la moral, que si la fidelidad o la obediencia… Convierten el placer en algo vergonzoso, y las prácticas para obtenerlo en meros instrumentos para la reproducción de su especie.

No es que los yōkai no buscaran reproducirse; tarde o temprano llega ese momento de su existencia, en que decidían marcar a alguien del sexo contrario y se ponían manos a la obra con la intención de ampliar su manada.

Pero la búsqueda de placer es un fin en si mismo. Un destino que podría ser recorrido en solitario o con compañeros de viaje… cuyo género era lo de menos.

Por supuesto que tienen sus preferencias individuales pero, la gran mayoría, copulan con congéneres de ambos sexos sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Aún así las preferencias importaban y eran acordes al carácter de cada uno… Naraku era consciente de eso así que, antes de continuar con el "castigo" al Daiyōkai, decidió indagar un poco sobre las de su prisionero.

—¿Ha follado alguna vez con otro macho, Sesshōmaru Sama?

Sesshōmaru tomó lentamente aire y trató de concentrarse mientras sentía como las untuosas gotas de aceite se resbalaban entre sus nalgas y se escurrían por sus muslos. Después, un segundo cálido y aromático chorro cayó, esta vez, por su nuca.

Dos fuertes y hábiles manos se posicionaron en sus omoplatos y comenzaron un lento e intenso masaje, distribuyendo el aceite por cada rincón de la marmórea piel mediante lentos círculos. Sus atrofiados músculos fueron atendidos uno a uno, con dedicación y paciencia; y una vez relajados eran arañados por afiladas garras hasta que volvieran a contraerse de dolor.

Y así una y otra vez, mientras los minutos se escurrían como gotas de lluvia por un cristal. Poco a poco, las manos de la araña iban bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. El contacto con las marcas magenta que atravesaban sus costados le hacía sentir auténticos calambrazos cuando los largos dedos se arrastraban a lo largo de su longitud.

Se entretuvieron allí por un rato y finalmente descendieron, para masajear con el mismo ahínco y lentitud, el perfectamente torneado trasero del Daiyōkai.

La cabeza de Sesshōmaru estaba bastante turbia a estas alturas, pero no lo suficiente como para no enterarse de la pregunta. Y de todo aquello que implicaba...

Los escasos recuerdos de sus cópulas inundaron su mente.

Si debemos ser sinceros, la vida sexual del Lord del Oeste era bastante parca y humilde. Sus celos sólo se daban una vez al año y ni eso a veces. Y cuando sucedían, agarraba a la primera hembra que se le pusiera a tiro y se la follaba de manera veloz, brutal y -bastante a menudo- sin su consentimiento.

¿Hubo alguna vez algún macho? Sí… lo hubo, hace muchos años… cuando apenas era un adolescente. Fue un criado de la Casa de la Luna, un muchacho de rasgos hermosos y afeminados, que su madre disfrutaba torturando, vistiendolo con sus propios kimonos para embaucar y reírse de otros nobles yōkai que la visitaban y que no eran capaces de ver a través del disfraz, ni siguiera por el olor.

El desafortunado muchacho se cruzó delante de su joven Amo una tarde de verano, en pleno calentón del clima y del celo del Daiyokai; y hasta que Sesshōmaru no arrancó sus ropas y trató de penetrarle, no se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un macho.

Aunque no le duró mucho la sorpresa: de todas formas disfrutaba mucho más del sexo anal que del vaginal y le proporcionaba la ventaja adicional de no tener que observar los rostros desencajados de sus parejas, que le parecían de todo menos excitantes.

Le dió la vuelta y lo embistió por detrás, y hasta allí llegó la experiencia… tan parecida a la del sexo con hembras que no representó siquiera una leve alteración a las costumbres del joven Sesshōmaru.

—¿Tú qué crees, escoria?—acertó a farfullar, mientras el recuerdo se marchaba tan rápido como vino.

«¿Cómo te atreves a meter la nariz en los asuntos privados de un Daiyōkai?», pensó furioso. ¡Y una mierda iba a contestar a una pregunta tan descarada!

—¡Jé…! Supongo que sí, entonces. Total, todos lo hacemos. Pero tengo serias dudas de que hayas disfrutado de la experiencia al completo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "al completo"? —preguntó secamente Sesshōmaru mientras los pelos de su nuca se erizaban.

La reptante mano de naraku se deslizó, perfilando esas sugerentes curvas, para rozar brevemente sus testículos. Después subió velozmente entre ambas nalgas, frenando justo encima de su entrada, que se contrajo y apretó instintivamente ante el toque.

—Creo que sabes a la perfección a qué me refiero. —susurró Naraku en su oído.

La reacción del Daiyōkai fue inmediata. Se sacudió como si le hubieran aplicado un cable de alta tensión en la zona para continuar forcejeando y forcejeando hasta que sus muñecas se tiñeron de carmesí.

« Ya me lo imaginaba…», se dijo la Araña y sacó inmediatamente la mano de entre sus muslos. Pero Sesshōmaru siguió debatiéndose, dominado por espasmódicos movimientos que ni él era capaz de explicar.

— Calma… estate quieto… Te estás haciendo daño,,,

Naraku trató sin éxito de tranquilizar a su víctima, sin ser él tampoco capaz de explicar por qué sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Quería provocarle placer y esto parecía estar lejos de lograrlo. Finalmente lanzó un gruñido y dio energicamente la vuelta al yōkai para acabar atrapando su rostro entre las palmas de las manos.

—¡Quieto! —ordenó tajantemente mientras observaba los ojos firmemente cerrados del Daiyōkai, que seguía convulsionando.

« Maldita sea…», acertó a pensar antes de sucumbir a su propio deseo y estampar brutalmente su boca contra los apretados labios de Sesshōmaru.

Una vez sobre ellos, la lengua giró en círculos buscando ansiosa una apertura, mientras era ayudada por los colmillos de Naraku, que mordisqueaban suavemente uno y otro labio provocando, sin rendirse, el derrumbamiento de la resistencia. Finalmente los finos labios de Sesshōmaru dejaron de apretar y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Naraku aprovechó la ocasión al vuelo e introdujo su ávida lengua hasta el fondo, donde recorrió lentamente cada milímetro de la caliente cavidad creando una sinfonía de sensaciones a su paso.

Sesshōmaru fue absorbido por ella, embriagándose con la saliva de la Araña, mientras el afrodisíaco volvía a tomar el control de su cuerpo y los espasmos perdían intensidad hasta su completa desaparición.

Cuando las bocas se separaron, buscando oxígeno, sendas hileras de saliva se escurrían por la barbilla de ambos hombres, y las nubes blancas de sus alientos se entremezclaban, emborronando su visión.

—Supongo que es pronto para eso. —murmuró Naraku hechizado por el brillante oro empañado que resplandecía a pocos centímetros de su rostro. —No tema, Sesshōmaru Sama, le prometí placer y sólo placer obtendrá de mi. —Tras la promesa la boca de la Araña se dirigió al cuello del Daiyōkai, lamiendo sensualmente su clavícula y descendiendo poco a poco hacia esos marcados pectorales que la atraían como imanes.

—Me das asco —gruñó Sesshōmaru— Jamás me provocarás...ningún... pla..cer…¡aaah!

Mentía… Mentía descaradamente. La enloquecedora sensación de los colmillos de Naraku alrededor de su pezón no podía ser llamada otra cosa distinta a placer. Barría con los restos de su resistencia y le dejaba en evidencia por momentos, mientras su pene se iba endureciendo, humedeciendo y elevando.

Si había algo que realmente asqueara a Sesshōmaru en esos momentos eran sus propias mentiras, su desoladora debilidad. Apretó de nuevo los dientes, mientras una lágrima de rabia escapaba y resbalaba acusadoramente por su mejilla.

Naraku continuaba devorando ávidamente esos pezones, que sentía duros como guijarros debajo de su lengua. hasta que no pudo resistir la tentación de elevar la vista. La elevó buscando deleitarse con la expresión de éxtasis de Sesshōmaru pero encontró, una vez más, un claro retrato al estoicismo: ojos demoníacos empañados de furia y rostro brillante de sudor.

¿Sudor? No, ese brillo no era sudor. Un inexplicable dolor contrajo momentáneamente su pecho, como si alguien le apretara el corazón en un puño. Con lo mucho que se estaba esforzando y seguía perdiendo el maldito duelo.

Suspiró y se incorporó para encarar esos ojos rojos con su propio carmesí, lamió lentamente esa maldita lágrima y volvió a besarlo, haciendo frente a los colmillos alargados y puntiagudos sin un atisbo de vacilación. Pero mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, expectantes… Hasta que, poco a poco, la mirada de Sesshōmaru recuperó el dorado que tanto le gustaba.

—Deja ya de sufrir… —suplicó con su tono más persuasivo, mientras depositaba fugaces besos sobre los pálidos labios, nariz, mejillas... —Deja de mortificarte. Eres magnífico, fuerte, poderoso… No tienes la culpa… Te drogué, ¿recuerdas? Soy terriblemente malvado, he intoxicado tu cuerpo y tu mente con narcóticos que te han arrebatado la responsabilidad sobre lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante.

Poco a poco el hechizo hacía efecto y Sesshōmaru cerraba los ojos, rindiéndose a las oleadas de ardor que arrasaban su interior.

— Déjate llevar… —seguía susurrando Naraku mientras sacaba una fina tira de seda negra y la ataba alrededor de esos ojos ausentes. —Ya que nada puedes hacer, disfruta... Que mis caricias te lleven a donde nadie te ha llevado. Quiero que me sientas, quiero sentirte en mi interior, introducirme dentro de ti… Quiero saber… quién eres… realmente Sesshōmaru. Deshazte de la careta de Lord del Oeste. Quiero conocer quién es ese ser tan enigmático que me sigue proporcionando un objetivo en la vida.

Con esta última declaración, Naraku se agarró firmemente a la delgada cintura y volvió a descender para acabar arrodillado a los pies del Daiyōkai. Allí pudo observar, aliviado, como esa enorme y dura erección volvía a apuntar masivamente hacia su rostro. Una tentadora gota de semen hacía su punta brillar y Naraku la degustó con la punta de la lengua antes de introducirse totalmente el palpitante pene en la boca.

Sesshōmaru estaba perdido. Flotaba en la nada más absoluta, libre por fin del martirio de sus pensamientos, libre del terrible peso de su orgullo. Se perdió en la oscuridad sin mirar atrás, totalmente derrotado por la enloquecedora sensación de húmedo calor que le envolvía la polla. Vencido por esos dedos que acariciaban sus testículos, por ese lento vaivén que terminaba con la punta de su glande aprisionada por una garganta que olvidó completamente a quién pertenecía. Se dejó llevar por la marea de sensaciones, totalmente ajeno al transcurso del tiempo, liberando los gemidos que tanto tiempo llevaba conteniendo.

Era una música sublime, la más hermosa que Naraku hubiera escuchado. Al son de esa voz grave, abrasadora y sensual, cuyo tempo se aceleraba al ritmo del vaivén de su cabeza, la araña sintió su propio sexo tornarse duro como el pedernal; casi tan duro como el que estaba follandose su garganta. Siguió subiendo el ritmo mientras se masturbaba con una mano y con la otra clavaba firmemente las garras en las nalgas de Sesshōmaru, empujando para sincronizar el ritmo de las caderas que le embestían con violencia.

* * *

 _(Perdón por la interrupción pero ¿os gustaría oír a Sesshōmaru gemir? Poned "narita ken uke" en el buscador de youtube pulsad el play y gozadlo)_

* * *

«Mierda», pensó la Araña, mientras se corría en su propia mano. Habría querido hacerlo a la vez que Sesshōmaru y por ello había aumentado la velocidad e intensidad de la felación hasta el límite de las arcadas. Pero no lo logró. El pene de Sesshōmaru permanecía enorme, caliente y duro como el acero en su boca, sin intención alguna de llegar al clímax a pesar de los embriagadores gemidos emitidos por su dueño.

Naraku cambió la boca por las manos y siguió masturbándole mientras volvía a enredar su lengua con la del Daiyōkai en un beso profundo y prolongado, que pausaba y reanudaba cada pocos segundos tan solo para disfrutar de esos gemidos que le robaban el aliento.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntaba de vez en cuando, con su propia voz resollante de placer. —Dimelo, Sesshōmaru… dime que te gusta. Dime cómo quieres que te lo haga…

Y se frustraba… Una y otra vez, al no obtener respuesta. Ya había logrado que los gemidos fueran liberados, pero ansiaba más. Había pasado una hora, quizá dos… Se había corrido por segunda vez escuchando los gemidos de su prisionero… pero, ¡maldita avaricia, que volvía a envenenarle la sangre! El líquido pre-seminal que logro arrebatarle no calmaba la sed. Quería más…, más de esa voz… más de ese cuerpo… más de ese espíritu inquebrantable.

— Dímelo… ¿qué quieres? ¿Cómo puedo complacerte ? ¿Tanto me detestas que no eres capaz de gozar hasta el final? Puedo ser quien tú quieras ahora mismo. No eres capaz de verme, solo puedes sentirme. Imagina que soy alguien más… Alguien que no detestes a muerte… alguien a quien tú desees… Dime lo que quieres.

Sesshōmaru, lo cierto es que no sabía lo que quería. Bueno, sí… quería correrse, pero al mismo tiempo quería que este momento no terminara jamás. Su mente, totalmente vacía, volaba libre, lejos del cautiverio, de la humillación, del miedo por Rin, de implacable rabia de su orgullo… Su cuerpo flotaba a la deriva, entre embates de placer. Estaba más allá de excitado -a un punto que bordeaba el dolor- pero no lograba el clímax; era más bien como si estuviera balanceándose en un largo y constante orgasmo que siempre prometía más y más.

Por eso no era realmente consciente de quién era la fuente de ese placer, hasta que la voz de la maldita Araña regresó para recordárselo.

—Quiero… que te calles... —masculló entre gemidos, dándole a Naraku la tan reclamada respuesta. — ¡Cállate y métetela de una… puta vez!

Naraku sonrió contento. ¡Oh, sí! Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Esa profunda y masculina voz, autoritaria, a la vez que desesperada. Una sola frase y ya lograba que se empalmara de nuevo.

Volvió a pasar las manos pòr los glúteos empapados de aceite de Sesshōmaru, para lubricarse a continuación a si mismo. Hace tiempo que no había tenido sexo anal y, a pesar de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, sabía lo doloroso que puede ser el perder la forma de ese lugar en particular. Tras empapar y dilatar su ano puso a Sesshōmaru de cara a la reja de nuevo y se introdujo entre el frío metal y el ardiente cuerpo del Daiyōkai. Le dio la espalda a su prisionero, quedando prácticamente atrapado por el musculoso cuerpo que lo empujaba contra la reja, y colocó a la enorme erección en el lugar y ángulo adecuados para poder ser penetrado.

—Vamos… —resolló, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas a los barrotes. —Quiero sentirte en mi interior. Entra en mí, Sesshōmaru…

Por una vez el Daiyōkai no titubeó lo más mínimo ante una orden. De una veloz y brutal arremetida embistió sin piedad a la Araña hasta el fondo de sus entrañas; y cuando llegó al fondo, no se detuvo para acomodarse. Salió igual de rápido que había entrado y, una vez fuera, volvió a embestir, una y otra vez, con movimientos secos y enérgicos. Acelerando, cada vez más y más duro.

Naraku aulló de dolor pero, al salir Sesshomaru , elevó el trasero para facilitarle la siguiente intrusión. No tuvo que esperar demasiado: al segundo se liberó de esa erección que atravesaba sus entrañas cual machete y al siguiente volvía a recibirla, más firme y brutal que antes. El delgado vientre del que alguna vez fue el noble Hitomi Kagewaki se inflaba levemente con cada intrusión pero sus flexibles y finas caderas se arqueaban, tratando de pegarse aún más a Sesshomaru, buscando un contacto mayor y una penetración más profunda.

Grito una vez, dos y tres…; apretó los barrotes hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Pero a la cuarta vez, el grito se convirtió en gemido extasiado y fue a la salida cuando sintió ganas de volver a gritar. Gritar a causa del vacío que dejaba en su interior ese miembro al abandonarle.

Era apabullante, el dolor. Tal como supuso, el tamaño de ese pene era algo imposible de manejar sin sufrir; pero ese mismo tamaño y forma particular lograba presionar su próstata; con precisión matemática; con cada arremetida y le proporcionaba una sensación de total plenitud. Su tamaño hacía que le costara entrar pero una vez dentro encajaba a la perfección. Como si desde siempre hubiera sido parte suya…, como si hubiera sido creado a su medida…

Dolor y placer… Naraku había aprendido a soportar el primero y a aprovechar al máximo el segundo; pero ahora estaba empezando a aprender que al combinarlos en su justa medida, ambos se retroalimentaban y potenciaban para crear una sensación más adictiva que la del narcótico más potente. Sesshōmaru también la estaba descubriendo. Al dolor de su, hinchada por horas, erección se sumaba la dificultad de atravesar ese orificio tan estrecho y apretado; pero por mucho que aumentase la velocidad, el placer se mantenía estable y constante, sin alcanzar la ansiada cúspide.

Aún entre espejismos, Sesshōmaru disfrutaba de su propio dolor y, al mismo tiempo, se regodeaba con malicia a causa del dolor que estaba causando con seguridad a la abominable Araña. Mucho mayor que el suyo, seguramente… Notaba cierta humedad y chapoteo al embestir, así que esperaba haber desgarrado y provocado una abundante hemorragia dentro del ano de Naraku a estas alturas.

Aunque sus jadeos no parecían de sufrimiento… Ni tampoco la voz, que indicaba que el insecto estaba cerca de correrse de nuevo.

—¿En quién piensas Sesshōmaru…? —gimió Naraku al notar un cambio en el patrón de movimientos y en el tamaño de la erección de su interior.

«¿Esta cosa puede crecer más todavía?», pensó, fascinado. Pero el pensamiento siguiente fue de los oscuros y retorcidos: «¿Qué fue lo que lo excitó? Algo en su cabeza, sin duda… ¿En quién estará pensando mientras follamos? ¿En mi difunta bunshin del viento, en ese mocoso disfrazado de ninja que le seguía a todas partes o, acaso en su "protegida" y adorada Rin…? ¡Ahhhhhgg! Sé que yo mismo se lo dije…¿por qué entonces me jode tanto? ¡Mierda, mierda! Necesito saberlo…»

—¿En quién piensas, dímelo? —elevó la Araña el tono para superar en volumen a los sensuales gruñidos de su prisionero.

Entre brumas de sexo y sangre esa voz golpeó a Sesshōmaru en el centro de su consciencia, amortiguando los efectos del afrodisíaco y haciéndole frenar en seco.

Vale, se endureció pensando en el trasero de Naraku pero no por lo que creéis, malditos mal pensados… Pensaba en su sangrante trasero… Que no es lo mismo, joder...

—¿Por qué paras?—gimió la Araña, con esa voz sarcástica que tanto lo molestaba. —¿Acaso te he pillado haciendo algo malo? Vaya, vaya… ¿Pensabas en Rin, verdad? ¡Joder, menudo enfermo! ¡Si es una cría de doce años!

Sesshōmaru lo embistió con toda su rabia, una única vez y volvió a parar. Ahí estaba… su ira. Por fin lograba encontrarla en este laberinto de placer. Naraku suspiró de gozo esperando la siguiente embestida pero el Daiyōkai permanecía congelado y su interior vacío.

—Sigue… joder… Siento si te ofendí… Seguro que no estarías pensando en una niña de doce años… con la cantidad de amantes que habrán compartido tu cama… —Con esas palabras, Naraku sin duda buscaba halagar la vanidad de Sesshōmaru y volver a poner en marcha esa fuente de dolor placentero que tanto echaba de menos en su vientre; pero seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas a sus retorcidos pensamientos, casi seguro de que había dado en el clavo.

Pero nosotros sabemos la verdad. Sabemos en quién pensaba el orgulloso Daiyōkai mientras disfrutaba del sexo con los ojos bien vendados: en nadie. Desde el momento en que le fue robado el sentido de la vista, Sesshōmaru se abandonó al coma mental. No pensaba, no recordaba, no sufría... Solo sentía.

Y la voz de la Araña, con sus estúpidas preguntas y sugerencias, era la única culpable de romper esa burbuja de fantasía y felicidad. Cuando le propuso pensar en otro, realmente lo intentó: pensó en todas y cada una de las hembras y el único macho con los que se había acostado, y recordó que lo que sintió en cada una de esas cópulas, no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Así que dejó de intentar pensar en otros y se concentró en dejar de pensar. Y cuando la molesta voz lo sacaba de su Nirvana, se dedicaba a imaginar a la Araña a cuatro patas, sometida, violada y gimiendo…

«De dolor… Sí, de dolor, joder... O de lo que sea... ¡¿Qué más dá de lo que gima?!»

No… esa imagen que está imaginando ahora mismo tiene poco o nada que ver con el dolor. Es la espalda de Naraku, amplia y musculosa y con esa enorme araña que la cubre como un estilizado tatuaje. Sesshōmaru gustaba de la estética armoniosa y elegante y debía reconocer que la marca era -estéticamente hablando- un acertado adorno de la naturaleza… No tan sublime como sus propias marcas pero armoniosa y favorecedora…

«¡Para ya, ostia!... Es lo que cae entre sus piernas lo que te interesa, joder. ¡Piensa en la puta sangre!»

Pero no podía… El Lord del Oeste no era precisamente imaginativo, por no decir que carecía totalmente de habilidades creativas… Lo que imaginó antes, bajo el efecto de los narcóticos, ahora era sustituido por algo que a los narcóticos les parecería más práctico a la hora de excitar. Si quería pensar en sangre debía verla primero...

Quería ver esa sangre…

—¿Quieres que te la vuelva a meter? —preguntó, tratando de ralentizar su jadeante respiración.

—Mmmm. ¿Quiere jugar, Sesshōmaru Sama? —volvió al modo honorífico Naraku. Clara señal de que se estaba burlando de él de nuevo.— Pensaba que eran sus instintos los que le gobernaban hasta ahora pero veo que su capacidad de resistencia a mis mejunjes va aumentando.

—¿No quieres?

—Sabes perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Pues si quieres que vuelva a metértela, deberás obedecer.

Naraku se extrañó de no sentir preocupación. Si el Lord del Oeste había superado el efecto de los narcóticos, iba a ser un adversario nada sencillo de dominar. Por no hablar del cabreo que llevaría encima por haber sido violado por su mayor enemigo. ¿Por qué no estaba preocupado? Todo lo contrario, la idea de ser follado por un Sesshōmaru consciente y responsable de sus actos le estaba provocando una erección descomunal y un extraño revoltijo en el estómago. Sentía como si una de sus Saimyōshō se hubiera colado en su tripa y estuviera haciéndole cosquillas con sus alitas.

— Ya te dije que te haría aquello que me pidieras… —ronroneó sensualmente, ignorando todas las alarmas de supervivencia.— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

— Quítame la venda de los ojos.

Naraku sonrió todavía más ampliamente si cabe. Esa petición encajaba con sus propios deseos. Le arrancó la tira de seda de un tirón y clavó ávidamente los ojos rojos y hambrientos en esas pupilas verticales, afiladas como una navaja.

Escudriñando… tratando de leer… buscando odio, instintos asesinos, enfado o ansias de revancha. Pero sólo pudo encontrar su propia lujuria reflejada en tonos ámbar y dorado; con un espíritu tan ardiente y hambriento como el que su mirada carmesí desprendía. Los ojos más fríos de Japón, capaces de abrirte las tripas y congelar el contenido de tus intestinos, ahora contenían brasas y lava en su interior. Naraku comenzó a sudar y a temblar de impaciencia ante su hechizo.

—Ahora quítame estos grilletes y libérame de la reja.

Esto ya era bastante más peligroso, rayando los límites del suicidio. ¿Y si Sesshōmaru estaba tan furioso y desquiciado que hubiera decidido mandar a tomar por culo a Rin y a cualquier chantaje que lo detuviera? Esa mirada quemaba, no era la suya… No era la del Lord del Oeste con el que había llegado a un trato.

Pero igual que quemaba, deshabilitaba totalmente el buen juicio de Naraku.

«Quiero ver a dónde llega con esto… Total, tampoco es que tenga tanto aprecio a mi vida, y si me muestra algo extraordinario, bien habrá valido la pena el precio.»

Sin cortar la conexión visual, lentamente abrió el cierre de las esposas para después agacharse y hacer lo mismo con los grilletes de los tobillos.

Sesshōmaru estiró sus adoloridos músculos y se frotó enérgicamente las atrofiadas muñecas para restablecer la circulación de la sangre. Pero sin apartar tampoco la mirada. Como alfa que era, su mirada doblegaba al que la cruzase, pero a Naraku le seguía pareciendo nada típica del Lord del Oeste.

Los segundos se escurrían hasta convertirse en minutos, mientras ambos hombres se observaban en silencio. Y cuando parecía que de la conexión iban a empezar a saltar chispas de sobrecarga, Naraku rompió el mutismo.

—Si me matas, Rin morirá. —lanzó la vieja amenaza por decir algo; estaba completamente seguro de su inutilidad a estas alturas.

—No voy a matarte. —sentenció con voz calmada Sesshōmaru y las llamas de sus ojos subieron de intensidad aumentando la temperatura de la estancia en varios grados al instante.— Tan solo voy a joderte hasta que te desmayes o revientes.

Esa fue la última frase de la que fue capaz el Lord del Oeste. El grado de control que le exigía hablar o razonar era enorme, ya que ni por asomo se le había pasado el efecto del afrodisíaco. Simplemente luchó, con todo el poder de su voluntad, para robarle algunos instantes de cordura y cimentar las bases para derrotarlo. Llevaba horas siendo estimulado y, aunque placentera, la experiencia estaba empezando a frustrarlo. Así que ahora lo haría a su manera, aprovechando el inherente sadismo y ansias de venganza de su personalidad.

Agarró a la Araña del cuello y la lanzó brutalmente de cara al suelo. Naraku no ofreció resistencia y apoyó las palmas y codos para evitar romperse la nariz.

Esperaba la muerte pero no el placer que, al parecer, conllevaría. Si hubiera tenido que elegir una manera adecuada de abandonar este mundo, no podría habérsele ocurrido nada mejor.

Sesshōmaru lo penetró y embistió con furia, mientras rodeaba con las manos su cuello y apretaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogarlo por por unos segundos. Después liberaba el agarre para permitirle tomar aire y volvía a empezar. No sabemos si el Daiyōkai era un practicante de la llamada Asfixia Erótica, o simplemente deseaba provocar pavor mediante la repetitiva demostración de que la vida de la Araña estaba literalmente entre sus manos. Pero lo cierto es que la escasez de oxígeno en el cerebro de Naraku hacía que la excitación se multiplicará por diez y se corría como nunca antes a los pocos minutos, solo por el roce ejercido en su próstata.

El tiempo y el espacio en la mazmorra comenzó a deformarse como una masa de chicle, estirando los segundos y comprimiendo las horas.

Sesshōmaru siguió embistiendo y embistiendo, deteniéndose solo para cambiar de postura, o fundir a Naraku con esa mirada de lava dorada. Lo mordió con rabioso ansia hasta que la sangre y los moratones formaron patrones a lo largo de toda la pálida piel, disfrutando del hecho de provocar tanto placer como dolor.

Naraku tampoco se quedó atrás y clavó sin compasión sus garras en la ancha espalda. Cada vez que tenía a tiro alguna parte de Sesshōmaru, se ocupaba de marcar en ella sus colmillos y embriagarse del metálico regusto de la sangre. Se volvió a correr agotando el resto de su semen y, más tarde, se corrió de nuevo y de nuevo…rindiéndose al irresistible dolor que le provocaban un orgasmo seco tras otro, mientras las horas continuaban fluctuando sin que la erección de Sesshōmaru diera señales de decaimiento.

Pero el Daiyōkai acabó por perder totalmente la compostura y el contacto con la realidad, mientras la frustración aumentaba sus palpitaciones a niveles insoportables.

«Al final seré yo el que reviente...», acertó a pensar cuando su corazón llegó al límite y un desesperado grito de rabia se abrió paso por su garganta. Se agarró con fuerza el pecho, a la altura de su corazón, pensando que realmente éste acabaría por abrirse paso a base de latidos para estamparse contra el suelo de la mazmorra. Su otra mano se colocó sobre la primera mientras cada latido retumbaba en sus oídos como un tambor taiko gigante. Tal vez a causa de esa taquicardia, su cuerpo acabo por paralizarse y desplomarse como un saco de patatas, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la Araña.

Durante más de diez minutos, permanecieron ambos inertes, tratando de recuperar el aliento, resollando como si se hubieran olvidado de respirar. Y sólo transcurrido ese tiempo, Naraku recuperó el contacto con la realidad y notó el bulto que seguía clavándose en su ingle.

«Esto es insano. Se supone que esta dosis no provocaría un efecto tan extremo.» Ya corrigió en su día la mezcla, cuando paso lo mismo con Rokurōta Kun y la anterior vez no hubo efectos adversos.

« El somnífero…» , se iluminó su mente de repente. «La mezcla de narcóticos siempre tiene efectos inesperados. Seré imbécil…»

— Dos a cero para ti, Sesshōmaru. — murmuró mientras se escurría de debajo del Daiyōkai y le daba la vuelta. —No logré volverte loco de placer, tan solo conseguí que acabases al borde de un paro cardíaco. Mientras que tú volviste a vencer, me sometiste, me mataste de gozo y disfruté cada maldito momento. Pena que no me llegases a matar de verdad.

Naraku no sabía si el Daiyōkai oía o procesaba sus palabras, pero los dorados ojos seguían ardiendo lujuriosos e insatisfechos. Se tumbó junto a el y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su vientre. Un roce como una pluma sobrevoló las sensibles marcas de sus costados y pubis, provocando leves estremecimientos a su paso.

Poco a poco las pulsaciones de ese desbocado corazón se fueron calmando y a las manos de Naraku se sumaron su talentosa lengua y labios.

—Haz que me corra. — acertó a ordenar Sesshōmaru, pero la frase tenía demasiado de súplica para pasar por una orden. Y Naraku no la necesitaba, ya sabía por anteriores experiencias cuál era el camino a tomar.

Se subió encima de su prisionero e introdujo con sumo cuidado el pene palpitante en su más que abusada entrada, aguantó el insufrible dolor, esta vez en solitario, y comenzó a moverse con lentitud y gracia, ofreciendo a Sesshōmaru su pose más provocativa. No separaron sus miradas ni durante el rítmico balanceo, ni durante los húmedos y profundos besos; era un reto… El último duelo de voluntades.

Pero Naraku sabía que eso no sería suficiente… Solo conocía una probada solución. Pego un largo trago de agua adulterada y dejo le Sesshōmaru lamiese las gotas que se escurrían por su barbilla. Era lo que ambos necesitaban: un último estímulo en la recta final. Él para aguantar el dolor y Sesshōmaru para perder el sentido y dejarse hacer.

Al cabo de cinco minutos más y gracias a la mejor técnica de la Araña , el Daiyōkai volvió a gemir y cerró finalmente los ojos, otorgando al menos esa pequeña victoria a su adversario.

Esa fue la señal para que Naraku desplegará cada uno de sus recursos: los dedos se alargaron en tentáculos, la lengua dobló su longitud y su yoki se tornó morado claro mientras un genjutsu ilusorio llenaba de sonidos sugerentes, olores enloquecedores y imágenes de belleza abrumadora, el ambiente de la celda.

Sesshōmaru se volvió a dejar llevar, vaciando su mente de todo y concentrándose en las decenas de acariciantes elementos que eran capaces de estimular cada uno de sus puntos erógenos a la vez. Disfrutó la cálida sensación que envolvía su pene con ansia e ignoró deliberadamente la idea de darle vueltas el hecho de que un húmedo elemento no identificado viajase cada vez más abajo describiendo círculos en torno a ese lugar que nadie se había atrevido a tocar con anterioridad.

No… no pensaría en ello, no quería saberlo. Escalaba poco a poco, la torre de su placer, esta vez sin compañía de dolor alguno. Una sensación nueva y singular lo hizo plantearse si realmente algún entre extraño se había introducido en su interior pero entonces ese posible ente rozó algún lugar secreto que encendió la mecha de la explosión que barrería con los restos de su cordura. Descargas de un placer nuevo, desconocido y apabullante lo sacudieron y una palabra que jamás pensó que diría en tales circunstancias, tomo la iniciativa de escalar por su garganta.

— Más…

«¡Por fin!», la felicidad que invadió a Naraku al escucharla, no era comparable a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Tan solo una palabra fue suficiente para dar sentido a todo el duro esfuerzo y dolor.

Si Sesshōmaru dijo algo más después de eso, sólo el espíritu que lo complacía pudo escucharlo. Nuevos elementos desconocidos se introducían y salían de su interior, pulsando ese mágico lugar una y otra vez. Los recibía de buena gana y rogaba que aumentase el ritmo y cantidad. Cada suplica era satisfecha generosamente y continuaba elevándole, paso a paso, suspiro a suspiro, hasta que por fin pudo ver la cumbre tanto tiempo inalcanzable

Naraku trató de absorber cada imagen y grabarla con fuego en sus recuerdos. Sin duda recordaría hasta el día de su muerte ese hermoso cuerpo arquearse y derretirse bajo sus dedos. La semilla del Daiyokai, tanto tiempo esperada, se derramó por todo su vientre pero Naraku no permitió que una sola gota llegase a desperdiciarse. Su sabor salado y amargo le supo a gloria y trato de grabar ese recuerdo en la base de su lengua también.

El placer que había obtenido, junto al dolor que acompañaba cada movimiento de su cuerpo maltrecho, eran su ofrenda. El placer que lograba finalmente provocar tras tantas horas de esfuerzo y fracaso, fue su premio más atesorado. Definitivamente no le habría importado morir en ese momento.

Sería mucho más fácil que encarar el mañana tras algo así.

No sabía, por primera vez en su vida, qué plan seguir… e intuía que sería incapaz de hacerlo hasta que se comprendiera a si mismo. Sus sentimientos por el Lord del Oeste eran el culmen de lo incomprensible de toda su incomprensible existencia. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: mucho más placer y dolor estaban por venir.

 **Obsesión y orgullo... Fascinación y odio... Dolor y placer… Extremos de una cuerda que quedan firmemente enlazados al doblarla y atarlos.** **Naraku y Sesshōmaru: dos extremos de una cuerda que se va enredando y acumulando atadura tras atadura.** **Maniatados por la fuerza, por ironías del destino o por justicia kármica. Uno junto al otro se debaten, como moscas atrapadas en una telaraña.** **Tiran de la cuerda cada uno hacia su lado… sin darse cuenta de que, cuando tiras de los extremos de atados una cuerda, el nudo que los une solo se va apretando más y más, hasta que llega un momento en que es imposible desatarlo.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Altruismo y Aburrimiento

**Capítulo 9: Altruismo y Aburrimiento.**

 _En fin, ¿qué deciros? Tuve que salir a vigilar a mis enemigos… Tuve que esperar a que fuera luna nueva, para publicar… Estudios, trabajo, bla, bla -excusa- bla.. ¡Bah! Tengo más excusas que el mismísimo Naraku, pero creo que, ya que lleváis tanto esperando que actualice, lo mejor es pasar a compartiros el capítulo. Enjoy!_

* * *

Los últimos rayos del día cubrían el poblado perezosamente, cuando Inuyasha regresó a su cabaña tras más de catorce horas de andar sin pararse apenas a recuperar las fuerzas. Se sentía a punto de colapsar -a pesar de su resistente cuerpo de _hanyō_ -, abrumado por el agotamiento, pero sobre todo por la desesperación. Un cargado silencio fue su único compañero mientras atravesaba el desierto poblado, y permanecía como una sombra, aferrado a su espalda, al abrir con cuidado la puerta y adentrarse en el ambiente sofocante y lleno de humo del interior.

Avanzó, decidido, hacia el bulto cubierto de mantas del suelo y puso la mano en la sudorosa frente de la mujer que era, y que cargaba consigo, lo más valioso de su existencia.

La cara de Kagome quemaba bajo su palma pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el contacto de su piel, mucho más fría que la de ella.

Las hierbas medicinales, que Jimenji les había proporcionado y que Shippo se encontraba quemando sobre el brasero, inundaban la habitación de una peste a mentolado y lavanda demasiado intensa para su nariz de inu. Inuyasha se tapó la cara con la tela de la manga, preguntándose como el _kitsune_ era capaz de aguantarla.

—¿Ese humo maloliente se supone que le ayuda?¿En qué? ¿La puede curar?

—¿Curar? No realmente… Jimenji San dice que no hay cura. Pero le ayuda a respirar y mantiene la "asepsia".

—¿Y qué coño es eso de la "asepsia"?

—Pues…

El pequeño zorro se quedó dudando en cómo explicar una palabra que simplemente había escuchado a Kagome y que ni él mismo entendía, cuando el bulto sudoroso debajo de ellos se revolvió lentamente.

—La asepsia implica el mantener el ambiente libre de microorganismos que puedan causar o empeorar una infección… —murmuró la enferma, girándose lentamente en su lecho.

—¡Estás despierta! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —susurró Inu, mientras pasaba una mano temblorosa por su frente.

—Bien… No te preocupes. Tú, en cambio, parece que estés apunto de desmayarte. ¿Cuántos días llevas sin dormir, Inuyasha?

—Estoy perfectamente. No te preocupes por mí.

—¿Acompañaste a Sango, Miroku y las niñas?

—Sí, los dejé en el templo hace una semana. Pero ahí la situación es igual que aquí. Miroku hablaba de alquilar un barco y marchar a China. Quizá allí haya curanderos mejor preparados para tratarlos y deseaba partir cuanto antes. Antes de que ya no puedan…

—Que los dioses los protejan…

—Es increíble que nadie sepa nada. Si solamente funcionase el maldito pozo…

—Sin la Perla es imposible, Inu. No le des más vueltas. Ya sabía a lo que me exponía al cruzarlo por última vez. Ahora todo está en manos del destino...

—¡Maldito, el destino y malditas sus manos!

La luz se fue apagando poco a poco en el exterior mientras la melancólica familia llenaba de silenciosos suspiros el triste hogar. En la ventana, una pequeña avispa de ojos rojos presenciaba la escena, frotando lentamente sus patitas, una contra la otra.

 **~w~**

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en la capital, otros ojos rojos observaban la escena, intrigados.

Naraku lanzó una fugaz mirada al cuerpo inerte del Lord del Oeste que descansaba sobre las colchas de su habitación y el calambrazo de pánico volvió a estremecerlo. No quería enfrentarlo. No quería encarar la furia en esos ojos dorados ni escuchar las palabras llenas de odio que saldrían seguramente de su boca.

Sin duda se enfrentaba a un problema de muy compleja solución: deseaba que su prisionero no lo detestase. Pero él mismo era consciente de lo imposible de su resolución, por lo que, cualquier distracción del mismo le resultaba un alivio.

El interés de Naraku por sus antiguos enemigos se había despertado de nuevo tras su "visita" en pos del _tengu_ y, una vez más, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Desde el día en que pilló a Rokurōta al lado de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa del futuro, no conseguía sacudirse la preocupación de encima.

«Debo vigilarlos», pensaba. «Son cercanos a Sesshōmaru y mientras existan en su mundo serán un problema para el mío.»

Ojalá realmente pudiera hacer eso que deseaba Inuyasha. Si pudiera poner por un momento en marcha el Devorahuesos y lanzar dentro a toda esta chusma entrometida, se libraría de todos sus problemas y de paso ellos sobrevivirían.

A la salida del sol le llegó otra retransmisión interesante de parte de la avispa que dejó en Takeda. Un aldeano llamaba a la puerta de la cabaña de Inuyasha, informando de los extraños sucesos acontecidos algunos días antes -tras un corrimiento de tierra- y solicitaba la ayuda del _hanyō._ En un principio, Inuyasha se negó en redondo a abandonar a la miko enferma pero, tras una larga discusión con Kagome, finalmente accedía a acompañar al asustado aldeano hasta su propia aldea e investigar el asunto. Unos minutos después de su marcha, la miko indicaba al _kitsune_ que siguiera y ayudara a su marido. Estaba muy preocupada porque tras la marcha del monje, tuviera que enfrentar a supuestos poderosos yōkai en solitario y ninguna de las pegas que le puso Shippo -que no deseaba dejarla sola y enferma- pudo oponerse a sus deseos. Naraku no podía más que admirar la enorme fuerza de voluntad y espíritu que tenía la humana que, aún debilitada por la enfermedad, disponía del suficiente temple y cabezonería como para imponerse a todo bicho viviente a su alrededor. Pero se quedaba sola y él no tenía mejor cosa que hacer... Lo suyo sería echar un ojo a la situación.

Cualquier distracción le valía y esta excusa era tan buena como cualquier otra.

Tras escribir una breve nota al dormido Daiyōkai y lanzarle una última mirada de anhelo, abandonó con un suspiro el subterráneo.

 **~w~**

Tan solo un par de horas más tarde, Sesshōmaru finalmente abrió los ojos tras casi dos días de sueño reparador. Con la cabeza ligeramente abotargada, pero sin más molestias físicas aparentes, tardó algunos momentos en procesar dónde se encontraba. Pero tras desperezarse, una avalancha de imágenes humillantes en forma de recuerdos golpearon su cabeza como la gigantesca ola de un tsunami.

Después llegó la ira. Una ira enloquecedora que nació en la base de su estómago y que, a través de su circulación, se ocupó de envenenar de rabia y resentimiento hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Se incorporó de golpe y buscó desesperado a su alrededor al ser que era el principal causante de su furia. Pero no vio a nadie.

—¡Naraaakuuuu! —rugió con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces sus pulmones. —¡¿Dónde estás, escoria inmunda?! —El grito hizo temblar las paredes y el suelo.

Se levantó de un salto y revisó con presteza la estancia, encontrándola vacía.

Unos pocos segundos después reparó en la nota que se encontraba encima de la mesa, al lado del redondo espejo a través del cual hablaba con Rin. Se acercó y la agarró con impaciencia.

" _Tengo que salir a realizar algunas gestiones. Una criada se ocupará de dejarte agua y alimentos durante los próximos días. Pórtate bien y descansa, Rin te manda saludos._

 _Firmado: Naraku"_

La ira, que ya hervía en sus tripas, alcanzó el punto de efervescencia. Con un rugido, descargó un brutal puñetazo en la mesa, partiéndola por la mitad y haciendo desparramar todo lo que tenía encima por el suelo de la estancia. Después se cebó con el resto del mobiliario: desgarro cojines y cortinajes, dio patadas y puñetazos a cada mueble que se puso en su camino, no dejó cristal indemne o libro con el total de sus páginas… Su afán por destruir era tan enorme que, cuando hubo destrozado todo lo destrozable a su alrededor, siguió golpeando las paredes de piedra hasta que sus nudillos se tiñeron de sangre.

Salió al pasillo y volvió a gritar, recibiendo sólamente el retumbar del eco por respuesta. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos llegando al nivel inferior, donde se encontró con el panorama desolador de la mazmorra que a partir de ahora sería el recuerdo que formaría el escenario de sus peores pesadillas. Con sus garras supurando veneno corrosivo, logró cortar y fundir los barrotes de la celda y destrozó la silla de donde había desaparecido la cabeza del _tengu_ , además de otro mueble más, del fondo de la celda, de cuyas baldas se desparramaron varios frascos con líquidos aromáticos.

En su afán destructor, intentó incluso volver a partir los grilletes dorados que colgaban del enrejado, aunque una vez más y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no logró hacerles ni un rasguño.

Mientras lo intentaba se fue calmando paulatinamente y, recordando que el tramo de escaleras continuaba hacia abajo, volvió a salir al oscuro corredor.

Descendió otro nivel más, encontrándose con una pesada puerta metálica, firmemente cerrada y protegida por una poderosísima barrera. Tras varios intentos infructuosos de forzarla, volvió a subir a las dependencias principales, pensando en si ese era el lugar donde la Araña había escondido su espada y armadura.

Finalmente, se dejó caer al suelo, impotente, rodeado por todas partes de los efectos de su ataque de furia y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

Ese sería solo el comienzo de una larga pesadilla, durante la cual, la ira y el aburrimiento se turnarían para convertir sus jornadas en un calvario insufrible y desolador.

 **~w~**

Y mientras Sesshōmaru re-decoraba la caverna, Naraku llevaba ya dos días haciendo guardia entre la maleza del bosque de Inuyasha y dándole infructuosas vueltas a sus pensamientos. Había colocado una barrera que cubriese el terreno a un kilómetro de distancia para que le avisase del retorno del _hanyō,_ pero durante el tercer día fue activada por un yōki extremadamente poderoso y desconocido. Se le encendieron de inmediato todas las alarmas y se puso en guardia. No conocía la energía oscura y maléfica que se arrastraba a buen paso hacia su posición, pero de lejos podía notar que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Enmascaró su propio yōki lo mejor que pudo y se subió a la copa de un árbol para sondear los alrededores. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver a su objetivo. Una informe masa de tentáculos en forma de raíces se desplazaba, cual culebra, en dirección a la cabaña y una voz siseante y ahogada repetía de forma obsesiva:

— _Sé dónde estás, Kikyō … Te huelo… te siento… Ese apestoso reiki que me selló hace tantos años viene de por aquí… Te encontraré y por fin tendré mi venganza, maldita sacerdotisa… La Perla… la Perla de Shikon será mía por fin… Tras consumir tu sangre y fluidos me haré con ella y nada me detendrá…_

Naraku levantó una sorprendida ceja. Tanto la Perla de Shikon como Kikyō hacía ya más de dos años que habían desaparecido de este mundo. Ese ser, lleno de odio y rencor, debía de poseer información caducada. Su confusión era comprensible con respecto al aura de Kagome; él mismo, en el pasado, cometió similar error debido a que ambas compartían un mismo alma, pero la mención de la perla sólamente podría ser explicada si esa criatura realmente llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con el mundo real.

Esperó pacientemente a ver hacia dónde se dirigía y cuando el monstruo se encontraba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, extendió su brazo formando un largo tentáculo y lo arrastró de vuelta a la maleza del bosque. El esfuerzo que hubo de poner en ello fue tremendo y se sorprendió de que la criatura tuviera tanta fuerza. Pero lo peor del asunto fue que, al agarrar esa masa de raíces, sintió como si algo drenara sus energías y, al recuperar su brazo su forma original, constató horrorizado como la piel se le había pegado a los huesos, secándose, como si ese brazo perteneciera a un anciano centenario.

— _¿Quién eres?_ —siseó la criatura—. _¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mis planes? ¿Acaso deseas que Ne No Kubi absorba tus líquidos?_

—¿Ne No Kubi*? Ja, ja, ja… bonito nombre… Muy apropiado —rió Naraku—. ¿Qué pretendes viniendo aquí? ¿Para qué buscas a la sacerdotisa?

— _Esa horrible humana me selló hace muchos años. He sobrevivido atrapado en el barro desde entonces, hasta que las tormentas de hace una semana me liberaron. Pero Kikyō pagará por su audacia. Nadie puede tocar a Ne No Kubi, sin que sus fluidos sean absorbidos. Acabaré con ella y la Perla de Shikon será mía._

—La mujer que buscas está muerta y la Perla hace mucho que desapareció de este mundo. No voy a permitir que molestes a la miko enferma.

— _¡Mientes! La puedo sentir a la perfección desde aquí. Y en cuanto a tí, pronto serás historia. Ne No Kubi es invencible._

Igual invencible no, pero era ciertamente problemático, pensó Naraku mientras observaba su reseco brazo. Si no podía tocarlo, no podría golpearlo tampoco. Pero la fuerza física no era el único recurso de nuestro protagonista. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y cambió de forma tránsformandose en una gigantesca araña, cuyas patas tenían unos tres metros de envergadura. Tras el cambio, escupió un potente chorro de un viscoso líquido blanco a los ojos de Ne No Kubi y escaló con rapidez a las copas de los árboles, perdiéndose entre su follaje.

Ne No Kubi rugió, furioso, y utilizó sus numerosas raíces para limpiarse. Tras recuperar el sentido de la vista, iracundo, se adentró más en el bosque en pos de la Araña.

— _¿Dónde estás, maldito? ¡Pagarás por esto!_

Cegado por la rabia, fue profundizando entre la maleza, mientras el nivel de luz iba disminuyendo progresivamente a su alrededor. Tal vez por eso no se percató de los pegajosos hilos de telaraña con los que Naraku había impregnado el suelo y arbustos, y que se iban enredando y enredando en sus raíces. Hasta que de repente le hicieron frenar en seco, completamente atrapado.

Ne No Kubi gruñía y resoplaba, tratando de soltarse, hasta que pudo observar la silueta de su enemigo en la copa de un árbol por encima de su cabeza. Lo que siguió fue una brutal batalla. Ne No Kubi lanzaba furiosos latigazos con sus raíces a velocidad vertiginosa hacia Naraku, obligándolo a estar en constante movimiento para esquivarlos y logrando que el rostro de la Araña se cubriese de sudor por el esfuerzo. Naraku no se quedaba corto tampoco, contraatacando con nuevos chorros de telaraña y tratando de capturar con ellos, las molestas e innumerables raíces que continuaban golpeándolo. Era una batalla de desgaste que acabó con el cuerpo de Naraku lleno de cortes y laceraciones.

«¡Maldita sea!» pensaba desesperado. «¿Por qué demonios es tan fuerte? ¡No es más que un condenado tubérculo!»

Tras casi una hora de cruenta batalla, Naraku hizo un último esfuerzo y lanzó un brutal chorro de yōki condensado contra el rostro de la aglomeración de raíces a la que había acabado por atrapar poco a poco entre sus telarañas. Este último esfuerzo acabó por agotar sus energías impidiéndole mantener por más tiempo su forma de araña y acabó con su maltrecho cuerpo en el suelo, rodeado por tubérculos que todavía se agitaban espasmódicamente. Se arrastró como buenamente pudo hacía el núcleo que se agitaba en sus últimos estertores y comenzó a desgarrar brutalmente las enredadas raíces tratando de llegar a su corazón. Huelga decir que no encontró corazón alguno. Esa criatura no poseía nada que se le pareciese, pero entre las peligrosas raíces encontró otra cosa: la respuesta al porqué del inmenso poder del monstruo.

Aún agotado y adolorido, con todos sus músculos temblando por el sobreesfuerzo, Naraku miró anonadado a la minúscula, casi microscópica, esquirla de cristal rosado que brillaba en la palma de su mano. Y se echó a reír...

 **~w~**

Ira, apatía, aburrimiento… Ira, apatía, aburrimiento. Hora tras hora, día tras día…

En realidad Sesshōmaru no era muy consciente del paso de los días en ese condenado subterráneo. Igual podían haber pasado tres que treinta…

Sus propios pensamientos y la insufrible impotencia lo estaban volviendo loco.

Dormía.

Se levantaba.

Se aburría.

Trataba de poner en marcha el espejo para hablar con Rin.

No lo lograba.

Se frustraba.

Golpeaba cualquier cosa al alcance de sus puños.

Se aburría.

Leía algún libro.

Se lo acababa y se volvía a aburrir.

Comía los alimentos que aparecían periódicamente en la entrada del subterráneo.

Se aburría.

Se bebía el sake que le dejaban junto a la comida.

Se volvía a aburrir.

Dormía.

Y vuelta a empezar…

Y todo acompañado por los pensamientos más oscuros y deprimentes que os podáis imaginar.

Sólo en dos momentos de sus insufribles jornadas conseguía algo de paz.

El primero era durante el sueño y los primeros instantes de vigilia tras despertar. Soñaba recurrentemente con un estado de éxtasis en el que su cuerpo se sacudía con unos placeres físicos que jamás había conocido y su mente flotaba a la deriva, lejos de cualquier atadura. Eso le hacía despertar en un alto grado de excitación y con el pene duro como una roca. Pero a medida que su subconsciente era derrotado por la conciencia, los recuerdos de lo que había provocado ese maravilloso estado lo avasallaban de nuevo, y la ira -además de cierto sentimiento culposo- volvían a invadirlo.

Después estaba la misteriosa puerta del nivel inferior. La barrera que la protegía era, ciertamente, muy poderosa, pero Sesshōmaru realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Por lo que, día a día, se dedicaba a erosionarla a base de zarpazos, hasta que su yōki se agotaba.

Tras varias jornadas finalmente logró atravesarla y ese fue un día realmente feliz para el Daiyōkai. Se preguntaba qué podría haber tras ella para que la Araña quisiera protegerla con tanto ahínco y cuando finalmente la cruzó, se sintió por primera vez él mismo en mucho tiempo.

Pero poco le duró la alegría… Lo que descubrió tras la puerta era, ciertamente, una estancia extraña, llena de herramientas desconocidas para él, además de numerosos y extravagantes frascos de cristal, llenos de líquidos de colores que humeaban o burbujeaban según su ubicación o función. Pero ni rastro de su espada o armadura, así como de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera despertar su interés. Sin duda, esta habitación debía ser el laboratorio donde la Araña preparaba sus mejunjes y venenos.

Por un momento pensó en destrozarlo, como hizo con el resto de las estancias del subterráneo, pero antes de decidirse a empezar echó una rápida ojeada a los estantes llenos de botellitas de diferentes formas y tamaños. Todas estaban ordenadas pulcramente y con su correspondiente etiqueta. La mayoría eran destilados de hierbas cuya función era completamente desconocida para el Daiyōkai, pero la última y más grande de ellas llamó poderosamente su atención. No era para menos, ya que en su etiqueta estaban dibujados, con una pulcra y estilizada letra, los caracteres de su nombre: 殺生丸.

La cogió con cuidado y abrió la tapa, olisqueando el líquido transparente de su interior. Un conocido olor dulzón le golpeó la nariz y con él, la avalancha de recuerdos placenteros que lo atormentaba en sueños cada noche.

Pasó las siguientes horas sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared, con la mirada fijada en el vacío. Dos impulsos batallaban despiadadamente en su mente: el de destrozar todo lo que había a su alrededor y el deseo casi ingobernable de volver a sentir esas enloquecedoras sensaciones, ese placer embriagador que era capaz de liberarlo de todo pensamiento.

Finalmente, agotado por su incapacidad de tomar una decisión, se levantó con un suspiro y guardó la botella entre los pliegues de su _haori_ , subiendo lentamente la escalera en dirección a la sala de estar. Quizás tras consultar con la almohada sabría mejor qué camino le apetecía más tomar.

 **~w~**

Mientras tanto, en Takeda, los días se sucedían también lentos y aburridos. Al principio Naraku tenía bastante que reflexionar. El increíble golpe de suerte que hizo llegar a su poder el minúsculo fragmento de Perla, era sin duda algo sobre lo que pensar. Era tan pequeño, en realidad, que no podría ni siquiera ser denominado "fragmento". Tal vez por eso pudo completar en su día la Perla sin que fuera necesario añadirlo. No era más que una raspadura milimétrica que Kikyō debió de perder durante su pelea con la criatura, tantos años atrás; y que pasó desapercibida para ambos y permitió que Ne No Kubi sobreviviera durante tanto tiempo sellado en el barro. Si se lo quedara, aumentaría en algo sus poderes, pero no de forma demasiado significativa, así que, ¿para qué lo iba a usar?

Esa pregunta y su probable respuesta giraban en bucle por sus pensamientos hasta que al final se decidió a probar. Se acercó al inactivo Devorahuesos y la colocó con cuidado sobre la madera. Hubo un ligero destello de luz pero no duró más de medio segundo.

«Sin duda funciona, pero no durante el tiempo suficiente. Necesitaría de un potenciador. Algún objeto que ya haya atravesado con anterioridad las barreras del tiempo.»

Y esa era la idea que lo mantenía en Takeda a la espera del retorno del _hanyō._ Un plan se había fraguado en su mente pero para ponerlo en marcha necesitaba no solamente que volviese Inuyasha, sino que fuese luna nueva para poder acercarse a él sin ser reconocido.

Al cabo de unos días sintió como el _hanyō_ atravesaba su barrera, en su viaje de retorno a la aldea. La situación que habían ido a investigar no se volvió a producir y por mucho que buscasen al causante de la muerte por deshidratación de varios aldeanos, no pudieron dar con ninguna pista. Era lógico, ya que las raíces de dicho causante llevaban ya más de una semana pudríendose entre el follaje del bosque.

Naraku abandonó con rapidez la zona, dejando una avispa vigía en su lugar, y se estableció en la posada de la ciudad más cercana. Podría haber aprovechado los días de espera hasta el cambio lunar para ir a casa y echar un ojo a sus asuntos, pero no le apetecía para nada. Cada vez que imaginaba la posible reacción de Sesshōmaru al verle, un calambrazo de pánico lo estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

 **~w~**

—¿Así que no descubristéis nada? —preguntó Kagome mientras se incorporaba en su lecho para cenar.

Era una noche ventosa y oscura como la boca de un lobo. Por lo que Inuyasha convenientemente atrancó puerta y ventanas antes de sentarse al lado suya para contestar.

—Nada de nada. Pero no podía permitirme dejarte sola por más tiempo. Shippo se quedará con ellos una semana más y correrá a avisarme si ocurre alguna otra desgracia.

—Espero que no ocurra nada esta noche.

—Yo también...

Inuyasha se quedó meditabundo y silencioso. Odiaba tanto las malditas noches de luna nueva. La sensación de impotencia siempre lo dominaba y realmente no era capaz de entender cómo era posible para los humanos aguantar sintiéndose así de débiles y vulnerables durante todo el tiempo.

Lanzó una preocupada mirada a su demacrada mujer, que volvía a apartar el cuenco de sopa caliente sin apenas haberlo tocado.

—Debes alimentarte, Kagome.

—No puedo más, Inu. Me entran nauseas.

—Vamos…, hazlo por el bebé.

—Lo siento. De veras que no puedo…

Inuyasha iba a continuar insistiendo pero un extraño ruido proveniente del exterior lo hizo levantar repentinamente la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre, Inu?

—¡Shhh! Creo que escuché algo...

Se levantó con rapidez y se acercó a la ventana; había oído un ruido como el de cuando arrojan una china contra la madera. Con sumo cuidado abrió las tapas y se asomó al exterior.

—¿Ves algo?

—Nada. Está demasiado oscuro.

—¿Crees que pueda ser Shippo?

—Eso es absurdo. Si fuera él habría entrado.

Tras unos segundos de no ver nada, Inuyasha ya iba a cerrar las tapas de la ventana, cuando una potente luz blanquecina lo deslumbró y lo hizo caer al suelo de la cabaña a causa del susto. Una larga serpiente de luz había salido de la maleza y volaba serpenteando en círculos alrededor de la cabaña, mientras otra compañera se acercaba a la ventana, flotando plácidamente, y se dedicaba a observarlo con sus azulados ojos.

—¿Son Shinidamachu? —preguntó Kagome asustada.

—Eso parece —contestó Inuyasha compungido. El recuerdo de Kikyō lo avasallaba, llenando su pecho de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Todavía no lograba perdonarse el no haber podido salvarla.

—¿Qué pueden querer?

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Decidido, se incorporó y dirigió a la puerta hasta que la voz de Kagome lo detuvo.

—Inuyasha… No lo hagas. ¿Y si es una trampa?

—Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, salió de la cabaña y se enfrentó a las serpientes.

—¡¿Qué queréis?! —gritó—. ¡¿Es esto algún tipo de broma macabra?!

Las dos criaturas detuvieron su vuelo y tras flotar durante unos instantes más, volvieron a volar hacia el bosque. Después se frenaron ante la súbita aparición de una fantasmal sacerdotisa y se quedaron flotando a su alrededor.

—No es ninguna broma, Inuyasha —susurró la transparente figura de Kikyō.

El _hanyō_ se frotó los ojos sin apenas creer lo que le estaban mostrando. Después comenzó a andar lentamente hacia ella.

—No puede ser. Estás muerta…

—Efectivamente, lo estoy. Pero se ha permitido a mi forma espiritual salir del Yomi para ayudaros. Detente, Inuyasha, no debes acercarte más.

Inuyasha se frenó en seco a unos cinco metros del fantasma. Si eso era realmente un _yuurei,_ no era buena idea tenerlo demasiado cerca, y menos cuando no era más que un simple humano.

—¿Ayudarnos? ¿Y cómo podrías hacerlo?

—Puedo hacer que el pozo vuelva a funcionar. Así podríais ir a la época de Kagome para que se cure. Eso sí, sería un viaje sólo de ida. No creo tener el poder suficiente para volver a hacerlo para que retornéis.

Un brote de esperanza sacudió el corazón de Inuyasha dentro de su pecho. Un corazón que llevaba demasiado tiempo deprimido y hundido en la desesperación.

—¿De veras podrías hacer algo así?

—De veras. Solamente necesito algo de tiempo y cierto objeto. Os prometo que, si me lo entregáis, haré funcionar el pozo para que todos vosotros podáis viajar al futuro y salvaros de esta funesta enfermedad.

—¿Qué objeto? —preguntó el _hanyō_ ligeramente mosqueado—. La Perla desapareció tras tu muerte, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—No me hace falta la perla, tan solo tu collar de dominación. Es un objeto que ya ha viajado por el tiempo con anterioridad.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo buscando la trampa. Pero fue incapaz de leer nada en el pálido e inescrutable rostro de la que fue su amada. Su collar… Ese objeto que ligaba su voluntad a la de Kagome, desde prácticamente el primer momento en el que apareció en el Sengoku.

Aunque desde que cayera enferma, no había tenido las energías para volver a usarlo…

—Espérame aquí—, dijo, tomando finalmente una decisión. Realmente no perdía nada por probar. Con paso firme se encaminó a la cabaña para pedir que Kagome se lo quitase.

Una vez dentro relató brevemente lo sucedido a su mujer, que lo miraba incrédula desde la cama.

—¿Y crees realmente a ese ser, Inuyasha? —preguntó ella con una nota resentida en la voz. —¿Y si es alguna clase de trampa?

—Aunque lo fuera, ¿qué perdemos? ¿Tanto necesitas hacerme morder el polvo de vez en cuando?

Kagome captó el tono de broma que trataba de dar a sus palabras el _hanyō_ y sonrió levemente. Le había visto tan increíblemente deprimido últimamente que escucharle hablar así la aliviaba mucho. Comprendió la enorme necesidad que tenía Inuyasha de creer en que había una luz al final del túnel.

—Muy bien, acércate y déjame quitártelo.

 **~w~**

Con el collar de dominación en su poder, Naraku finalmente debía dirigirse a Kyōto. Necesitaba de sus herramientas y laboratorio para modificar el collar y fusionarlo con la esquirla. No creía que fuera a ser tarea sencilla y mentalmente daba las gracias al Kami que hubiera intermediado para que el Tifón Sesshōmaru no lo arrasase como todo lo demás.

En momentos puntuales durante su ausencia estuvo observando los actos y reacciones del Daiyōkai por medio de sus avispas. La furia, la confusión, el odio y repulsión que sabía que crecían en el Daiyōkai lo llevaban perturbando todo este tiempo y le hacían todavía más difícil el retorno a casa.

«¡Maldita sea! ¿A qué tengo miedo?», se preguntaba. «¿Acaso no estaba dispuesto a morir en sus brazos hace unas semanas?»

Naraku analizó de nuevo la sensación de desagrado y flojera que ralentizaban su vuelo y acabó aterrizando y echando a andar mientras cavilaba.

No era miedo a la muerte, ni al dolor de una más que probable paliza. ¿A qué temía entonces? ¿A la incertidumbre?

No… Cierto que su trato/chantaje bien hubiera podido expirar y que Sesshōmaru acabase con él nada más entrar por la puerta. Entonces Rin moriría también y nada de su último plan tendría ningún sentido. Pero eso no le daba miedo...Total, los muertos no temen. Y lo mejor es que si Sesshōmaru se decidía por ese camino, hasta se regodearía en el Yomi una vez muerto. Al fin y al cabo significaría que para el Lord, Naraku y la venganza eran más importantes que su amada Rin…

«Lo siento, niña… ¡Gano yo!» pensó orgullosamente y, al instante, por contrapartida, escuchó una voz como la de Rin contestando: «Pero si ese fuera el caso, ya habría abandonado el subterráneo. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo encerrado si el motivo de que lo estuviera ya no existe?»

La Araña se detuvo en seco y clavo la mirada al portón de la ciudad que debería atravesar con un aspecto más respetable.

«No me entiendo ni yo... ¿A qué viene esta sensación tan desagradable? Vamos… tienes muchos días fuera… A saber la que te habrán liado con el negocio y demás los idiotas de los humanos.»

Y en ese momento cayó en cuenta: lo que no le apetecía era verle enfadado y mirándolo con odio y rencor… Se sentía culpable…De esa realmente poco responsable manera que nos sentimos cuando nos suspenden muchas en clase y sabemos que deberíamos haber estudiado más para los exámenes; o nos hemos ido de copas con los amigos después de trabajar en vez de volver junto a nuestra pareja. Lanzó una sonora carcajada y se transformó en Yamaguchi Kanaru

—Ni que fuéramos un matrimonio... —bufó, levantando el brazo para llamar a una carreta. Se montó y convocó a sus insectos para chequear la situación.

«Todo patas arriba. Bueno, tampoco es que esperase a que se pusiera a limpiar…»

Sesshōmaru, los primeros días, se dedicaba sólo a destruir y volvía a dormir. Luego vagó por los oscuros corredores, de una estancia a otra y sorprendió a Naraku, merodeando por el laboratorio en un par de ocasiones. Pero lo había respetado; la avispa no le mostraba ni un solo frasco roto o fuera de lugar. A veces trataba de activar el espejo, pero no se sabía la invocación, por lo que Kanna no se conectaba. Entonces le hablaba como si fuera Rin; algo el triple de extraño si tenemos en cuenta que Sesshōmaru es más que parco en palabras y casi siempre solo usa monosílabos.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Había renunciado al estoicismo? ¿O acaso su mente se estaba degradando?

«Si sobrevivo al día de hoy procuraré no dejarle solo durante tanto tiempo.», se prometió mientras atravesaba las puertas del prostíbulo y era atendido con presteza por su ama de llaves.

—¿Algún inconveniente en mi ausencia, Tomoe San?

—Tenemos problemas de espacio, Yamaguchi Sama. El Clan Oda vuelve a estar por la ciudad. Parece que Nobunaga Dono ha vuelto a la capital para pedir al Emperador permiso para establecer una ruta estable para sus _samurai_ en dirección sudoeste.

— Pfff, como si el Emperador pudiera realmente dárselo. _Baka Dono_ debería estar hablando con Rokkaku Yoshikata sobre estos asuntos… Pero como sé que esto no es más que otra excusa para largarse y no enfrentar a esos dos buitres que tiene por hermanos, me tocará hacerlo a mi. Llama a un mensajero para salir hacia el castillo de Kannonji, mientras le escribo una nota.*

—Inmediatamente, Señor—. La vieja Tomoe se dio la vuelta pero no echo a andar. Después de titubear por un momento, encaró de nuevo a Yamaguchi Kanaru y le interrogó con voz algo temblorosa—. ¿Usted cree que su…-ejem- huésped… se encuentra bien? Hace tres días que no se come lo que le dejo en la entrada de la escalera. Y ya no se oye apenas ruido.

Naraku palideció ligeramente. Las avispas que estaban vigilando se lo mostraron saliendo del laboratorio hace tres días y no habían vuelto a reportar nada extraño. Naraku gastaba mucho yōki en estas conexiones como para poder ejercerlas continuamente. Pero las Saimyōshō le contactarían de modo automático en caso de ocurrir algo sospechoso.

—No se preocupe Tomoe San, está perfectamente. Puede que se esté dedicando a la meditación y ayuno. En cuanto escriba la carta iré a comprobarlo en persona. Gracias por el aviso, de todas formas… Y ya sabe… Ni una palabra a nadie sobre su ubicación.

—Por supuesto, Amo. Tomoe no le decepcionará… Antes la muerte.

Naraku se preguntaba por qué esas palabras -tan falsas en boca de cualquiera- resultaban tan convincentes en la de una decrépita sirviente humana. No se arrepentía de haberle confiado la alimentación del Daiyōkai durante su ausencia. No era buena idea compartir con más gente el paradero de Sesshōmaru de Taishō pero solo él tenía la culpa de eso. Pero no pudo evitarlo… Debía darle espacio y tiempo para asimilar lo que pasó entre ellos, y aclarar sus ideas también.

Naraku se pasó la mano por la cara y se levantó de su escritorio para asomarse por la ventana. La pequeña construcción de piedra del fondo robó inmediatamente toda su atención.

Excusas.

La excusa de tener que ir a comprobar la situación de sus enemigos y enfrentar una potencial amenaza le había valido para largarse de aquí sin esperar a que Sesshōmaru despertase.

La excusa de esperar a la luna nueva para engañar al mestizo, le valió para retrasar al máximo su retorno.

Debía volver y enfrentarlo. Ya no había excusa que valiera.

Con paso lento cruzó el jardín y abrió la pesada puerta. Sus pisadas resonaban intensamente y el eco rebotaba por paredes y techo, remarcando todavía más el pesado silencio que reinaba en el subterráneo.

«¿Dónde se habrá metido?» pensaba mientras recorría, una por una, las destrozadas estancias de su hogar. En el salón: nada. En los dormitorios: nada. Bajó una planta para chequear las mazmorras: vacías… Miró también en el laboratorio, el único lugar que no parecía haber sufrido los efectos de un terremoto, y lo encontró tan vacío como el resto de las habitaciones.

«Creo que sólo me queda por revisar el baño…» cavilaba mientras subía de nuevo por la escalinata, en dirección a la planta principal.

Al llegar al fondo de la misma, se encontró con la puerta de acceso al baño japonés tradicional, firmemente atrancada.

«¡Bingo! Sin duda está aquí dentro.»

Antes de forzar la puerta de madera, Naraku envió a una de las avispas que anidaban en el techo, al interior, y la imagen que recibió lo dejó completamente en shock.

Sesshōmaru estaba completamente desnudo y con su perfecto cuerpo relajado y flotando en la bañera de madera. A pesar de las voluminosas nubes de vapor que flotaban en el ambiente, pudo observar perfectamente el rostro extasiado y colorado del Daiyōkai, que se masturbaba lentamente con una mano, mientras los dedos de la otra se introducían suavemente en su interior. En el suelo, al lado de la bañera pudo ver el frasco de su afrodisíaco, del cual faltaban ya varias dosis.

—Vaya, vaya… Parece que ha encontrado algo con lo que entretenerse, Sesshōmaru Dono— murmuró con una sonrisa antes de proceder a forzar la puerta del baño.

* * *

 _NOTAS Y GLOSARIO:_

 _ **Ne no Kubi (Lit.: Cabeza de Raíz)**_ _es el antagonista principal de "Desde Entonces"(_ _そ れ 以来_ _, "Sore Irai"), un capítulo especial del manga InuYasha escrito para el proyecto Hero Comes Back de Shogakukan: una colección de capítulos especiales de varias series ya retiradas, en beneficio a los esfuerzos de reconstrucción después del gran terremoto y tsunami de Tohoku. Es una historia independiente que ocurre seis meses después del Capítulo 558 ._

 _ **Apuntes y personajes históricos**_ _: Oda_ _Nobunaga fue uno de tres principales protagonistas históricos que lograron la reunificación de los pequeños feudos durante el Sengoku y formaron la que sería la nación japonesa única, tal como la conocemos en la actualidad._ _Su forma de vestir era extravagante: usaba mangas cortas con colores extraños y hakamas de piel de tigre. Debido a sus modales y comportamiento, la gente le llamaba "Baka Dono" (Don Tonto) o creía que estaba loco, aunque el escritor Mark Weston cree que podría tratarse de una estrategia para que no lo vieran como un rival por el poder. Estaba obsesionado con la movilidad de sus tropas, para ello construyó en sus dominios nuevas carreteras y reparó y ensanchó las ya existentes. Eso le valió para vencer en numerosas batallas. Los sucesos que menciono en la historia referentes a su clan (quitando lo de envenenar las aguas) y a él mismo, son hechos reales sucedidos durante el Sengoku._


	11. Cap 10: Adicción y Frustración -1ªparte

_**Nota de la Autora**_ _: ¿Preparados para otro capítulo de puro PWP? En realidad me ha quedado tan enorme que he decidido partirlo en dos partes. No me gustan los capítulos demasiado largos y por eso he decidido meter el hachazo, pero es un único capítulo, en realidad. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Adicción y Frustración (1ª Parte)**

¿Os ha pasado alguna vez que, por una serie de circunstancias que escapan de vuestro control, os sorprendéis haciendo -o incluso disfrutando en hacer- algo que ni os plantearíais en condiciones normales? Pudiera ser una comida que odiáis, pero que tras un largo periodo de hambre, os acaba pareciendo deliciosa; o quizás una actividad que consideráis indigna de vuestra persona, pero que, tras probarla por primera vez, sentís el irresistible anhelo de repetir.

Pues en esa disyuntiva se encontraba Sesshōmaru, ya desde hacía varias semanas. Jamás en su vida otorgó gran importancia al placer físico; la excitación para él siempre fue un impulso instintivo momentáneo, que saciaba velozmente y olvidaba con aún mayor presteza. Pero sin otras actividades que pudieran rellenar sus aburridas jornadas, Sesshōmaru se descubrió una mañana tocándose enérgicamente para paliar los efectos de sus inflamadas pesadillas. No le costó mucho llegar al orgasmo y fue placentero, pero también fue rápido y no particularmente intenso. Nada que ver con ese delirante tifón de sensaciones que había barrido totalmente su raciocinio y descompuesto su cuerpo en mil trémulos pedazos. Conocía y odiaba al causante del mismo, y aún así deseaba que retornara cuanto antes para terminar con el lapidario silencio que lo rodeaba. Se autoengañaba, repitiendo cual mantra que sólo deseaba que volviera para ajustar cuentas, pero muy en el fondo de su vientre, sabía que anidaba el deseo de probar de nuevo, de experimentar si su cuerpo sería capaz de sufrir semejante catarsis una vez más.

Lo intentó y fracasó, decidiendo que era el tóxico, el único elemento culpable de llevarlo a semejante éxtasis. Sin su influencia, repetir los efectos se le antojaba imposible. Por eso fue incapaz de destrozar el laboratorio; en vez de tirar ese mejunje maldito por el retrete, se sorprendió a si mismo tentado a consumirlo. Finalmente, la tentación subió de grado, superando a la lógica, y Sesshōmaru se rindió a la misma.

Con la droga a su disposición su aburrimiento fue inmediatamente sofocado, ya que el afrodisíaco le hacía perder completamente el enfoque, pasándole desapercibido el transcurso del tiempo. Se olvidó de comer o de dormir, se olvidó incluso de su enfado...

Las preocupaciones dejaron de existir y, poco a poco, empezó a aprender a disfrutar de su cuerpo. Aunque siguiera sin alcanzar el grado de éxtasis que envenenaba sus sueños, a estas alturas, había logrado dejar de sentirse avergonzado por intentarlo.

La mitad del tiempo la pasaba durmiendo o masturbándose en la cama, y la otra mitad en su lugar favorito del subterráneo: el baño. Sumergido en el agua caliente, relajaba todos sus músculos, a la vez que su vergüenza y escrúpulos se diluían hasta evaporarse.

Ese día, hasta tal punto se había relajado, que ni siquiera se sintió molesto al ser invadido su espacio por una presencia ajena. En completo silencio, observó a la Araña atravesar la puerta, acercarse y hablarle. Debería sentirse furioso pero no logró encontrar la energía en su interior para encararlo con el odio que se merecía.

—¿Estás disfrutando el baño, Sesshōmaru Sama? —susurró Naraku. El sonido se deslizó, a través de las nubes de vapor para acariciarle los oídos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba una voz diferente a la suya propia, que ese ronco timbre le provocó un ligero estremecimiento en la base de la nuca.

Naraku se agachó y recogió la botella del suelo. Tras medir con la mirada su contenido, sonrió con malicia y volvió a dirigirse al Daiyōkai.

—Ya veo que has decidido hacer uso de mis herramientas de placer, pero no deberías abusar de la dosis... Si te excedes acabarás padeciendo los mismos efectos extremos de la última vez.

Sesshōmaru se mantuvo en silencio, aparentemente indiferente a esta última advertencia. Las palabras habían atravesado sus oídos pero a su mente no le apetecía otorgarles algún significado. Y menos aún le apetecía, tratar de pensar una respuesta para las mismas. Sólo era capaz de sostener la mirada carmesí de la Araña y esperar; mientras Naraku se desanudaba el cinturón del _yukata._

—¿Te importa si me uno a ti? Estoy agotado tras tanto viaje y me vendría muy bien un baño caliente.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera el más leve cambio se produjo en el rostro del Lord. Naraku trató, inútilmente, de leer su expresión. Había sido una agradable sorpresa el no descubrir rencor en la dorada mirada, pero este comportamiento tan impropio del Daiyōkai empezaba a preocuparle. Se había preparado para prácticamente cualquier escenario: gritos, furia, golpes, incluso la muerte..., pero no para la indiferencia que reflejaba su vacía mirada. Naraku empezó a sospechar que el afrodisíaco estaba provocando algún desconocido efecto secundario en la mente de su prisionero.

Pero esa preocupación no era tan intensa como para anular sus impulsos. El mojado y perfecto cuerpo de Sesshōmaru, el olor a excitación del ambiente, el deseo de tocarlo y hacerlo gemir..., ¿quién podría resistirse a semejante tentación? Aunque la situación era surrealista e incomprensible para Naraku, decidió simplemente dejarse llevar e improvisar sobre la marcha.

—Tomaré ese silencio como un sí.

Se desnudó lentamente, mientras cada uno de sus movimientos era seguido por esa mirada tan impropia del Lord del Oeste. Naraku sonrió: el pudor no figuraba entre sus virtudes y se dejó observar, mientras sus prendas iban cubriendo el suelo del baño. Añadiendo un extra de coquetería a su postura, se sentó en el borde de la tina, con las piernas cruzadas y los rizados mechones descendiendo en cascada por su espalda.

Las pupilas de gato de Sesshōmaru se ensancharon ante la piel desnuda y los sensuales movimientos y la situación pasó a ser más familiar para Naraku. Esa mirada ya la había visto antes: era la misma que se encontró al retirar la tira de seda de sus ojos durante su encuentro en la mazmorra.

El Lord extendió la mano en dirección al rostro que lo observaba embelesado y rozó con la punta de sus dedos, los rosados labios de la Araña. Naraku sin duda iba por el buen camino. Se incorporó para introducirse en la bañera, sentándose frente al Daiyōkai, contento porque Sesshōmaru doblase las piernas para hacerle sitio.

Se hundió hasta el cuello en las cálidas aguas y suspiró mientras las tensiones y preocupaciones se alejaban flotando. Volvió a encarar a su acompañante y sonrió ladino antes de continuar.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos los dos cómodos, ¿por qué no continúas con lo que estabas haciendo? Antes fui muy brusco y maleducado al interrumpirte.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos, convirtiéndolos en rendijas. Pero siguió manteniendo el inexorable silencio, sin mover un solo músculo.

—¿Acaso te avergüenzas? Ni que fuera tan raro entre hombres el masturbarse en compañía de otros... Cuando éramos adolescentes incluso hacíamos torneos de a ver quién duraba más.

Sesshōmaru siguió sin replicar. Sólo permaneció taladrándolo con los ojos cada vez más afilados. Naraku pensó que sería un estupendo jugador de _mahjong._

—Sé lo mal que sienta que te corten el rollo de esa manera tan ruin. De nuevo te pido perdón y prometo ser más cortés en el futuro.

—...

—¡Vamos, no te cortes! —continuó insistiendo, hasta que decidió predicar con el ejemplo—. Mira, a mi también me apetece desahogarme. Con tu permiso voy a proceder a hacerlo, para que veas que no pasa nada.

Después sumergió la mano en el agua y comenzó a frotar suavemente la punta de su pene con el pulgar. Liberó un gemido y se mordió el dorso de su otra mano para evitar que se escaparan los demás que pugnaban por salir. Sesshōmaru tampoco replicó a eso, solo observó los movimientos de la Araña, hasta que finalmente introdujo su brazo bajo el agua también. Naraku sonrió, complacido, y frenó su mano para observarlo. Aunque no pudiera ver con claridad lo que ocurría bajo el agua, los movimientos del brazo del Daiyōkai eran inequívocos. Ambos acompasaron sus movimientos con el otro, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual. Su eterno duelo había vuelto a comenzar.

—Realmente parece que estemos compitiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naraku a medida que su respiración iba acelerándose—. Pero juegas con ventaja, Sesshōmaru; yo no estoy drogado y tú, con la cantidad de afrodisíaco que debes llevar encima, aguantarías horas sin correrte.

Como respuesta, Sesshōmaru aceleró el vaivén de su mano mientras Naraku llegaba al borde del clímax con vergonzosa rapidez. La suya era, sin duda, una batalla perdida. La erótica escena lo hizo jadear y correrse al instante siguiente. Después, trató de calmar su desbocado pulso, mientras el Daiyōkai continuaba masturbándose mecánicamente.

Lo observó por un rato más, hasta que el Lord cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—...

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así, Sesshōmaru?

Aunque el Daiyōkai no contestaba a sus preguntas, era obvia la situación. Tras unos minutos más, Naraku decidió ponerle remedio. Se incorporó y cruzó el espacio entre ellos, para agarrar la cabeza del Lord con ambas manos.

—¡Mírame, Sesshōmaru! —ordenó, interpelando al Daiyōkai a abrir los ojos. Al lograrlo comenzó a hablar, tratando de medir al máximo cada una de sus palabras—. Si quieres ayuda necesitarás pedírmela. No voy a forzarte a nada que no quieras hacer, Sesshōmaru, no volveré a cometer ese error. Debes de estar realmente agotado y harto... ¿Qué dices? ¿Me permitirías ayudarte?

Sesshōmaru detuvo bruscamente el movimiento de su brazo y lo observó en silencio, con esa mirada tan afilada y ardiente a la vez. Naraku estaba empezando aprender a leerla: era la única manera de Sesshōmaru para expresar todo lo que era incapaz de pedir con palabras. Pero no podía jugársela. Era consciente del precario equilibrio de esta surrealista situación.

—¿Me lo permitirás? —insistió una vez más.

Finalmente, el Daiyōkai bajó la mirada y abrió la boca, permitiendo a Naraku escuchar esa voz que llevaba añorando por más de un mes. Solo fue una palabra, pero tenía tantos matices que parecía una letanía.

—Házmelo...

Era un permiso, una orden, una petición, una exigencia, una súplica, una tregua y un nuevo pacto entre los dos. Un contrato en el que Naraku se ofrecía a servir placer a Sesshōmaru a cambio de su tolerancia. La Araña no podía estar más contenta con el trato.

Selló el pacto con un beso profundo, lento e intenso. Sus lenguas, a la par que sus voluntades, lucharon por doblegar al otro y conquistar su territorio. Tras gozar del duelo por unos instantes, Naraku retiró su lengua, permitiendo a Sesshōmaru conquistar su boca. Pensaba que rompería el contacto, una vez se hubiera proclamado vencedor, pero pasó todo lo contrario: la lengua de Sesshōmaru exploró vorazmente su nuevo dominio, aumentando la intensidad del beso hasta niveles que hacían que a Naraku le empezase a dar vueltas la cabeza.

«Me está devorando... pero no es porque me desee... ¡Es el maldito afrodisíaco, el que le hace actuar así!» De repente, a Naraku ese beso le supo amargo y fue el primero en apartarse, rompiendo el contacto.

El Lord abrió los ojos y Naraku pudo observar un impulso puramente animal en su fondo. La voluntad de Sesshōmaru había perdido la batalla contra sus instintos más básicos.

—Ven...—le dijo, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el borde de la tina—. Date la vuelta y siéntate apoyado en mi, entre mis piernas. Permítemelo y te haré gozar como nunca antes.

Eso era una inequívoca orden pero también, una amable sugerencia. El humilde ofrecimiento de un servicio con opción a ser rechazado. Era otra expresión llena de matices...Cuando los interlocutores son tan susceptibles es bueno que las palabras tengan muchas interpretaciones.

Sesshōmaru ni siquiera sintió la tentación de desobedecer. Al fin y al cabo, solo estaba aceptando un ofrecimiento, como respuesta a su propia reclamación.

Se apoyó y relajó contra el pecho de la Araña, mientras sus caderas eran rodeadas por unas largas piernas, con la intención de aumentar la cantidad de piel en contacto. Los dedos de Naraku comenzaron un lento baile sobre la húmeda piel, con roces apenas perceptibles al principio, pero que acabaron por poner la piel de gallina a Sesshōmaru. Cuando subían por sus hombros, parecían caravanas de hormigas dejando estelas de cosquilleo a su paso. Naraku rodeó con sus garras, el blanco cuello, y sus pulgares reptaron por la nuca, apartando los empapados mechones. Una vez despejada la zona, sopló sobre ella primero para pegarle justo después, un suave mordisco en el centro. Fue tan inesperado que un estremecimiento intenso sacudió al Daiyōkai y un ronco gemido escapó de su garganta.

—Más fuerte.

—¿Te gusta que te muerda? —preguntó Naraku en un impulso; pero se arrepintió de inmediato y trató de enmendar su error—. Perdón, se me olvidaba lo mucho que odias que te hable.

Sesshōmaru gruñó de nuevo, pero esta vez de descontento.

—Muérdeme más fuerte, te dije...—masculló con su tono más dominante; aunque mientras los dientes de Naraku volvían a clavarse en su nuca, añadió—: Me da igual que hables o no... Y tócame más abajo...

Las manos de Naraku se desplazaron de inmediato a su cuello, descendieron acariciando los hombros, hasta llegar a los marcados pectorales. Una se quedó allí, jugueteando con un pezón; la otra siguió descendiendo por el estómago y rodeó el ombligo hasta llegar finalmente a su destino, donde la endurecida erección del Daiyōkai se agitaba ante la necesidad de fricción. Sesshōmaru ya tenía la piel hipersensible; si el más mínimo roce lo hacía estremecer, estas caricias -mucho más intensas- parecían dejar llagas ardientes a su paso. No tardó en empezar a jadear cuando la mano le agarró el pene con firmeza y comenzó a sacudirlo.

Naraku aún no se podía creer el repentino cambio de actitud ante su toque. Y el que no se le ordenara callar era todavía más sorprendente.

—¿No te importa que te hable entonces? —dijo incrédulo.

—Haz lo que quieras... Pero mueve la mano más rápido.

Naraku se sintió terriblemente feliz y comenzó a excitarse de nuevo. Adoraba decir y escuchar cochinadas durante el sexo. Acercó los labios al oído de Sesshōmaru y con la punta de la lengua le perfiló el borde de la oreja. Después, susurró con su tono más sensual:

—No seas impaciente y disfruta. Y ya que me lo permites, te hablaré muy suavecito al oído, a ver si te ayuda con tu problema. A mi eso me excita muchísimo, creo que podría correrme solamente escuchándote jadear.

En ese momento un nuevo calambrazo sacudió al Daiyōkai. Nació en la base de su estómago y subió a través de la laringe para escapar -en forma de gemido- por su garganta. Se sacudió en una extraña contracción y se agarró con fuerza a los muslos de la Araña, hasta el punto de dejar sus dedos marcados en ellos. Naraku los apretó con fuerza y elevó la pelvis involuntariamente, mientras regalaba un jadeo de dolor al oído del Lord. Éste gruñó en respuesta y clavó las garras en los glúteos de Naraku, mientras notaba algo duro clavarse en su espalda.

—Vamos... —comenzó a impacientarse—. ¿No ibas a darme placer? Venga, hazlo más rápido o te cambiaré el sitio para joderte.

Naraku aceleró el movimiento de su mano mientras le mordía con fuerza el lóbulo.

—¿Quieres metérmela?

—Sí...

—¿Hasta el fondo?

—Hasta partirte en dos.

—¿Quieres hacerme gozar?

Ante esa pregunta, Sesshōmaru, que hasta el momento había participado en la pervertida charla sin protestar, cambió de repente el chip.

—Quiero correrme yo, me la suda que tú disfrutes o lo odies.

Naraku no podía negar que, aunque lo deprimiera, esperaba esa respuesta.

—Pero aún así, el sentirte en mi interior es alucinante —respondió—. Y cuando tu dura polla roza ese sitio especial en mi interior, te aseguro que no es comparable a ningún otro orgasmo que haya tenido.

Definitivamente, Naraku había dado con algo, ya que las garras que se clavaban en su trasero se apretaron con fuerza.

—Mueve la mano más rápido —volvió a exigir el Daiyōkai, con tono cada vez más molesto.

—¿Ya no quieres metérmela?

—Quiero correrme, me da igual cómo...

«Bingo, encontré un punto débil» se rió la Araña para sus adentros.

—¿Quieres saber qué se siente?

Sesshōmaru no pudo contestar de inmediato: un escalofrío lo volvió a sacudir con fuerza.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú sientas.

—Pero te excita la idea de que te lo cuente, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, no cuentas con esa experiencia. Y como nunca dejarías que te lo hicieran de verdad, solo escuchándome podrás obtener, aunque sea, una mínima parte del placer que yo recibo.

Era perturbador para Sesshōmaru el empezar a sentirse dominado por cierta ansiedad y expectación ante los susurros de Naraku. Nunca se había excitado tan solo por unas palabras o por el timbre de una voz, pero esta nueva sensación lo tenía aturdido, a la vez que cautivado, ya que no era puramente física como las caricias de la mano entre sus piernas. Era un deseo nacido de su propia mente y Sesshōmaru jamás había usado la mente de esa manera. La sensación robó totalmente su atención, ni siquiera fue consciente de que la mano de la Araña se había detenido totalmente y se limitaba a rozarle de vez en cuando con la punta de sus dedos. Debería exigir a ese manipulador que continuase..., que cumpliese con lo que había prometido, pero su mente se negaba a dar la orden. Sólo quería seguir escuchando esa voz. Realmente quería que continuara hablando.

—Bueno, explica en qué consiste, ya que tanto insistes.

Naraku sonrió y se concentró en recopilar en palabras, algo prácticamente indescriptible.

—Primero, antes del placer, está la espera, la preparación. Mi cuerpo entero pulsa de impaciencia ante el recuerdo de ti en mi interior. Está grabado en lo más profundo de mis entrañas y hace que mi entrada palpite, sólo al invocarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la entrada de Sesshōmaru también se contrajo. Pero no entendía por qué... Antes de que volviera Naraku, había estado tocándose ahí también, más que nada, por curiosidad, y la sensación no le fue muy grata que digamos.

—Lo siguiente es el primer roce. El "toque de llamada" que es como llamo a ese primer contacto. Si te lo hace otra persona, es electrizante y atemorizante a la vez, ¿recuerdas? — ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Cada maldito recuerdo de lo acontecido en la mazmorra, estaba grabado a fuego en la mente de Sesshōmaru.

—Lo ideal es que te lo hagas tú mismo. ¿Ya has probado, verdad? Por eso estabas en el agua, para tocarte ahí sin escrúpulos por medio.

Sesshōmaru se estremeció de nuevo. Sí, eso lo había probado ya. La sensación fue desagradable; incluso se metió la yema del índice por probar y la sensación se volvió aún peor. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba deseando volver a tocarse ahí? Su ano se volvió a contraer, llamando a sus dedos; su mano se movió por si sola y rozó con la punta del índice ese lugar, que se apretó al momento. Sin duda era desagradable, tal y como lo recordaba. Entonces la mano de Naraku le acarició el glande y su excitación, sangre y atención se volvieron a trasladar hacia su pene.

—Hazlo otra vez... —le indicó la susurrante voz—. Cumplió porque realmente deseaba volver a probar. Se tocó de nuevo, paró y volvió a acariciarse. Cada vez que alejaba la mano, el anhelo por repetir se multiplicaba.

—Una vez que te haces adicto a la sensación es difícil seguir llamándola "desagradable", ¿verdad? Pero eso no es placer real, sólo es la superficie. A mi me gusta acariciarlo poco a poco, aumentando progresivamente la presión y haciendo que ese músculo que se contrae, decida dejar paso al placer. ¿Lo has intentado, verdad? Meterte la punta del dedo... Duele, ¿a que sí? Es una técnica que debe entrenarse, y que por culpa de nuestras garras es peligrosa si no se hace con cuidado. Lo ideal es no usar la mano sino hacerlo con la lengua. A mí es como más me excita, pero eso es algo que jamás podrás hacerte a ti mismo, así que nunca lo entenderás.

No podría experimentarlo pero el imaginarlo ya era un nivel completamente nuevo de excitación para Sesshōmaru. Estaba completamente alucinado por las sensaciones que unas simples palabras eran capaces de producir. Tanto, que comenzó a desear oír más detalles.

—¿Y qué se siente con la lengua? —no pudo contener la pregunta.

—Es cómodo, húmedo y suave. La lengua es tan maleable, se adapta a cualquier forma y, al mismo tiempo, si se contrae, es lo bastante fuerte como para ser capaz de perforar un camino. Pero lo mejor es la falta de control: esas caricias no son algo que puedas dirigir, provienen del exterior. Te aseguro que la sensación que obtienes tocándote, no es ni la mitad de lo que se siente si te toca otro.

¿Y por qué ahora sentía Sesshōmaru ese absurdo deseo? ¿Deseaba ser tocado? Apartó la mano de su entrada y elevó las caderas, como si esperase a que algo le rozara. Pero nada pasó y eso hizo que el deseo de que ocurriese, aumentara más todavía. Sin ser consciente, había empezado a moverse lentamente. Debajo suya, el pene de Naraku recibía esa involuntaria fricción y la respiración de la Araña se aceleraba.

—En eso consiste principalmente el placer... Tú puedes acariciarte solo... o incluso introducir objetos que imiten la sensación de otro en tu interior, pero sigues teniendo el control... Solo cuando entregues ese control podrás ser realmente... vulnerable al placer.

—Deja de filosofar y explica lo que se siente exactamente —cortó de sopetón el Daiyōkai.

—¿Quieres saber cómo se siente cuando te la meten? —continuó Naraku con tono juguetón—. Pues eso depende de cómo te la meten: de golpe o poco a poco. A veces, me apetece que me penetren despacio, dejándome acomodarme a esa parte ajena en mi interior; otras, lo que prefiero es el dolor punzante de una fuerte embestida. Es un dolor único y singular, que bordea el placer y lo aumenta.

«Definitivamente, este pervertido es masoquista», pensó Sesshōmaru y la idea no le resultó del todo desagradable. Como buen sádico, no tendría problemas en proporcionarle todo el dolor que quisiese. Pero le resultaba extraño que esa idea lo estuviera excitando. Agarró con ambas manos las piernas de la araña, hundiendo las garras en los blancos muslos, hasta que unos filos hilos de sangre flotaron en el agua.

Naraku gimió pero no hizo amago alguno de querer liberarse. Tomó aire lentamente y continuó hablando.

—Si el pene está duro siempre causa placer al entrar o salir —, continuó tratando de que no se le entrecortara la voz— pero hay un punto especial dentro de ti que, si se roza, te hace ver las estrellas. No he tenido muchos amantes que lo localizaran realmente, lo normal es que solo una embestida de cada diez acierte...

«Salvo contigo. Solo tú has sido capaz de dar en el blanco a la primera y de repetir en cada penetración...» aclararon sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si sería capaz de semejante proeza en caso de que Sesshōmaru le permitiese intentarlo.

El Lord, mientras tanto, flotaba en el agua, totalmente hipnotizado por las palabras que encendían su mente y lo llenaban de ansiedad.

Esta situación era una lenta tortura para Naraku. Verle tan excitado, tan receptivo, tan apetitoso... El esquivo roce de esas caderas contra su miembro lo estaba volviendo loco. Finalmente, optó por agarrar ese perfecto trasero y detener la tortura, pensando que sus manos serían rechazadas de inmediato. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Sesshōmaru se limitó a quedarse quieto y Naraku lo comenzó a atraer muy despacito hacia si mismo. Cuando finalmente se produjo el contacto, ambos se quedaron paralizados, sintiendo chispazos de sobrecarga en el punto de la conexión, pero sin agallas para profundizarla.

Durante largo rato solo se oyeron sus aceleradas respiraciones. Sesshōmaru podía sentir como pulsaba el miembro atrapado entre sus glúteos.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó finalmente tras varios minutos de tenso silencio.

Naraku apenas lograba ordenar sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando el Daiyōkai se movió ligeramente.

—¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Cuéntame más sobre ese punto especial.

—Tocarlo produce un placer diferente a cualquier otro; imagínatelo combinado con el del orgasmo y prolongado por alguien con tu aguante embistiendo...sin compasión... Definitivamente..., el placer que me... diste no se puede comparar... con el del sexo ordinario...

Durante la última frase, Naraku apenas podía vocalizar pero cuanto más jadeaba el narrador, más se excitaba el oyente. Sesshōmaru quería más de ese sonido y comenzó un muy lento vaivén premeditado, sin romper el contacto entre ellos

Esto era más de lo que Naraku podía soportar.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Mi Lord?

Sesshōmaru no sabía lo que pretendía. Estaba demasiado perdido en ese laberinto de nuevas sensaciones como para buscar un sentido a sus actos

—No pretendo nada, solo te escucho jadear. Me excita.

—¿Por eso te mueves de esa manera? ¿Para hacerme jadear?

—Dijiste que era normal.

—Y lo es. Pero parece como si desearas algo más de mí...

No. Definitivamente, el Daiyōkai, no quería pensar en eso.

—Prometiste hacerme gozar pero sigo en las mismas —evadió la pregunta—. Lo mejor es que vuelvas a ponerte manos a la obra o que te des la vuelta.

Naraku movió obedientemente una de sus manos y la deslizó por ese masivo miembro. Pero la otra lo agarró con aún más firmeza de las caderas para impedir que se alejara.

—No es eso lo que deseas realmente...—susurró, mientras su lengua volvía a arrastrarse perfilando su oreja. Esta vez fue el turno de Sesshōmaru de jadear.

—¿Y tú que sabes... lo que yo pueda desear...? —replicó. Debería detener este estúpido juego de una maldita vez. ¿Por qué rayos no lo detenía?

—Lo sé porque yo... he deseado lo mismo... con anterioridad: ver la otra cara... de la moneda... —mientras hablaba, Naraku cubría de besos y mordiscos su nuca. Su mano izquierda acariciaba desde la punta de su enorme erección hasta sus testículos, mientras que con la derecha permanecía dirigiendo firmemente su cadera, haciéndole describir pequeños círculos sobre la punta de su glande—. ¿Y bien? Hace un rato me dijiste "házmelo", ¿me dejarás realmente que te lo haga?

«Dile que ni hablar», ordenó el orgullo al Daiyōkai, pero sus labios no llegaron a ejecutar el mandato.

—Me refería a que hicieras que me corriese.

—Te correrás como nunca antes. Te lo aseguro.

El roce del pene ajeno era realmente incomparable al proporcionado por sus propios dedos en ese mismo punto. ¿Era esa la diferencia a la que se refería la Araña cuando hablaba de "ceder el control"?

Naraku apretó con fuerza el completamente erecto pene de Sesshōmaru y comenzó a sacudirlo. Pretendía abrirse paso, milímetro a milímetro y con toda la lentitud que le fuera posible, pero estaba agotando su autocontrol y tuvo que morder con fuerza la nuca de su amante, poniendo toda su voluntad en contenerse.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar, sintiéndose al límite.

Sesshōmaru todavía batallaba buscando la respuesta. ¿Podría realmente "ceder el control"?

Ni hablar. Eso es algo que iba en contra de todos sus principios. Pero todo su cuerpo protestaba, gritaba, y se revolvía contra esos mismos principios. Cada célula de su cuerpo deseaba desesperadamente ese placer. Los dientes de Naraku lo devolvieron a la realidad y finalmente vio la respuesta. No, él no cedería el control... Pero podría coger por si mismo aquello que deseaba.

Sin pronunciar una palabra soltó las piernas de Naraku, se separó sus propios glúteos al máximo y se dejó caer, de golpe, hacia atrás.

Lo inmediato fue el dolor.

Punzante e intenso, le paralizó de cintura para abajo y permaneció pulsando en oleadas a lo largo de su columna.

Lo siguiente fue la excitación.

Ésta se elevó en crescendo al oír gemir de placer a Naraku. Su propia reacción sorprendió y paralizó a Sesshōmaru.

—¿Por que hiciste eso? No quería hacerte daño —preguntó la Araña, jadeante.

—Este Sesshōmaru no cede el control a nadie —respondió entre dientes mientras aguantaba que el dolor se desvaneciera poco a poco. Cuando Naraku comenzó a moverse, no quedaba ni rastro del mismo.

Al tercer embiste, un relámpago del placer más absoluto hizo que, efectivamente, Sesshōmaru viera las estrellas.


	12. Cap 11: Adicción y Frustración -2ªparte

**Capítulo 11: Adicción y Frustración (2ª Parte)**

Los días siguientes a ese reencuentro se sucedieron con tal rapidez para ambos que, de haber tenido que contabilizarlos, ninguno de los dos habría sabido hacerlo con precisión. Follaban hasta quedar extenuados y se quedaban dormidos de puro agotamiento. Al despertar se encontraban con el cuerpo desnudo del otro al lado y el deseo despertaba junto a la conciencia.

El principal culpable de ello era el propio Sesshōmaru, que a la mañana siguiente se sintió tan asqueado de si mismo que, de haber podido arrancarse la cabeza, lo habría hecho de buen grado. Lo peor era que no solamente lo había permitido, sino que lo disfrutó como nunca había disfrutado nada con anterioridad.

Miró al culpable, que yacía desnudo a su lado en el futón, pero su estómago no se encogió de rabia ante la imagen; fue más bien, otro tipo de encogimiento. Cerró por un instante los ojos y notó como su ano se contraía y palpitaba. La presencia del pene de Naraku en su interior aún permanecía allí, como un lascivo fantasma, que deseaba que volviera a tornarse carne. Comenzó, en ese momento, a odiarse a si mismo, algo totalmente contrario a la excelente opinión que siempre tuvo de su persona. Y era porque estaba empezando a comprender que por mucho que se drogara y masturbara en solitario, solamente Naraku era capaz de provocar que perdiera la cabeza de esa manera tan absoluta. Ese pensamiento acabó por fundir sus circuitos y se levantó de un salto para buscar la botella de afrodisíaco y ahogar en ese químico todos sus remordimientos.

Al poco rato Naraku se despertó también, dominado por la enloquecedora sensación de una lengua lamiendo su endurecida erección. Abrió los ojos y se quedó anonadado, observando el lento sube y baja de la cabeza de cabellos plateados sobre su pene. El Lord del Oeste estaba allí, entre sus piernas, chupándosela de manera tan intensa y hábil, que tuvo que pellizcarse para comprobar que no estuviera soñando.

Pero el placer pronto barrió con su estupor y dejó de tratar de encontrar una explicación para el comportamiento del Daiyōkai. Esa mañana volvieron a tener sexo, y por la noche, y al día siguiente... Encadenaban un polvo tras otro, atrapados en una espiral de lujuria infinita que solo se pausaba durante las horas necesarias para recuperar energías. Naraku hacía enormes esfuerzos por imponerse ciertos horarios: se levantaba y se vestía, para ponerse al día con sus negocios y volvía al caer la noche para traer alimentos al Daiyōkai y a hacerle compañía. Pero cada vez que retornaba, se encontraba a Sesshōmaru tan caliente y deseoso que a duras penas lograba separarse de su lado al día siguiente ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a semejante tentación? No podía ni deseaba hacerlo, aunque cada vez le resultara más chocante el cambio en el carácter y comportamiento de su prisionero.

El Daiyōkai apenas se alimentaba, no le dirigía la palabra más que para exigir sexo y no demostraba interés alguno por ninguna actividad ajena al mismo. Parecía algún tipo de muñeco degenerado y pasivo, cuya mirada nublada y falta de energía preocupaban a Naraku más por momentos.

Definitivamente algo no iba bien en la cabeza de su prisionero. Incluso le tuvo que recordar que ya iba siendo hora de hablar con su protegida. Rin llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir noticias suyas y seguramente estaría preocupada.

Al anochecer del día siguiente Sesshōmaru se sentó desganado frente al espejo. Naraku llevaba todo el día fuera y el Daiyōkai se volvía a aburrir; No le apetecía fingir, ni hablar con quien fuera, pero Naraku le dijo que Kanna invocaría el hechizo sobre las siete ya no podía alargar más la espera de la niña.

—¡Sesshomaru Sama! ¡Qué alegría poder verle por fin! —gritó emocionada la pequeña, cuando vio a su protector al fin en el espejo—. Me dijo Naraku San que estuvieron de viaje y por eso no podían hablarme. ¡Le he echado tanto de menos! Cuénteme..., ¿en qué sitios habéis estado? ¿Eran hermosos?

Sesshōmaru improvisó un rápido y torpe relato que, de haber sido otra persona la que lo escuchara, habría levantado todas las suspicacias del mundo, Pero Rin era demasiado inocente para sospechar de su querido Sesshōmaru Sama y solamente lanzaba comentarios admirados ante las cutres invenciones de su señor.

—Fue un viaje de trabajo, nada interesante...—terminó con tono de hastío el Daiyōkai—. Pero cuéntame tú, ¿que has hecho durante el tiempo en el que no hemos hablado?

Ese truco a le funcionó muy bien. Rin estaba más que acostumbrada a soltar parrafadas interminables en modo monólogo y no le importaban las secas respuestas del Lord. Habló sin parar durante casi una hora, contándole todo sobre su día a día; y sus historias se centraban principalmente en lo que hacía con el tal Byakuya. Que si iban de paseo por el campo, que si pescaban en un río, que si miraban las estrellas y que si el otro le contaba historias sobre ellas, que si era muy gracioso, que si menudo chiste me contó ayer...

Sesshōmaru iba paulatinamente perdiendo el interés, hasta que toda su atención acabó por centrarse en un recién llegado Naraku, que entraba en la estancia tras muchas horas de ausencia y depositaba una bandeja de comida a sus pies.

—¡Hola Naraku San! —saludó alegremente Rin, al verle aparecer—. Justo le estaba contando a Sesshōmaru lo bonito que es el kimono que me envió hace una semana. Muchas gracias por el regalo. ¿Quiere que me lo ponga para ver cómo me queda?

—Claro que sí, preciosa... Vete a cambiarte y así se lo enseñamos a Sesshōmaru Dono también —contestó amablemente la Araña mientras se quitaba sus propias prendas, con la intención de ponerse más cómodo. Llevaba todo el día reunido con el clan Oda, celebrando la inesperada victoria de _Baka Dono_ contra los Iwagawa en Okehazama. Eso confería un nuevo estatus a Nobunaga entre los _daimyō_ del país y Naraku, como su aliado de Kyoto tuvo que ocuparse de albergar la fiesta y tenía la cabeza como un bombo de tanta tontería protocolaria.

Sesshōmaru siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, mientras la imagen de Rin desaparecía del espejo. Al quedarse el torso de la Araña desnudo, los ojos de gato del Lord se oscurecieron y su mano viajó de manera inconsciente hasta su ingle, Naraku se percató de inmediato del estado de su prisionero y lo poco que quedaba de afrodisíaco en la botella, confirmaba sus peores sospechas. Definitivamente Sesshōmaru estaba perdiendo el control... ¿A quién se le ocurre drogarse para hablar con una niña de apenas trece años? Tras apagar la única lámpara de aceite que iluminaba la estancia, se sentó detrás suya, envolviéndole en sus brazos.

—¿Has estado bebiendo eso de nuevo mientras no estaba? —susurró en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Llevas todo el día fuera y me aburro —contestó Sesshōmaru mientras atrapaba una de las manos de la Araña y la guiaba hacia su endurecida erección—. Corta ya el conjuro, mañana hablaré con Rin de nuevo.

—¡Vaya, qué impaciente! ¿Qué va a pensar la pobre niña cuando vuelva y se encuentre con que no esta Sesshōmaru Sama para ver lo guapa que está con su nuevo kimono?—El tono de Naraku no podía ser más burlón—. Además, creo que mereces un pequeño castigo por ser tan ansioso —añadió, mientras la imagen de Rin retornaba al centro del espejo.

—¿Donde está, Sesshōmaru Sama? Se ve muy oscuro... —preguntó extrañada la niña.

—Aquí seguimos, Rin. Se terminó el aceite de la lámpara —se adelantó en contestar Naraku—. Pero no te preocupes que te vemos a la perfección. A ver... date una vuelta para que veamos lo bien que te queda.

La niña rió emocionada y comenzó a posar frente al espejo mientras Sesshōmaru la miraba sin verla realmente. Solo podía concentrarse en la lengua que recorría lentamente su cuello y en los acariciantes movimientos de las manos de Naraku en su pecho.

—¿Qué le parecen los colores, Sesshōmaru Sama?

Sesshōmaru sufría bastante aguantando que los jadeos no escaparan de su boca, como para ponerse a comentar los colores del maldito kimono... Se mordió con fuerza el labio y permaneció en completo silencio.

—¿No le gustan? —preguntó la niña con voz triste.

Naraku se rió bajito y aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias, mientras contestaba por el Daiyōkai.

—¿No le gusta, Sesshōmaru Dono? —repitió la pregunta—. No sea así, conteste a su protegida.

—Te queda... muy bien... Rin...—acertó a mascullar Sesshōmaru mientras trataba inútilmente de rechazar esas caricias que lo enloquecían. Su voz se quebró en un extraño gemido cuando Naraku clavó los colmillos en su hombro desnudo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Sesshōmaru Sama? ¿No habrá tropezado en la oscuridad?

—Estoy bien, no te... preocupes... y el color te queda... realmente estupendo...

—¿Verdad que sí? A finales de mes hay un festival en un poblado cercano y Byakuya San ha prometido llevarme. Espero que no vuelva y me vea ahora, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Entonces será mejor que vayas a quitártelo —sugirió Naraku mientras giraba el rostro del Lord y atrapaba sus labios en un profundo beso.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que Rin no pudiera oírlo, Sesshōmaru se apartó bruscamente y siseó:

—¿Por qué rayos estás haciendo esto?

Naraku lo levantó en vilo de las caderas y lo colocó sobre su regazo antes de contestar.

—Por que tu cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. ¿Por qué te estás drogando a todas horas?

Sesshōmaru no podía contestar a eso. Jamás podría reconocerlo en voz alta. Cómo explicar que estando sobrio no podía con el peso de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en alguien tan débil como para dejarse avasallar por el arrepentimiento? Es más, ¿cuándo se había arrepentido Sesshōmaru de Taishō de algo en su vida? Él solo quería olvidar, y esta era la única manera de olvidar que le funcionaba. Se acomodó, en silencio, situando el pene de Naraku en su palpitante entrada y se lo insertó sin apenas resistencia por parte de su cuerpo. Un gemido de alivio se escapó al control de su garganta y casi fue oído por la muchacha que aparecía de regreso en el espejo. Sesshōmaru bufó, hastiado y siseó entre dientes.

—En cuanto Rin se vaya, pagarás por ésto. Te aplastaré contra el suelo y te joderé hasta que sangres.

—Lo esperaré con impaciencia... Pero debes reconocer que te lo has buscado tú solito por estar drogado. Fíjate lo mojado que estás, necesitas urgentemente de mis atenciones.

Esa lógica era aplastante y Sesshōmaru solo pudo gruñir. Naraku comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras el Daiyōkai se mordía la mano tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de Rin.

Fue un tremendo suplicio aguantar la última parte de la reunión. La niña se tiró otra media hora de apresurado monólogo sobre lo mucho que deseaba que llegara el festival y lo bien que se lo iba a pasar en el mismo, mientras la maldita Araña la picaba con preguntas estúpidas para continuar hablando. ¿Por qué Naraku era capaz de jugar con su cuerpo de esa manera tan ruin y al mismo tiempo que su voz permaneciera tan calmada? Sesshōmaru estaba a punto de reventar a causa del roce de ese pene erecto contra su próstata. La obligación de permanecer callado y disimular para no ser descubierto por Rin, en vez de cortarle el rollo, estaba causando que su excitación creciera a una velocidad nunca vista. Se mordió con fuerza la mano, y apretó la base de su pene con la otra. No podía correrse delante de ella, no sería capaz de resistir la tentación de gritar.

—Bueno Rin... Ahora debemos dejarte. Además Kanna San necesita que la ayudes con la cena.

Cuando Naraku puso fin al suplicio, por primera vez en su vida, Sesshōmaru se sintió agradecido con la Araña. Pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse perturbado por ese pensamiento. Nada más apagarse el espejo, las caderas de Naraku se elevaron de golpe, reventado la enorme burbuja de ansiedad y deseo tanto tiempo reprimido.

Sesshōmaru pudo gritar al fin, y su aullido de placer sacudió las paredes del subterráneo y espantó a las avispas que anidaban en los recovecos.

A la mañana siguiente Naraku abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente. El dolor era una constante generalizada en cada uno de sus músculos, pero sobre todo entre sus piernas. Sesshōmaru cumplió su promesa y realmente acabó por hacerle sangrar anoche. Se desquitó con salvaje sadismo desgarrando a Naraku con sus embestidas. Se folló con tal intensidad su garganta que logró hacerle vomitar el semen que acababa de verter por ella. Sabía lo que hacía poner dura la polla de la Araña así que lo mordió, arañó y golpeó, para después, sentarse sobre ella y exprimirla hasta dejarla seca.

Naraku debería quedarse descansando y recuperarse de la paliza, pero andaba demasiado corto de tiempo. Entre ponerse al día con el Yamaguchi Gumi y sus actividades nocturnas con el Lord, todavía no había ni empezado a preparar el collar de Inuyasha. Y no podía posponerlo más, quedaban a penas cuatro días para la luna nueva.

Llevaba trabajando algo menos de dos horas cuando fue interrumpido. Ya había pulverizado y mezclado con diversos líquidos disolventes, el minúsculo fragmento de perla, y se encontraba practicando una serie de incisiones al collar de dominación antes de sumergirlo en el rosado y burbujeante líquido. Tan concentrado estaba que no pudo prever la súbita aparición del Lord a su espalda.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —la helada voz de Sesshōmaru le hizo dar un respingo. Apenas le dio tiempo a esconder apresuradamente el collar en la manga de su haori.

—Orfebrería...Voy a bañar un collar en oro —contestó con voz neutra y trató de esquivar futuras pesquisas—. ¿Dormiste bien, Sesshōmaru? ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Y por qué lo escondes? —preguntó Sesshōmaru, suspicaz.

—Todavía no está terminado. Cuando lo acabe, te lo enseño.

—Hm... Ni que quisiera verlo... —soltó el Lord, indiferente; definitivamente le importaba tres rábanos el collar, había otra razón por la que bajó al laboratorio. —¿Dónde guardas más botellas del líquido ese?

Naraku suspiró molesto. Cada vez le fastidiaba más la adicción del Daiyōkai. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba articular coherentemente al hablar y resulta que sólo era para pedir más drogas. Aunque todo esto era culpa suya, en primer lugar... ¿Debía responsabilizarse y proporcionarle más drogas? Pero este nuevo Sesshōmaru no tenía de Sesshōmaru, más que el físico; y aunque fuera increíble el sexo con él, Naraku empezaba a echar seriamente de menos ese espíritu inquebrantable que lo estremecía desde el minuto uno. Debía pensar tranquilamente sobre qué decisión tomar al respecto. De momento trataría de posponer esa petición. No tenía más afrodisíaco preparado, pero quedaba en la pequeña botella que usó con Rokurōta Kun. Esperaba que si se la entregaba, al menos contentaría al Daiyōkai temporalmente y podría terminar el maldito collar a tiempo.

—Tengo un poco en mi oficina del prostíbulo —dijo, mientras se incorporaba y salía al corredor—. Espérame en la sala de estar, te lo traeré enseguida. ¿Quieres algo de comer también?

—Algo... Pero date prisa —fue la escueta respuesta del Lord. Se quedó por unos instantes parado en el vacío laboratorio. Ese collar que escondió la Araña le pareció ligeramente familiar... Tras unos instantes de vacilación más, acabó por sacudir la cabeza y volver a la sala de estar. Fuera lo que fuera, a él le importaba tres carajos.

Cuatro noches más tarde, Naraku sobrevolaba la región de Takeda, de camino a casa. La reunión con el _hanyō_ fue como la seda: Inuyasha lo siguió, obedientemente, hasta el Devorahuesos, y sonrió de oreja a oreja al comprobar que el pozo se iluminaba al dejar el collar sobre el borde.

—No hagas más pruebas en vano —le advirtió el fantasma de Kikyō solemnemente—. El poder de transporte del collar es limitado; aseguraros de estar todos juntos y cruzarlo con rapidez.

—¡Eso haremos, gracias! —Inuyasha parecía a punto de arrojarse a su cuello, por lo que Naraku alejó su transparente figura. No podía creerse lo fácil que era engañar al hanyō, aunque eso a él le iba de perlas.

—¿Cuándo os iréis? —preguntó finalmente.

—En cuanto le dé la buena noticia a Kagome saldré para el Templo de Mushin a por Miroku y compañía, a ver si con un poco de suerte no han partido hacia el continente todavía. En cuanto estemos todos, nos vamos... Lo único que me da rabia es no haber podido dar con Rin y con el imbécil de mi hermanastro. Hace meses que no sabemos de él y Kagome está muy preocupada. No creo que se haya puesto enfermo pero como es un capullo, puede que ni nos avisase en caso de haber conseguido dar con la niña.

Naraku aprovechó la ocasión al vuelo.

—Pues tenéis razón con respecto a Sesshōmaru Sama: hace ya tiempo que abandonó Japón. En cuanto dio con el paradero de Rin Chan fue a rescatarla y se la llevó al extranjero para que no fuera afectada por la plaga.

—¡Keh!¡Ya me lo olía! ¡Menudo cretino egoísta! Y Kagome preocupándose por ese imbécil... En fin... pues aquí se queda, solo espero que sepa cuidar bien de Rin.

Con este engaño final, Naraku había eliminado por completo la última amenaza externa a su extraña relación con el Daiyōkai. Pero esa misma relación le estaba planteando serias dudas existenciales últimamente. Ahora solo le hacía falta recuperar un poco de lo que solía ser ese impresionante yōkai antes de caer en sus garras... Mientras volaba de camino a Kyoto, Naraku se permitió recordar esa mirada cortante, ese estoicismo inexpugnable, ese orgullo arrollador y ese espíritu inquebrantable.

Pero si la intención de la Araña fue, desde el primer momento, el romperlo, ¿por qué ahora deseaba reparar lo que con tanto ahínco había tratado de destrozar?

«Definitivamente, ni yo sé lo que quiero...», se dijo, compungido, mientras regresaba a casa.

Y volvería a hacerse esa y otras muchas preguntas a lo largo de la noche.

Al regresar al subterráneo se encontró, de nuevo, al Daiyōkai en un estado de pasiva indiferencia. Esa tarde se había acabado la pequeña botella que Naraku le trajo y llevaba horas de intenso colocón. Además, la Araña se había largado dos días atrás, obligando a Sesshōmaru a lidiar solo con sus necesidades. Y ya sabemos que Sesshōmaru solo, no es del todo eficiente: llevaba demasiadas noches utilizando a Naraku para complacerse y se había acostumbrado a ello. El no obtener ese placer lo llenaba de frustración. Tanta que, nada más entrar Naraku por la puerta, se abalanzó encima suya con más que evidentes intenciones.

Pero Naraku no se esperaba ese ataque sorpresa. Es más, estaba tan preocupado con respecto a qué hacer con la bizarra situación que él mismo había provocado, que cualquier idea sobre sexo volaba lejos de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces, Sesshōmaru?! ¡Para! —gritó, apartándole de un empujón.

—Quiero joderte... —gruñó el Daiyōkai mientras volvía a acercarse amenazadoramente.

—Pues a mi no me apetece —respondió la Araña, aun sabiendo que sería inútil. Sesshōmaru seguramente ignoraría sus palabras y lo violaría como hizo con tantas otras hembras en el pasado. Pero no ocurrió nada parecido y las palabras que salieron de la boca del Daiyōkai fueron tan impropias del Lord del Oeste que a Naraku se le encogió el alma al comprobar el enorme desastre que él mismo había causado al objeto de su admiración y envidia.

—Pues si no quieres que te la meta, llama a alguna de tus putas para complacerme. Diriges un maldito prostíbulo, no vas a tener problemas en conseguirme una.

Naraku permaneció con la boca abierta y tratando de asimilar lo imposible. Ese que hablaba no era Sesshōmaru... No podía serlo. Se levantó y salió del subterráneo dando un fuerte portazo. Por fin consiguió entender parte de si mismo: se había enamorado del Daiyōkai... Pero en el proceso de conseguirlo, lo había convertido en alguien más. Alguien que, dejando aparte el físico, no poseía ninguna de las características que Naraku consideraba atractivas. No tenía el ingenio, ni el temple, ni la personalidad, ni el orgullo del Lord del Oeste. Naraku se ocupó de eliminarlos con sus propias manos y ahora se sentía completamente vacío. Si Sesshōmaru era la razón por la cual continuaba en este mundo, y ya no era el ser que Naraku deseaba, para que continuar viviendo. Ya nada tenía sentido...

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al estanque y se tapó la cara con las manos. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y todo, cuando una mano pequeña tiró de la manga de su _yukata_.

—¿Estas triste? ¿A ti también se te rompió la muñeca?

Una niña de unos tres años estaba parada junto a él, con una muñeca de trapo a la que le faltaba un brazo, en la mano. Debía de ser la hija de alguno de los criados.

Naraku pensó en su propio muñeco roto y no pudo evitar fijarse en el temple de la pequeña a su lado. Normalmente los críos lloran por cosas así...

—¿Y tú? ¿No lo estás por la tuya? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Un poquito... Pero no me importa. Mi mamá sabe coser y me la arreglará. Ella dice que todo se puede arreglar, siempre y cuando sea de buena calidad.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa. Ella tenía razón: Sesshōmaru no era una frágil criatura que pudiera ser destruida por tan poco. Y en sus manos estaba el arreglarlo, liberarlo de la adicción y encontrar la manera de que lo siguiera deseando, pero conservando el control sobre su cuerpo y sin mejunjes de por medio. Naraku no era nadie sin sus planes y en su cabeza uno nuevo ya estaba tomando forma.


	13. Cap 12: El Implacable Paso del Tiempo

**Capítulo 12: El Implacable Paso del Tiempo**

El tiempo avanza. Por mucho que deseáramos detenerlo cuando somos felices, por mucho que quisiéramos que corriese cuando estamos sufriendo, el tiempo tiene su propio ritmo y parámetros, capaces de engañar a nuestros sentidos.

En realidad no podemos asegurar que vaya lento o rápido. De lo único de lo que podemos estar realmente seguros es de que nunca se detiene.

El tiempo es un sádico implacable y siempre avanza.

Llevaba ya meses avanzando, aunque desde dentro del subterráneo no se percibiera. Las hojas de los árboles se teñían de rojos y amarillos; caían para ser sepultadas por la nieve; que a su vez, era derretida por el sol primaveral y se filtraba en la tierra para alimentar y germinar las semillas que más tarde se convertirían en flores.

La vida del Lord del Oeste había sufrido muy pocos cambios a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Pero había cambios… tan pequeños y triviales que apenas eran perceptibles.

El primero llegó con la paulatina calma de esa hambre voraz que lo azotaba desde que había descubierto todo el placer que su cuerpo era capaz de procesar. Sesshōmaru seguía teniendo el deseo de olvidar, seguía reclamando su dosis diaria de drogas y orgasmos… Y la obtenía… Naraku pasaba cada noche a su lado y se ocupaba de fabricar para él toda la cantidad de afrodisíaco que pudiera reclamar. Cumplía, con presteza y sumisión, cualquiera de sus peticiones sexuales. Y constantemente trataba de encontrar nuevas maneras de entretenerlo o, cuanto menos, acompañarlo en sus monótonas jornadas.

Durante sus intercambios sexuales, Sesshōmaru a veces se descubría a si mismo siendo capaz de observar, con creciente nitidez, el rostro de su compañero de cama. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a sus expresiones de éxtasis y nació en su interior un bizarro orgullo de ser él mismo el causante. Le gustaba dominar y, aún siendo él el prisionero, sentía que entre las sábanas el cuerpo de su captor le pertenecía, ya que era capaz de hacerlo estremecer de maneras que Naraku le aseguraba que nadie más había logrado.

El afrodisíaco que le era proporcionado todavía lograba nublar su percepción, pero de una manera que, progresivamente, iba disminuyendo en intensidad, permitiendo al día siguiente que los recuerdos se perfilaran mucho más nítidamente en su mente. Aunque no lo reconoció de inmediato ni a si mismo, ni a la Araña, la suspicacia en su interior fue creciendo hasta el punto de comenzar a hacerse preguntas relativas al motivo de esa pérdida de potencia del tóxico. Naraku achacó el fenómeno al aumento de la tolerancia que sufre el organismo cuando se consume una droga de una forma continuada. Según él, como consecuencia, se desarrollaba un proceso psicológico y físico que hacía necesario aumentar la dosis de forma progresiva para conseguir los mismos efectos. Pero por mucho que Sesshōmaru aumentara la dosis, los efectos seguían disminuyendo y en determinado momento dejó de preguntar. Eso se debía principalmente a lo mucho que le avergonzaba el hecho de reconocer que, a pesar de esos episodios de conciencia, seguía disfrutando culposamente de los intercambios sexuales con la Araña. El placer seguía allí, noche tras noche, y resultaba perturbadoramente estremecedor, más incluso teniendo en cuenta que el Daiyōkai era capaz de recordarlo al día siguiente.

Seguramente vosotros os estaréis haciendo las mismas preguntas que Sesshōmaru. ¿Era realmente debido a la tolerancia, la disminución de los efectos de la droga?

Pues en parte sí, pero había un segundo factor. Al preparar la cantidad necesaria de afrodisíaco que precisaba Naraku para contentar a su prisionero, semana a semana iba disminuyendo la cantidad de componentes activos de la mezcla poquito a poco.

Es como cuando diluyes el sake con agua: al principio seguiría embriagándote, pero al disminuir el porcentaje de alcohol, disminuiría a la par su potencia. Naraku no era idiota, no deseaba que Sesshōmaru fuera capaz de notar de inmediato los cambios. Su estrategia era tan sutil que solamente al cabo de tres meses había reducido el componente activo a la mitad. El afrodisíaco siempre fue un líquido transparente y dulzón, no tenía un sabor específico o un olor en concreto. La Araña lo diseñó así para que pudiera pasar desapercibido al ser administrado mezclado con otras bebidas, sin variar en demasía su sabor. Era difícil diferenciarlo de un simple vaso de agua con azúcar, salvo por sus efectos. De hecho esa era la intención de Naraku y al cabo de seis meses, la dosis semanal de afrodisíaco acabó consistiendo precisamente en eso: agua con azúcar.

Pero Sesshōmaru seguía tomándolo y excitandose por ello. ¿Como algo así era posible?

¿Habéis oído hablar del efecto placebo? Es el cerebro el encargado de segregar los neurotransmisores que estimulan nuestro sistema nervioso. Las drogas simplemente emulan esas sustancias, no las sustituyen. Si puedes engañar al cerebro para que las produzca de manera masiva, igual que lo hacen las drogas, obtendrás unos efectos muy similares. Un placebo es una sustancia inerte, no produce ningún efecto biológico real, pero si el cerebro cree que sí que lo hace, se engaña a si mismo y acaba por aumentar la segregación de neurotransmisores de manera autónoma.

Naraku conocía las capacidades del efecto placebo y contaba con la propia personalidad de Sesshōmaru que, con su tendencia a autoengañarse, colaboraba activamente en el proceso. Y es que para el Lord era mucho más fácil de asumir la idea de que disfrutaba por estar drogado que el hecho de que era Naraku el que realmente lo hacía disfrutar.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y Sesshōmaru sólo podía contabilizarlo a través del único contacto que mantenía con el mundo exterior: las conversaciones con Rin a través del espejo. Al contarle sus aventuras durante el Bon Odori* Rin le informaba que el verano estaba en su apogeo; al relatarle sobre los bellos colores de los momiji*, Sesshōmaru predecía la llegada del otoño; cuando volvía empapada de jugar a batallas de bolas de nieve con Byakuya, el Daiyōkai tomaba conciencia de lo frío del invierno. Y cuando celebraron todos juntos su decimocuarto cumpleaños, descubrió anonadado que habían pasado casi dos años desde que la niña fuera secuestrada.

Es alucinante la capacidad de adaptación de los humanos a cualquier situación y los yōkai eran todavía más versátiles en ese sentido. El Daiyōkai se había acostumbrado hasta tal punto a convivir con el aburrimiento y la monotonía que los cumpleaños de Rin fueron sucediendo frente a sus ojos como si alguien arrancara las hojas de un calendario.

Aunque no todo era mérito de su capacidad de adaptación. Alguien ponía enormes esfuerzos en ofrecerle constantes distracciones, a pesar de las restricciones que un encierro suponía.

Además de las imaginativas variantes que introducía en sus intercambios sexuales, Naraku se las ingeniaba, día a día, para entretener de las más variadas maneras su mente. Ya fuera mediante libros o hermosas ilustraciones, interminables partidas de hanafuda, mahjong, shōgi o Go*... O simplemente con su compañía y conversación. Y aunque esas conversaciones al principio eran más bien monólogos, los temas poco a poco iban captando el interés del Lord.

Naraku le hablaba sobre conflictos, conspiraciones y batallas entre clanes, movimientos estratégicos, políticas de diversa índole… Japón atravesaba uno de los momentos más convulsos de su historia. No en vano, Sengoku significa "Guerra Civil", y durante ese periodo las hubo por docenas. El Japón de la época ni siquiera era un único país. Estaba formado por decenas de territorios enfrentados entre si, en los que cada daimyō* era el gobernante supremo. Siendo relegada la figura del Emperador a elemento decorativo y se convirtió en poco menos que una marioneta en manos de los nobles.

Sesshōmaru era el mejor estratega con el que Naraku alguna vez se hubiera topado y eso no solamente lo hacía un rival insuperable jugando al shōgi o al Go. Tras un mes de escuchar atentamente las crónicas del conflicto que la Araña le relataba, el Lord era capaz de hacer predicciones abrumadoramente acertadas con solamente escuchar los nombres de los clanes implicados. Y los consejos que Oda Nobunaga recibía de su aliado de Kyōto eran, muy a menudo, estrategias ideadas por el Lord del Oeste en persona. De hecho, el osado e implacable plan del asedio simultáneo a las fortalezas gemelas de Ishiyama Hongan-ji que impuso el victorioso final a los diez años de conflicto entre el clan Oda y los sohei del Ikko-Ikki, fue completamente ideado por Sesshōmaru y convirtió a Naraku en el consejero secreto de máxima confianza del estrambótico Nobunaga.

Pero por muy visionario que fuera el Daiyōkai en los asuntos de guerra, nada pudo prepararlo para el golpe que recibiría de parte de destino a las pocas semanas del final de la Guerra de Ishiyama _._

Ese año Rin cumplía diecisiete y durante la reunión frente al espejo para celebrarlo, rompió definitivamente todos los esquemas de su amado Sesshōmaru Sama. Tras muchos balbuceos nerviosos, le confesó que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su "Byakuya Onii San" y le pidió formalmente su bendición para casarse con él.

Naraku hacía tiempo que se había percatado de la situación y disfrutaba enormemente del espectáculo de la falta de percepción de Sesshōmaru ante las innumerables señales que la pareja de tórtolos llevaba tiempo enviando. Pero para el Daiyōkai no solamente fue una sorpresa, fue un terrible mazazo a su convicción de que lograría escapar de la situación en la que él mismo y su protegida se encontraban. Hasta el momento, en su interior aún persistía la esperanza de que sucediera algo que pudiera revertir la situación y le permitiera escapar y liberar a Rin de su cautiverio. Mantenía a la niña viviendo engañada para ahorrarle preocupaciones y sufrimiento pero siempre con la idea en mente de lograr llegar a ella algún día y revelarle la verdad para, a continuación, ajustar cuentas con la pérfida Araña y obtener la más sangrienta de las venganzas.

La confesión amorosa de su pequeña fue el hachazo final que rompía en mil pedazos todos los planes y sueños del Daiyōkai de recuperarla. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que la fuerza que lo mantendría cautivo a partir de ese momento no sería la del horrible chantaje de Naraku, sino la propia salvaguarda de la felicidad de Rin. ¿Cómo podría romper su corazón al informarla de que el amor de su vida estaba basado en una mentira?

Había renunciado a su orgullo por protegerla, ¿cómo iba él a convertirse en el principal causante de su desesperación? No podría. No lo haría.

Sesshōmaru perdió definitivamente a su protegida el día de su diecisiete cumpleaños, perdió la última llama de rebeldía que cobijaba su corazón y se prometió guardar silencio. Mantener esa abominable falacia en aras de salvaguardar la felicidad de Rin hasta el final.

Naraku fue mudo testigo del hundimiento en la oscuridad de su objeto de deseo, vio como la depresión se instalaba en su alma y lo convertía en un barco a la deriva en un océano de desesperación.

Los meses desde el anuncio al día de la boda fueron un suplicio para ambos, con Sesshōmaru negándose a alimentarse o a hablar y Naraku cada vez más consternado por verle actuar como una sombra sin voluntad. Hasta tal punto había degradado la situación que tras darle incontables vueltas acabó por tomar un decisión.

Se sentó frente al Daiyōkai y agarrando su rostro con ambas manos, lo obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

—Vístete. Nos vamos.

Sesshōmaru no hizo amago alguno por levantar la mirada. Hacía ya casi cinco años que no pisaba el exterior del subterráneo. La simple idea de que existiera un mundo fuera de esas paredes de piedra se le antojaba inverosimil.

—¿Ir a dónde?

Naraku era plenamente consciente de lo que atormentaba al Daiyōkai. Sin ninguna intervención por su parte, Rin fue la encargada de encadenarlo definitivamente a su voluntad. Aunque lo dejase en libertad, jamás haría algo para destruir los cimientos de la falacia que sobre los que se construía la felicidad de la niña. No trataría de matarlo, para no poner la vida de Rin en peligro, ni escaparía, dejándolo con vida, para no arriesgarse a que fuera Naraku el que contara la verdad a la niña. Ni en sus mejores sueños Naraku podría haber ideado un plan tan efectivo para doblegar la voluntad del Lord a sus deseos. Pero, ¿por qué no sentía ni pizca de felicidad por su victoria?

—A Hokkaidō. Tenemos que asistir a una boda. Además ya es hora de que salgas de aquí y te de el aire.

Sesshōmaru no dijo una palabra. Simplemente se levanto y sin mostrar la más mínima emoción, ya fuera alegría o sorpresa, se dirigió hacia el baño. Una hora más tarde subieron juntos la escalinata y pudo ver la luz del sol por primera vez en cinco años. Tampoco eso tuvo más efecto que el hacerle entrecerrar los ojos.

El reencuentro con la niña y la ceremonia le supusieron un verdadero suplicio por el enorme esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para fingir alegría por la felicidad de la pareja. Solamente al final, mientras los observaba bailar abrazados, una parte de la pesadumbre en su corazón se aligeró. La mirada del joven parecía sinceramente embelesada por la hermosa muchacha en la que Rin se había convertido. Hasta ese momento, Sesshōmaru había creído que el secuaz de Naraku la había seducido y engañado para que se casaran, por iniciativa y orden de Naraku. Pero al verlo mirarla así, ciertas dudas comenzaron a formarse en su convicción.

—Dime la verdad… —se dirigió por primera vez a la Araña desde hacía muchos días—. En el fondo da igual, ya que lo único que importa es que los sentimientos de Rin son reales, pero me gustaría que me contestaras sinceramente.

Naraku lo observó calculadoramente.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Planeaste tú esto? ¿Ordenaste a tu bunshin seducir a Rin?

Naraku sonrió pensativamente. La verdad es que habría sido un buen plan. Retorcidamente digno de su persona.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que no?

Sesshōmaru volvió a posar su mirada en el joven cuyas mejillas acababan de sonrojarse ante la sonrisa de su protegida.

—No —contestó secamente. «Pero definitivamente vale la pena seguir observándolo» complementaron sus pensamientos. Había visto algo en ese muchacho que había despertado su curiosidad. No conocía a nadie capaz de fingir tan bien una expresión de adoración.

* * *

 _ **Bon Odori** : es el festival de verano más conocido de todo Japón. Se celebra siempre en agosto y durante el mismo, se da la bienvenida a las almas de los ancestros._

 _ **Momiji** : nombre que se les da a las hojas de los árboles cuando han cambiado de color en otoño._

 _ **Hanafuda** : juego de cartas tradicional_

 _ **Mahjong** (especie de híbrido entre poker y dominó),_

 _ **Shōg** i: ajedrez japonés._

 _ **Go** : especie de damas de origen chino. Considerado uno de los juegos más difíciles del mundo_

 _ **daimyō** (lit. gran hombre) soberano, señor. Líder de un clan._


	14. Capítulo 13: Juego de Tronos

**Capítulo 13: Juego de Tronos**

Tras retornar a Kyōto tras la boda, la monótona vida del Daiyōkai siguió su curso. Poco a poco, Sesshōmaru se fue recuperando del golpe y tuvo que aprender a convivir con la idea de que su cautiverio se prolongaría mucho más allá de sus previsiones más pesimistas.

Pero los cambios en su régimen de encierro hacían el día a día del Lord algo más llevadero. Para empezar, Naraku decidió poner fin a su cautiverio bajo tierra y adquirió el edificio adyacente a la Casa de los Suspiros con la intención de remodelarlo y convertirlo en una vivienda adecuada y mucho más cómoda para ambos. Sesshōmaru permanecería encerrado en esa casa pero podría pasear por su jardín, sentir la luz del sol sobre la piel y escuchar el cantar de los pájaros. Al no tener ganas ni motivos para escapar, ni contar con aliados a los que pedir ayuda, ya no se hacía necesario seguir ocultándolo del mundo. Recuperó su estatus de joya de la corona del burdel de Yamaguchi Kanaru, afianzando la posición de su Amo frente a la nobleza y adornando con su presencia las reuniones de más alto copete. Cierto era que el rechoncho mercader estaba tan encaprichado con su esclavo que no se lo cedía a nadie, por muy altas cifras que se le ofrecieran, pero todos podían disfrutar de su belleza cuando acompañaba a su amo al teatro, al puerto, a los festivales o a las reuniones con los diferentes clanes que buscaban aliarse con el Yamaguchi Gumi.

Todos estos cambios, junto al retorno de las interminables partidas de shōgi, los debates sobre estrategias y los viajes de negocios ocasionales a diferentes regiones del país, hacían el cautiverio mucho más llevadero para Sesshōmaru. Por supuesto que había momentos en los que solo deseaba olvidarse de todo pero para esas ocasiones contaba con la herramienta perfecta para conseguirlo. La botella del líquido dulzón siempre estaba a mano y aunque no tuviera la potencia de antaño borraba, al menos, los escrúpulos que le generaba el desear acostarse con su peor enemigo.

El sexo con la Araña nunca era monótono o mediocre. Ambos conocían ya tan bien el cuerpo del otro que el abanico de posibilidades que les ofrecía la experiencia era gigantesco. A veces Sesshōmaru se preguntaba cómo era posible que nunca se cansara de esto. ¿Sería por la enorme capacidad de inventiva de Naraku? ¿Su habilidad? ¿Su físico? Más de una vez se sorprendía formulando estas preguntas. Pero la simple idea de contestarlas le provocaba náuseas.

«Ni hablar… Solo puede existir un motivo y es éste» pensaba mientras daba largos tragos a la botella de afrodisíaco. «Si dejara de tomarlo, seguro que follar con él sería igual que todos los demás polvos de mierda de mi vida»

Ya sabemos que en realidad ese líquido no era más que un placebo, pero también era la excusa perfecta para Sesshōmaru, la mejor explicación y la única que podía aceptar. Todas las demás eran demasiado tortuosas y estaba harto de torturarse a si mismo.

Ya no lo perseguían pensamientos sobre su dignidad perdida, ni buscaba constantemente oportunidades para revertir la situación. La situación no era reversible a estas alturas y lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Iba a ser mucho tiempo pero para un yōkai, cuya longevidad es prácticamente ilimitada, los cincuenta años de vida de una humana no representaban un gran desafío. Además, la venganza es un plato que sabe mejor si se sirve frío.

Mientras tanto, Naraku lo arrastraba consigo a toda clase de reuniones. Aunque no era precisamente por exhibirlo.

Sesshōmaru había probado tener una enorme capacidad de análisis. Notaba cualquier mentira de los humanos al vuelo y era capaz de prever todas sus reacciones. No por nada fue tan temido en el pasado; y en una época tan convulsa como la que atravesaban, Naraku necesitaba desesperadamente de sus aportaciones para poder mantener su imperio del crimen. Juntos presenciaron momentos que quedarían grabados para siempre en los libros de historia.

Durante el año de la boda de Rin se dio fin al shōgunato Ashikaga. A esas alturas del Sengoku, el clan Oda era el predominante, por lo que Nobunaga fue nombrado shōgun y gobernó durante nueve años en 32 de las 68 provincias de Japón que había logrado conquistar y reunificar. Pero a pesar de haber cosechado tantos éxitos gracias a la información y consejos proporcionados por Yamaguchi Kanaru, a Naraku le preocupaba muchísimo la enorme cantidad de poder que estaba acumulando. La causa de su preocupación, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de las políticas de los clanes japoneses.

Entre tanta guerra civil apareció otro factor muy peligroso, esta vez, para los yōkai.

La religión autóctona de Japón, el sintoísmo, admitía la existencia de los yōkai, les otorgaba un alma e incluso elevaba a algunos a la categoría de dioses. Los yōkai también la practicaban y creían en el mismo panteón que los humanos. Los monjes budistas los respetaban o temían, según fueran de una escuela u otra. Si un yōkai los atacaba, se defendían purificándolo, pero en general seguían la política de "vive y deja vivir".

Pero hacía unos treinta años que una nueva religión había llegado a Japón. Una religión que solamente contaba con un único Dios y que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que todos los demás kami eran falsos ídolos. Cuando esos misioneros cristianos vieron por primera vez a los yōkai sentenciaron que el país estaba infestado de demonios enviados por el rey de las tinieblas Lucifer como castigo a los adoradores de falsos ídolos que lo poblaban. Al principio eran muy poquitos pero, poco a poco, fueron llegando más y más, con la intención de erradicar el pecado de esas tierras y convertir a todos a la única religión verdadera: el catolicismo.

Llegaban barcos llenos de misioneros jesuitas que, además de la palabra del Señor, traían en sus bodegas una gran cantidad de misteriosas armas, que funcionaban con pólvora y permitían abatir a hombres y bestias con brutal precisión y a gran distancia.

Uno de los principales obstáculos del gobierno de Nobunaga era el gran poder que ostentaban algunos monasterios budistas de la zona cercana a la capital, que poseían tierras y ejércitos tan numerosos como los de los clanes de los samurai. Por lo que los jesuitas lo contactaron con la intención de crear alianzas para erradicar esas herejías budistas y convencerlo para que fuese heraldo de su guerra santa. No lograron convencerlo para convertirse pero sí que consiguieron todo su apoyo y atención al obsequiarle con una buena cantidad de arcabuces y la promesa de muchos más.

Yamaguchi Kanaru fue solo a la reunión en la que fue presentado a los misioneros jesuitas y se ocupó de relatar la entrevista a Sesshōmaru al día siguiente. Al oír sobre las armas, Sesshōmaru arrugó el entrecejo. Ya las había visto en alguna que otra ocasión e incluso alguien tan poderoso y veloz como él se las vería negras para poder esquivar esas balas.

—Ese humano ya no nos conviene como aliado —sentenció tajantemente, dejando a Naraku boquiabierto.

—Pero tú mismo dijiste que es el más inteligente y prometedor noble de todos los clanes…

—Y sigue siéndolo, pero ya no hablamos de lo que le conviene al humano Yamaguchi Kanaru, sino de lo que nos conviene a ti, a mí y al resto de los yōkai de mis tierras.

—¿Por qué crees que Nobunaga pueda ser peligroso para los yōkai? Sé de buena tinta que le gustan, es un cliente habitual.

—A él sí pero a los jesuitas no. Si esos monjes extranjeros son la Iglesia favorecida por el shōgun, tarde o temprano pedirán el exterminio de los yōkai y la prohibición de nuestra religión.

—¿Tú crees? Si solo hablan de amor al prójimo, perdón y caridad...

—No te fíes de las palabras benevolentes, son las que esconden las intenciones más hostiles. Lleva a Este Sesshōmaru a tu próxima reunión y lo comprobarás.

Una vez más, Sesshōmaru acertó en su pronóstico. Cuando Yamaguchi Kanaru apareció a la siguiente reunión con los jesuitas, sujetando la correa de su siervo yōkai, no sólamente montaron en cólera, gritando "¡va de retro Satanás!", sino que uno de ellos agarró uno de los arcabuces que habían traído de regalo a Nobunaga y disparó sin rechistar contra el Daiyōkai, que ya se lo esperaba y pudo esquivar la bala a tiempo.

Pero la reacción de Baka Dono no fue la debida tampoco. La ley dictaba que atentar contra la propiedad ajena, ya fueran siervos u objetos, consistía un delito grave castigado con flagelación y la correspondiente indemnización monetaria al amo. Pero Nobunaga solo lanzó una sonora carcajada, y dio unas cuantas vigorosas palmadas al hombro del acojonado sacerdote.

—No es un demonio, padre… No tema. Es tan solo un esclavo. Ese hombre regordete y anodino que tiene delante es increíble. Su capacidad para subyugar a los yōkai y convertirlos en sus putas es impresionante. Incluso a los que se hacen llamar Lores Cardinales.

Sesshōmaru apretó los puños. En el pasado cualquier shōgun temblaría al escuchar su nombre y, por culpa de la maldita Araña, en esto se había convertido todo el honor de su familia y raza. En cuanto a los monjes, no se tranquilizaron en absoluto, más bien parecían todavía más escandalizados.

—¡¿Ese demonio es una de las rameras que se prostituyen en ese antro de depravación que nos mostró?! ¡Pero si es macho! ¿No me diga que también promueven la sodomia?

Las risotadas de Baka Dono eran ya tan escandalosas que tapaban incluso los gritos de protesta.

El ojo de Yamaguchi Kanaru parpadeó en un tic de cabreo. Ya había visto suficiente. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, se inclinó humildemente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Necesitaba controlarse. Entre él y Sesshōmaru habrían podido acabar con los pusilánimes extranjeros y el idiota de Nobunaga en un suspiro pero, de hacerlo, toda su organización se habría ido al garete. Ya se ocuparía él mismo esa noche de degollar a los monjes en sus camas, pero acabar con Nobunaga no era tan sencillo. Sesshōmaru tenía razón, ese hombre era un peligro para los yōkai y debía ser sustituido.

A finales de ese mismo año, Rin daba a luz a su primer cachorro, a la vez que Oda Nobunaga era traicionado y atacado por uno de sus generales de más confianza.

En realidad, a Akechi Mitsuhide le convencieron ciertas malas lenguas de que podría ser shōgun al estar emparentado con los Minamoto. Pero esas mismas malas lenguas fueron las que dieron el soplo a otro de los generales afines al clan Oda para que viniera a vengar a Nobunaga.

Su nombre era Toyotomi Hideyoshi, otro de los clientes asiduos de los yōkai que trabajaban para Naraku y un gran admirador de la raza yōkai. Incluso afirmaba entre carcajadas que él era un poco _hanyō,_ ya que su tatarabuela tuvo relaciones ilegítimas con un yōkai y nadie supo si sus dos hijos eran producto de la semilla de su tatarabuelo o del ayakashi que la sedujo.

Por eso fue elegido por el Yamaguchi Gumi y encumbrado al puesto de shōgun en funciones. Además, Toyotomi creía firmemente que los daimyō conversos rendían pleitesía a la Iglesia Católica antes que a su gobierno, y que los sacerdotes cristianos eran sólo la avanzadilla de un futuro intento de invasión de Japón por parte de los españoles.

Sin embargo, el escogido tampoco duró demasiado. Decidió que no le bastaba con el territorio reunificado y que era más divertido conquistar que gobernar. Tras una exitosa primera invasión en Corea, siguió una segunda y fue durante la misma, justamente tras el veintitresavo cumpleaños de Rin, que Hideyoshi murió en el campo de batalla.

El Yamaguchi Gumi volvía a enfrentarse a una muy dificil decisión. O apoyaba al último gran general del Sengoku, Tokugawa Ieyasu, o trataba de promocionar a algún otro para el puesto de shōgun. Pero ninguna de las pérfidas víboras que se escondían tras las murallas de sus palacetes tras la reunificación, tenía el suficiente ímpetu y criterio para luchar por los intereses de todos los territorios frente a sus intereses personales, resultando en que el Japón recién reunificado se volviera a desmembrar, condenando a sus habitantes a un nuevo y sangriento Sengoku.

El problema era que Tokugawa era un hombre extremadamente inteligente y calculador, lo que lo convertía en alguien muy difícilmente manipulable. Al principio, incluso quiso volver a restablecer las relaciones comerciales con Occidente y la Iglesia Católica, en aras de la prosperidad económica del país. Desoyó todas las advertencias de Yamaguchi Kanaru y volvió a otorgar ciertos beneficios a los sacerdotes españoles y portugueses. Por suerte para los yōkai, España parecía únicamente interesada en la campaña evangelizadora, a la que daba total prioridad sobre cualquier otro tipo de relación. A las costas japonesas también arribaron los franciscanos, que comenzaron a evangelizar diréctamente a las clases sociales más humildes, logrando rápidamente miles de adeptos.

Fue entonces que Yamaguchi Kanaru decidió jugar su última baza. Si lo que quería Tokugawa era comerciar con extranjeros, el poseía los contactos más adecuados. Holanda e Inglaterra estaban en guerra con la corona española y a su vez, la Iglesia Protestante estaba en conflicto con los católicos. Bajo la idea de "un clavo saca a otro clavo", el Yamaguchi Gumi puso todos sus contactos comerciales con la Compañía de las Indias al servicio de Tokugawa.

Pero todo eso no era suficiente para asegurar el bienestar de unas criaturas únicas en un mundo global donde todas las especies mágicas hacía mucho que habían sido exterminadas por las religiones monoteístas.

Tokugawa Ieyasu recibió el título oficial de shōgun a manos del emperador Go-Yōzei a sus sesenta años de edad. Después de establecer las bases de su gobierno, Ieyasu abdicó de su posición oficial como shōgun, tres años después, nombrando como sucesor a su hijo Tokugawa Hidetada. Aunque, en realidad, él mismo continuó asumiendo el centro del poder, dejando la fachada protocolaria a Hidetada, mientras se ocupaba de los asuntos importantes con más libertad. Tratando de balancear todos los factores, mantener a los nobles calmados y las relaciones económicas abiertas, Tokugawa Ieyasu resultó ser un hueso extremadamente duro de roer.

Naraku sabía lo que la influencia occidental acabaría haciendo a la raza yōkai tarde o temprano. Una de sus aficiones más habituales tras su "renacer" como Naraku fue la de viajar a lo largo y ancho del globo para conocer las distintas culturas humanas que lo habitaban. Y solamente en Japón la raza yōkai y la humana continuaban coexistiendo pacíficamente. Eso se debía a lo apartadas que habían estado esas islas del resto de la civilización. Japón debía volver a cerrarse al mundo para preservar sus costumbres ancestrales. Y ya que Tokugawa Ieyasu no respondía demasiado bien a los consejos o a la retórica de Yamaguchi Kanaru, sólo le quedaba una opción: tratar de convencerlo como Naraku.

La noche en la que Rin cumplía 51 años, sus dos tíos favoritos no asistieron a su fiesta. Estaban invitados a una lujosa recepción para comerciantes de todo el país en el palacio del shōgun de Edo. Esa noche fue la primera vez que Sesshōmaru ponía en práctica las técnicas de genjutsu que Naraku llevaba meses enseñándole, que enmascaraban sus rasgos yōkai a ojos de los demás y que lo hacían parecer un, bello, pero simple humano.

Sesshōmaru y Yamaguchi Kanaru eran un gran equipo y todo un referente en las cortes, por lo que Naraku no deseaba ir sin él. Pero tampoco quería ir por la nueva capital con un yōkai atado con correa. El cristianismo estaba expandiéndose más y más cada día y más de uno de sus trabajadores había sido atacado por fundamentalistas. No temía por Sesshōmaru pero no le apetecía llamar la atención en un ambiente tan hostil.

Tras una larga jornada, cargada de protocolo y falsas sonrisas, la fiesta se dio por terminada y los invitados se fueron dirigiendo a sus respectivos dormitorios.

A altas horas de la madrugada, cuando todo el palacio dormía, Yamaguchi Kanaru se escurrió silenciosamente por los pasillos, en compañía de su nuevo guardaespaldas. Con un tipo de sigilo del que solo son capaces los yōkai, lograron colarse en los aposentos privados de Tokugawa y, tras asegurar la puerta, procedieron a despertar al dormido shōgun.

—Tokugawa Dono… Abra los ojos —susurró el mercader en su oído.

Como buen soldado, curtido en mil batallas, Ieyasu se despertó de inmediato y se incorporó, ligeramente extrañado por lo surrealista de la situación. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese comerciante metiche en su dormitorio? ¿Y dónde coño estaban sus guardias?

—¿Qué significa esto Yamaguchi Sama? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a presentaros en mis habitaciones privadas y a estas horas? ¿Es esto algún tipo de complot? ¿Quién os ha contratado para asesinarme?

—No sea ridículo, Su Excelencia. Si quisiéramos verle muerto, no nos habríamos molestado en despertarle.

Esa lógica era aplastante y Tokugawa Ieyasu era un hombre que destacaba por ser bastante coherente. Por lo que trató de ignorar lo impropio de la situación y se preparó para oír lo que tuvieran que decirle.

—En fin… ¿Y qué es lo que quieren de mí un mercader del barrio rojo y su perro guardián a las tres de la madrugada? Y como sea la misma cantinela con la que lleva meses taladrándome, que sepa que mi respuesta será la misma que en conversaciones anteriores. No voy a cerrar los puertos ni a prohibir el culto al dios cristiano. Ya le expliqué que ese tipo de actitud solo traerá conflictos entre los daimyō y estoy ya viejo para otra guerra civil.

—No. Hoy no vengo a darle consejos, Tokugawa Dono. Hoy le traigo efectos. Sin palabras, solo hechos. Podrá ver en primera fila cómo es la civilización occidental que pretende invadirnos, así como los resultados que ya está obteniendo por todo nuestro país.

—Mmm… —sonrió cínicamente el shōgun—. ¿Acaso me lo mostrarás con un espejo mágico o es que tienes una bola de cristal?

—No. Le llevaré directamente allí, a las tierras de Occidente. Pero antes de eso creo que ya va siendo hora de que muestre a mi shōgun quién es en realidad este leal servidor suyo.

Tokugawa observó como el regordete mercader se arrodillaba a los pies de su cama y se inclinaba respetuosamente. Por un instante sus contornos se volvieron borrosos y el shōgun se frotó los ojos buscando aclarar la imagen que ya de por si era complicada de definir a causa de la penumbra dominante.

Al incorporarse de la reverencia, de la figura del viejo mercader no quedaba ni rastro. Delante suya y todavía en cuclillas, se perfilaba la silueta de un joven pálido y apuesto, con una cabellera de bucles negros como la tinta y vestido con un lujoso kimono de seda morado. Era ciertamente extraña, la transformación, pero Ieyasu Tokugawa se caracterizaba por su gran capacidad para afrontar situaciones inesperadas con calma y cabeza fría.

—Ya veo. No eres humano… Esto explica muchas cosas—. Después lanzó una penetrante mirada al guardaespaldas que permanecía al lado de la puerta en completo silencio—. Y si el mercader es un yōkai disfrazado supongo que tú tampoco serás lo que pareces… Aunque creo tener una pista sobre quién eres en realidad. ¿Hoy no te han puesto la correa?

La cara del joven guardaespaldas se contrajo en una mueca de cabreo y con un gestó disipó el genjutsu que enmascaraba su imponente silueta. Además de su kimono blanco y rojo, esa noche Sesshōmaru llevaba puesta su armadura con sus dos espadas colgando del cinto. Cuando Naraku se las devolvió por la mañana no le ofreció ninguna información del porqué. Y tampoco le importó demasiado. Casi se sintió igual a su antiguo yo cuando se miró en el espejo. Aunque lo de dentro estuviera podrido, el envoltorio era casi exacto al del Lord Cardinal que fue alguna vez.

—No se burle de mi compañero, Tokugawa Dono. Los personajes de Humano-Amo y Yōkai-Esclavo no son más que papeles en la pequeña obra de teatro que representamos frente al mundo—. Sesshōmaru levantó una suspicaz ceja ante las palabras de la Araña. ¿A qué venía esta pantomima ahora?— Sabe a la perfección quién es el Lord del Oeste, ¿de veras cree que un yōkai débil como yo sería capaz de esclavizarlo?

El shōgun entrecerró los ojos, convirtiéndolos en rendijas.

—Hum. Por mucho que pongas voz de doncella inocente, tú de débil tienes poco o nada, taimada criatura. Aunque sí que conocía muy bien el poder de Lord del Oeste cuando era jovencito. Fue la fuerza contenedora de todos esos nobles rastreros y egoístas durante tantos años... Lo siento pero para mi, representó el principal causante de esta maldita guerra. No se ofenda Sesshōmaru Dono y siento haberme mostrado irrespetuoso con usted antes, pero no puedo perdonarle que estuviera jugando a amos y mascotas con este embaucador y no hiciera nada para recuperar la paz durante tantos años.

—Este Sesshōmaru no es responsable de que los estúpidos humanos disfruten masacrándose por un puñado te tierra que saben a la perfección que no les pertenece.

—¿Y de quién es esa tierra, Sesshōmaru Dono? ¿Acaso un verdadero Señor no es responsable de que la paz perdure en sus territorios? Tanto si hacía teatro como si se dejó capturar, no fue un gobernante digno al desaparecer y permitir que sus rebaños se desbocasen.

Naraku, que había permanecido callado disfrutando del absurdo cruce dialéctico sobre paz y responsabilidades entre un yōkai privado de su voluntad y un gobernante que había llegado a su posición escalando una montaña de cadáveres, decidió que ya era hora de echar un cable a su "compañero". Y de paso averiguar la respuesta a los interrogantes que lo habían llevado aquí esta noche. Se había descubierto completamente frente al shōgun, si la jugada fallaba no tendría más remedio que matarlo.

—Ieyasu Dono, ¿cómo se atreve alguien como usted a hablar sobre la paz si ha sido uno de los guerreros más sanguinarios de este conflicto? Y el más letal y resistente también, siendo el único de los tres mejores que sigue con vida.

—¿Cual es tu nombre, criatura?—respondió secamente Tokugawa.

—Naraku, su excelencia. No evada mi pregunta, ¿de veras se considera un defensor de la paz alguien con tantos muertos a sus espaldas? No es nadie para exigir responsabilidades a los demás de sus propios actos.

—Que sepa usar la guerra como herramienta, no significa que la apruebe. Pero algo de razón llevas, Naraku. Yo tendré que cargar con mucha sangre en mi conciencia pero aún así siempre luché por detener esta locura. No quería ser shōgun, por eso dejé a Nobunaga y a Hideyoshi intentarlo, pero ambos fracasaron; no supieron ser buenos gobernantes y ahora es mi turno de gobernar y lograr la paz.

«Buena respuesta» pensó Naraku mientras sonreía. Ahora solo faltaba descubrir si deseaba la paz solo para los suyos o para todo el mundo.

—¿Y cómo pretende alguien así de pacifista defenderse y defender a los débiles frente a los que abusan de la fuerza? ¿Con palabras? ¿Flores? ¿Abrazos?

En ese momento Sesshōmaru bufó y al shōgun se le escapó una risilla.

—Parece que al Lord le parece una cuestión trivial el cómo.

—Esa pregunta es demasiado estúpida incluso para que un estúpido humano la responda. Solo hay una manera.

—Me parece que el Lord y yo coincidiremos en esto, sólo hay una manera de hacerlo: recayendo en el gobernante, el monopolio absoluto de la fuerza. Deseo que el Japón reunificado viva un periodo de paz que continúe tras mi muerte, tras la muerte de mis hijos y la de mis nietos, y para ello estoy dispuesto a usar la guerra sistemática y sin cuartel contra cualquier amenaza. Solo el Gobierno legislará para todos, solo mis soldados portarán espadas, todas las víboras venenosas serán exterminadas o sus herederos serán tomados como rehenes. Cada víbora restante pasará, como mínimo, la mitad del año en la capital, trabajando para mi y a mi alcance. Todos pagarán sus tributos puntualmente, sean comerciantes o campesinos. Seré implacable con todo aquel que perturbe la paz con castigos físicos y económicos, trabajos forzados o pena de muerte. Lo único que deseo es que mi país prospere y la gente se olvide de tanto odio y muerte.

Naraku obtuvo su respuesta. Tokugawa sería implacable frente a las amenazas, ahora solamente habría que mostrárselas.

—Su Excelencia, ¿qué opina de los yōkai? ¿Nos considera un peligro para ese futuro de paz?

—Sois unas bestias poderosas, inteligentes y hermosas. Es cierto que el poder que poseéis representa una seria amenaza a mi monopolio de la fuerza, pero llevamos conviviendo muchos siglos y nunca habéis supuesto una seria amenaza a la paz.

—¿Y qué respondería a la propuesta de disponer de criaturas tan poderosas como aliados para ejercer ese monopolio de la violencia? Totalmente fieles a su gobierno y dispuestos a seguir todas sus indicaciones.

El shōgun permaneció en pensativo silencio, sopesando los pros y contras de la propuesta. Tras unos segundos respondió.

—Respondería que nadie propondría tan generoso ofrecimiento sin esperar una compensación a cambio. ¿Cuál sería vuestro precio?

—Solo tenemos una exigencia: que prohíba el Cristianismo y la libre entrada de predicadores extranjeros a nuestros territorios.

—Eso ya me ha sido aconsejado varias veces por Yamaguchi Kanaru. Y no lo he tomado en consideración porque va en contra de nuestra propia religión. Tanto el sintoísmo como el budismo son sincréticas: nos instruyen en el respeto a las creencias ajenas.

—Eso es un principio del que carecen las religiones que nos llegan de occidente. En todas ellas se afirma rotundamente que solo hay una fe verdadera y que las demás deben ser eliminadas. Eso nos libera de la obligación de respetarlas.

—Puede ser, pero también debo pensar en el desarrollo y bienestar económico del país. El comercio con occidente nos permitirá obtener nuevos conocimientos y abrir amplios mercados. Con el pan del pueblo no se juega.

—No digo que Japón deba cerrarse al comercio. Sólamente creo que se debería hacer en unas condiciones estrictamente controladas por nosotros mismos. Cogiendo lo que queramos coger y dando lo que queramos dar. Para comerciar con un país no necesitamos que su religión venga en el paquete, como exigen determinados Imperios. Y el territorio nacional es inviolable; si entre diferentes territorios vigilamos el libre paso de personas, ¿por qué debemos permitir el libre acceso de cualquier extranjero a nuestras tierras?

Tokugawa volvió a quedarse pensativo.

—Son preguntas lógicas, pero aún así no entiendo por qué os preocupan tanto los clérigos cristianos. ¿Porque os temen? ¿Porque os llaman demonios?

—Porque buscan nuestro exterminio, por eso. Es simple autodefensa. Seres como nosotros han sido borrados de la faz de la tierra y solo en estas islas hemos sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy, en armonía con los humanos.

—¿Y qué podrían hacer esos monjes escuchimizados a los temibles ayakashi? Lord Sesshōmaru podría aplastar diez cristianos con la punta de su dedo meñique y ni darse cuenta.

Naraku no era tan estúpido como para no captar la trampa en ese argumento.

—Podría, pero estaría perturbando la paz, ¿verdad? A menos que sea uno de los designados para ejercer el monopolio de la fuerza.

—Bien. Buena respuesta. Muy bien. Me habéis convencido. Mostradme esos territorios extranjeros donde el Catolicismo impera y juzgaré por mí mismo si son o no una amenaza.

Tras esperar a que Tokugawa se vistiese, los tres se encaminaron a la azotea del palacio. Una vez allí, Sesshōmaru tomó su forma de bestia y con Naraku y el shōgun sobre su lomo, iniciaron un viaje de varios días para conocer las principales capitales donde estaba instalada la Iglesia Católica.

El shōgun escuchó historias sobre sangrientas guerras santas y reconquistas, se quedó anonadado ante el tamaño y riqueza de iglesias y catedrales, vio a reyes hincar la rodilla frente a papas y arzobispos, pudo observar torturas y juicios a los herejes por parte de la Inquisición y vio como las diferentes versiones de una religión que a él se le antojaba la misma, instaban a sus seguidores a matarse los unos a los otros. Pero fue con los pueblos del recién descubierto continente americano, con los que más identificado se sintió el shōgun.

—¿Así que eso nos espera? Primero mandan a los sacerdotes y a los pocos años llegan los soldados a expoliar las riquezas de los pueblos indígenas y a convertirlos en sus criados...

El viaje había sido muy esclarecedor para Tokugawa, dando fundamentos a las sospechas que ya hace tiempo que albergaba.

—Así es. Por suerte, los cristianos tienen muchos problemas para entenderse entre sus distintas ramas y podemos aprovechar esos conflictos internos a nuestro favor. Los ingleses y holandeses son más que suficientes para comerciar o traernos los avances que necesitamos. Si solo admite a unos pocos y sin la presencia de sus pastores, no creo que sea un problema controlarlos.

A estas alturas de la conversación, volvían a sobrevolar los tejados de Edo. Era, de nuevo, noche cerrada y el gigantesco inu blanco que descendió sobre la azotea del palacio imperial pasó desapercibido a todos.

—¿Y qué hacemos con los clérigos que no deseen marcharse? —preguntó Tokugawa tras descender del lomo de Sesshōmaru.

—Nosotros podemos deshacernos de ellos si así lo desea —propuso Naraku sin dudar.

El shōgun volvió a quedarse pensativo.

—Pero igual gracias a ellos podemos prevenir que invasiones como esta vuelvan a suceder…

—¿A qué se refiere, su Excelencia?

Sesshōmaru había vuelto a su forma original y respondió en lugar de Tokugawa.

—Pretende usarlos de escarmiento.

—Así es, Lord Sesshōmaru… Veo que nos entendemos. ¿Le gustaría estar a la cabeza de mi comando de ejecución? Mientras tanto, su... "compañero" me ayudará a obtener mejores réditos de las negociaciones con los ingleses y holandeses.

Naraku sonrió disimuladamente. El plan había salido a la perfección.

—Por supuesto que estaremos encantados de ayudar. ¿Verdad Sesshōmaru?

El Daiyōkai clavó su penetrante mirada en el anciano soldado y aparentemente benevolente gobernante.

—¿De qué clase de escarmiento estamos hablando? —preguntó cortante.

—Pues… no sé… Algo llamativo... ¡Ya lo tengo! Esos cristianos adoran a un mesías que fue colgado de una cruz, ¿verdad? Pues haremos lo mismo con ellos. Levantaremos una larga hilera de cruces a lo largo de toda la costa, de las cuales colgaremos a sus predicadores, para que puedan recibir con los brazos abiertos a sus compatriotas cristianos.

Naraku volvió a sonreír amablemente. «Los humanos son realmente terribles, Casi tanto como yo. Y éste, con toda su fachada de honorabilidad, es de los peores que me he encontrado…»

—Así se hará, su Excelencia.


	15. Capítulo 14: Despedidas

**Capítulo 14: Despedidas**

Tras esta larga entrevista, la colaboración de Yamaguchi Kanaru y Sesshōmaru con el Gobierno se intensificó tanto que tuvieron que trasladarse de Kyotō a Edo por una larga temporada.

En 1614 se promulgó un edicto para la expulsión de los cristianos, prohibiendo la religión completamente en el país. Y mientras Naraku y el viejo Tokugawa negociaban con la Compañía de Indias, su hijo y Sesshōmaru se dedicaban a la "caza del misionero" a lo largo y ancho de los territorios reunificados.

Durante casi un año, el Daiyōkai apenas se cruzaba con la Araña. Cuando no estaba colgando cristianos, volaba con rapidez a Hokkaidō para estar con Rin y su familia. Su protegida era la venerable matriarca de una familia numerosa, formada por dos hijos, una hija y media docena de nietos. Seguían viviendo apartados del mundo, de otra forma habría sido difícil explicar por qué su esposo parecía tener la edad del mayor de sus nietos, pero eran tremendamente felices. Observándolos, Sesshōmaru calmaba su ansiedad y encontraba significado a todo lo que tenía que soportar como propiedad de Naraku.

Sobre todo le sorprendía la devoción que ese _bunshin_ de aspecto tan frívolo era capaz de demostrar por Rin, aunque a estas alturas fuera ya una abuelita arrugada. Aún le dedicaba constantes piropos, le traía flores cada vez que salía de casa y seguía encerrándose a dormir con ella a solas, a pesar de que esa costumbre no era nada común en las familias de la época. Sesshōmaru los observaba y se preguntaba a menudo si su protegida habría alcanzado tal grado de felicidad si no la hubieran secuestrado y hubiera formado vínculos con un humano cualquiera.

Así transcurrió el otoño y llegó el crudo invierno.

Sesshōmaru y Naraku habían cumplido con sus funciones y se sumaron al numeroso ejército que estaba asediando Osaka. Allí residía la última amenaza existente para la familia Tokugawa: el joven hijo de Hideyoshi en torno al cual se unieron los nobles que se oponían a Ieyasu, alegando que el muchacho era el legítimo gobernador del país. En la celebración de su rendición, el viejo _shōgun_ agradeció a sus dos _yōkai_ consejeros sus servicios y les informó que podrían irse a casa por una temporada, siempre y cuando volvieran cuando empezase la primavera a ofrecer sus servicios a su hijo. Después, levanto la copa y pronunció solemnemente: "Ahora puedo morir en paz"

El viaje de retorno a Kyōto, por suerte, fue breve. Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar a solas y la incomodidad era palpable en el aire. Hicieron la última parte caminando para no llamar la atención y el silencio era, a esas alturas, algo totalmente fuera de la norma. Sobre todo en el caso de Naraku. Que el Daiyōkai no abriese la boca era lo más normal del mundo pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué la locuaz Araña no se dedicaba a fastidiarlo con sus estúpidas insinuaciones, como solía ser habitual.

La cabeza de Sesshōmaru, desde hacía varios días, bullía de preguntas que no era capaz de formular. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿volverían a las relaciones de antes? ¿Al papel de amo y esclavo? Igual la Araña ya se había cansado de jugar con él y podrían simplemente mantener una situación parecida a la de los últimos meses: cada uno a lo suyo e ignorándose educadamente.

Sin duda, sería lo mejor…

Pero, si realmente era eso lo que Sesshōmaru deseaba, ¿por qué cuando pensaba en tema, sufría de nuevo uno de esos desagradables e inexplicables ataques de ansiedad? Tuvo ya alguno que otro durante el tiempo que estuvo de campaña contra los misioneros, y aumentaron a medida que se empezaban a acumular las semanas transcurridas sin ver a Naraku ¿Sería acaso algún síndrome de abstinencia por el afrodisiaco? Y aquí estaba, una vez más, sufriendo de una agobiante aceleración de sus palpitaciones que le dificultaba la respiración. En esos momentos le habría gustado que su captor se molestara en ponerle al día sobre sus planes, o incluso estar escuchando las interminables y estúpidas diatribas que Naraku solía ofrecerle sobre cualquier tema, fueran o no de su interés. Cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de sus pensamientos. Pero la Araña permanecía sospechosamente callada, caminando lentamente y mirando al frente, con su rostro serio e incluso, algo ensombrecido.

El "¿te ocurre algo?" estaba a punto de escapar de la boca del Daiyōkai cuando se percató de que estaban a punto de llegar a los portones de la muralla que rodeaba Kyōto. La vieja ciudad había perdido su estatus de capital ante el traslado de la corte a Edo pero su entrada aún conservaba el bullicio del ir y venir de innumerables viajeros y comerciantes, por lo que ambos adoptaron su forma humana y el silencio continuó mientras andaban por las concurridas calles. Una vez llegaron al hogar que tantos meses llevaban sin visitar, Sesshōmaru ya no pudo resistir más la incógnita y se permitió preguntar:

—¿Y ahora qué?

Naraku siguió desempacando en silencio su equipaje y sin mirarlo a la cara, contestó.

—Ahora descansa. Yo tengo que ponerme al día con los asuntos de La Casa de los Suspiros. Nos veremos por la noche.

Tras eso, volvió a adoptar la forma de Yamaguchi Kanaru y salió de la habitación, en dirección al prostíbulo.

Ese "nos veremos por la noche" podría significar cualquier cosa, pero para Sesshōmaru solamente tenía una interpretación: que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Debería estar mosqueado, ya que se supone que lo que quería era que el distanciamiento entre ellos continuase, pero en realidad se sentía extrañamente tranquilo por la situación. Incluso sus acelerados latidos y la presión en su pecho se calmaron de repente. Con pasos resignados se dirigió al laboratorio, cogió la botella de afrodisíaco de la estantería y fue a darse un baño.

El crepúsculo ya había teñido el cielo de naranja cuando Naraku terminó de poner en orden los asuntos del prostíbulo que llevaban tanto tiempo acumulándose en el escritorio de su oficina. Despidió al criado que ejercía las funciones de ama de llaves desde la muerte, hacía varios años, de la vieja Tomoe y sacó el espejo redondo de Kanna que portaba consigo desde que se mudó a Edo, del baúl de mimbre donde lo guardaba.

Se sentó al lado de la ventana, desde donde podía observar la luz procedente de los dormitorios de su casa y lanzó un prolongado suspiro de cansancio antes de proceder a ejecutar el hechizo de invocación.

—Buenas noches Kanna… —murmuró con tono melancólico—. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Estamos… que no es poco —respondió ella con voz tan abatida como la de su amo.

—¿Byakuya está con ella?

—Sí. No se separa de su lecho ni de día ni de noche. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—No, ya hablé con él hace un par de días y nos despedimos. No quiere atender a razones así que ya me rendí con él.

—Debes entenderlo, sabe del poco tiempo que les queda y desea aprovecharlo hasta el final. Y… en realidad… yo también lo deseo...

Naraku arrugó el entrecejo.

—Kanna, hoy es la última noche. Mañana Sesshōmaru habrá sido informado e irá a Hokkaidō. Insisto en que tanto tú como Byakuya no estéis ahí para cuando llegue.

—¿Y pasar el resto de nuestra existencia huyendo? Tú puede que seas capaz de darle esquinazo a Sesshōmaru Sama pero a nosotros nos capturará en menos de lo que cante un gallo.

—Voy a tomar medidas con respecto a eso. Tan solo necesitáis estar cerca de mi.

Kanna se mantuvo en pensativo silencio por un rato pero terminó negando con la cabeza.

—Esta es mi familia, Naraku. He criado a todos sus hijos y nietos, los he visto nacer, crecer, llorar, reír, jugar, pelear, enamorarse... Por extraño que te parezca, me aceptan y me aman, tal y como los amo yo a ellos. No quiero separarme de su lado y, si te soy sincera, tampoco quiero permanecer en un mundo en el que me odien por haberlos engañado.

En realidad a Naraku no le resultó extraño para nada. Al fin y al cabo, tanto Kanna como Byakuya fueron alguna vez parte de él. Era normal que la idea de la muerte no los asustara demasiado.

—Entonces supongo que esto es una despedida…

—Así es… —Kanna volvió a enmudecer y Naraku pudo observar una solitaria lágrima resbalar por su mejilla—. Naraku… gracias por todo… y… lo siento.

Naraku sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Por qué? No has hecho nada que tenga que disculpar.

—No te hagas el duro —contestó Kanna con expresión seria—. Te agradezco de corazón la misión que me otorgaste y que me ha permitido tener una familia y te agradezco aún más, que me permitas quedarme junto a ellos. Pero, aunque disimules, sé lo mucho que odias la soledad. Perdóname por elegir morir aquí en vez de quedarme a tu lado.

La sonrisa de Naraku se disipó y volvió a suspirar.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Ya no eres una parte de mí, Kanna. Cuando te hice, quise que fueras un individuo independiente. Podías haberme abandonado hace muchos años pero siempre hiciste lo que te pedí sin rechistar. Soy yo, el que debería estarte agradecido.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós, entonces…

—Lo es. Adiós Kanna.

—Adiós Naraku. Procura ser feliz, aunque creas que no lo mereces.

Naraku volvió a sonreír con amargura ante esas últimas palabras y tras un "lo intentaré" disipó el hechizo y dejó el espejo sobre la mesa. Después sacó un rollo de papel y tinta y se puso a escribir.

En la casa de al lado, el afrodisíaco estaba comenzando a "hacer efecto" en Sesshōmaru. Se había tomado un relajante baño y, tras secarse y ponerse ropas cómodas, se encontraba echado en la cama y tratando de concentrarse en un libro. Aunque sus pensamientos volaban distraídos hacía lo que imaginaba que ocurriría a continuación y se acariciaba de vez en cuando para calmar la impaciencia.

Cuando por fin escuchó pasos en el pasillo de la entrada, dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie, esperando la llegada de su captor.

Naraku entró lentamente en la habitación. Se había puesto también ropas holgadas y llevaba el _haori_ entreabierto, mostrando la blancura de su torso.

Ambos hombres se observaron en silencio. Una vez más, ninguno sabía qué decir. Pero la situación era lo bastante familiar entre ellos como para que las palabras no fueran necesarias.

Sesshōmaru, sabiendo de antemano lo que se esperaba de él, se quitó su propia camisa y bajó la mirada, mientras esperaba que la Araña se acercara lentamente. Cuando notó las frías manos rozarle la clavícula y bajar por su pecho, se estremeció y sintió como una descarga eléctrica le atravesaba cada nervio poniéndole el vello de punta. ¿Cómo era posible que esto le gustara tanto? ¿En qué clase de pervertido le había convertido Naraku? Libero un gemido cuando dos largos dedos sujetaron su pezón y lo frotaron hasta endurecerse, y clavó la mirada en los ardientes ojos rojos que brillaban como esmeraldas en la penumbra de la habitación.

¡Como odiaba esos ojos! Su burlona mirada, su brillo sádico y perverso… Pero, al mismo tiempo, su color lo fascinaba; era el color de la sangre que tanto le gustaba derramar. Y su brillo era tan ardiente que contagiaba y provocaba que oleadas de calor comenzaran a pulsar desde la base de su estómago hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Sintió la mano desplazarse más abajo, acariciando su endurecida erección por encima de la tela y pudo escuchar finalmente el tono grave y ligeramente burlón que tan bien conocía y que había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.

—Parece que alguien me ha echado de menos… —susurró la Araña, al comprobar lo "contento" que se encontraba Sesshōmaru por debajo de su pantalón.

—Deja de decir estupideces… —logró mascullar el Daiyōkai antes de perder definitivamente el control ante la familiar sensación de llamas en la base de su estómago. Pero ante el firme apretón de su entrepierna, no fue capaz de decir nada más. Con un gruñido, agarró a Naraku del cuello y estampó brutalmente los labios contra los suyos, abriéndose paso con la lengua en esa caliente cavidad.

Naraku respondió con equivalente pasión y a los pocos minutos sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos ya estaban enredándose entre las colchas del futón.

«¿Realmente, lo he echado de menos?» Sesshōmaru jamás lo reconocería, ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos. Pero la pregunta estaba allí y el afrodisíaco no había logrado impedir que se la formulase. No tenía la capacidad de hacerlo olvidar como antaño. Pero la lengua de Naraku sí que poseía esa capacidad, junto con la estrecha calidez en la que se enterraba con bruscos movimientos, junto con la palpitante carne que sentía pulsar dentro de él. Sesshōmaru notaba como se perdía entre brumas de éxtasis llegando a lugares que jamás había visitado con ningún otro compañero de alcoba. Escalaba lentamente las cumbres del placer y en su cúspide, el dolor de los colmillos que se clavaron firmemente en su cuello, lo empujaron cuesta abajo y se sintió caer. Caer desde el cielo al infierno para tocar fondo y volver a subir para estallar en miles de pedazos temblorosos, como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en fuegos artificiales.

Hicieron el amor durante horas, disfrutando de sus cuerpos como hacía meses que no hacían, obteniendo todo el placer y dolor que sabían que sólo el uno al otro podían ofrecerse; abandonandose a las sensaciones y acallando con caricias, las voces contradictorias de sus conciencias. Durante esas horas no existió para ambos el mundo a su alrededor. No hubo más preguntas incómodas del subconsciente, ni dudas con respecto a lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Durante esas horas solo eran dos cuerpos abandonados al placer y liberados de la tiranía de sus propias mentes.

Pero el tiempo pasa…, ¿recordáis? El tiempo es un sádico cabrón implacable que jamás deja de discurrir. Y esas horas también pasaron, trayendo junto al amanecer todas las consecuencias de la desbocada noche anterior.

Un par de horas antes de la salida del sol, y tras uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, Sesshōmaru se había quedado dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos y se desperezó, descubrió que se encontraba solo en la estancia. Debido a lo molestamente brillante que era la luz que perforaba sus ojos, dedujo que el día debía de estar bastante avanzado.

Se levanto y estiró como un gato y, tras ponerse una bata, salió del dormitorio, descubriendo lo silenciosa que estaba la casa por la que deambulaba. No había ni rastro de la Araña en ninguna de las habitaciones y mientras las recorría una a una pensaba en lo inverosímil de la situación. Normalmente siempre despertaban juntos tras una noche de sexo y sus actividades, a menudo, se reanudaban al amanecer, como si la sed de placer no pudiera nunca calmarse del todo.

Pero hoy estaba solo. Tras dar una vuelta por el jardín sin ver a nadie, volvió a su dormitorio para vestirse antes de ir al prostíbulo a buscar a Naraku. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él sobre el viaje a Hokkaidō que planeaba hacer cuanto antes. No podía posponer más esa visita Rin. La última vez que la vio se quejaba de lo frío del invierno y de un catarro bastante problemático del que no lograba curarse del todo. Sesshōmaru estaba bastante preocupado pero debido a las últimas gestiones junto al _shōgun_ , llevaba casi un mes sin tener noticias de su protegida.

De camino a su cuarto pasó por la estancia principal que hacía las veces de salón y se percató de que el espejo de Kanna se encontraba en la amplia mesa de comedor. Normalmente Naraku lo guardaba en su oficina, ¿qué demonios hacía allí?

Se acercó para mirarlo de cerca y vio que junto al mismo, en la mesa, había un trozo de papel doblado sobre el que ponía su nombre.

«¿Se ha largado a algún lado la Araña, y me ha dejado una nota?» se preguntó extrañado.

Pero las conjeturas son absurdas cuando se puede fácilmente averiguar la verdad, por lo que Sesshōmaru simplemente alcanzó el pedazo de papel y lo desdobló para leerlo.

 _ **Parece que esta es la semana de las despedidas y ya solo faltas tú.**_

 _ **Hoy o mañana seguramente morirá la razón por la que te ves obligado a permanecer a mi lado. Si te das prisa, puede que llegues a tiempo para despedirte.**_

 _ **Byakuya y Kanna están allí, a pesar de mis consejos, por lo que ya me despedí de ellos también. Me gustaría pedirte que no les hicieras daño, pero sé que es algo imposible así que… al menos te pido que sea rápido e indoloro. Ellos jamás hicieron daño a Rin y acabaron por amarla. Esa es la razón de que permanezcan ahí a pesar de tu venganza.**_

 _ **En cuanto a nosotros, supongo que empezamos otra etapa. No tengo ganas de morir todavía, a pesar de la perspectiva de vivir sin ti a mi lado. Así que correré hasta que me canse o hasta que seas capaz de encontrarme. El que a partir de ahora vivas únicamente con el objetivo de buscarme, me hace increíblemente feliz.**_

 _ **Y para que no sea tan rápido, me he permitido robarte una pequeña ventaja. Siento lo de la marca pero ya sabes que soy un tramposo. Aunque me habría gustado que no fuera de esta manera… Que hubiera sido recíproca y con el significado que tienen esos mordiscos realmente. Ya ves, qué tonterías que sueño… Tú y yo jamás podríamos dejar de odiarnos, ¿verdad? La simple idea es de risa.**_

 _ **Si supieras lo absurdo de la situación en la que vivo, en la que te he acabado metiendo, ¿te reirías, Sesshōmaru? ¿Entenderías el porqué de mis actos? ¿Me perdonarías la vida?**_

 _ **Espero que no. Tengo demasiada sed y tú jamás me permitirías saciarla. No tengo ganas de continuar aguantando el tormento de mis propios impulsos. Si por mi fuera, desearía tu odio para siempre. Disfrutaré cuando llegue ese momento, el momento en que, por fin, me atravieses con tu espada.**_

 _ **Naraku**_

Con un rugido de furia, Sesshōmaru arrugó el papel en su mano mientras que a la ira, la euforia, la tristeza y la preocupación se entremezclaban como un peligroso cóctel en su estómago. Agarró el espejo y observó por unos momentos su propio rostro desencajado por la furia. Después apartó la solapa de su _yukata_ y la vio. En la base de su cuello estaba la herida de un mordisco. Nada nuevo, teniendo en cuenta que los dos tenían la costumbre de morderse el uno al otro casi en cualquier parte durante los momentos más embriagadores de pasión. Pero ese mordisco era diferente y Sesshōmaru supo reconocerlo al primer vistazo. En él se apreciaba claramente la presencia del _yōki_ ajeno, embutido en su piel junto con la saliva de su propietario. El mordisco de una marca… ¡Ese cabrón se había atrevido a marcarlo!

Esto le permitiría a Naraku sentir su presencia desde una enorme distancia y le complicaría mucho la labor de encontrarlo y matarlo.

«Aún así, te encontraré…» se prometió a si mismo. «Y cuando te encuentre… desearás nunca haber existido»

Iba a tomar años pero, tarde o temprano, el Daiyōkai obtendría su venganza. Eso sí, ahora no debía perder más tiempo o llegaría demasiado tarde.

Con paso acelerado se fue a vestir y, tras ponerse la armadura y sus espadas al cinto, salió por la terraza y levantó el vuelo en dirección norte, rodeado por una bola de luz.


	16. Capítulo Final (1ª Parte)

**Capítulo final (1ª parte)**

 **The prey & the bait**

La noche de Tokyo es siempre luminosa, brillante, cegadora... Los neones ocupan cada centímetro de fachadas, las gigantescas pantallas retransmiten videos musicales y publicidad durante las 24 horas del día y los flashes blancos de los faros-led de miles de vehículos forman largos trenzados de blanco y rojo que se deslizan por las calles de Shinjuku como monstruosas serpientes marinas fosforescentes. Quizás por eso el esbelto joven de largos bucles oscuros, llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, a pesar de que hacía un buen rato que habían pasado las once de la noche. A pesar de la supuesta "discreción" que le ofrecían, al tapar parte de su rostro, no impedían que una importante parte de los peatones -y sobre todo, de las peatonas- se giraran para observar, suspirar o soltar nerviosas risillas. Pero el joven, completamente indiferente a la atención que despertaba, mantuvo el vigoroso ritmo de sus zancadas, marcándose su perfectamente tonificado y fibroso cuerpo a cada paso, a causa de la ajustada camiseta de licra y pantalones de cuero negro que lo cubrían. Así mismo siguió caminando, impasible, una vez atravesada la avenida Yasukuni-dori*, cuando sus admiradores cambiaron drásticamente de género y actitud. Llevaba cerca de un mes visitando asiduamente los locales del Ni-Chome* y, a pesar de no haber llevado hasta ahora este aspecto, estaba más que acostumbrado a los piropos e insinuaciones que cualquier hombre de menos de treinta cosechaba invariablemente por estas calles.

Se escurrió entre la muchedumbre sin inmutarse ante los provocativos silbidos y soeces calificativos a su trasero, paquete, o carnosos labios, y sólamente se detuvo cuando una larga cola de gente le impidió seguir avanzando en línea recta hacia la puerta del club de ambiente al que parecía dirigirse. Observó por un instante la cola y tras obtener un par de silbidos y piropos más de los presentes, echó de nuevo a andar tranquilamente, rodeando a la multitud que esperaba y que, al ver como se saltaba los turnos, sustituyeron los piropos por abucheos y protestas.

Sin hacer caso de los reproches tampoco, el jóven símplemente se colocó al lado de la puerta y sonrió amablemente al eslabón perdido entre humano y simio que se ocupaba de permitir o vetar el paso al establecimiento, según sus particulares y misteriosos criterios.

—Buenas noches.¿Podría apartarse, por favor?—pidió el joven amablemente—.Quisiera entrar y usted está obstruyendo el paso.

Por un momento, la simiesca expresión del portero se contrajo en una mueca de furia. Seguramente nunca había sido acusado de "obstruir el paso" con anterioridad, y pudiera ser que su barrigota le provocase algo de falta de autoestima también. Pero su enfado duró el tiempo justo que tardó en darse la vuelta y escanear de arriba abajo al lenguaraz muchacho. Sin duda pasó el examen visual con nota porque el gruñido de king kong se transformó en risotada burlona y la amenaza de muerte, en proposición indecente.

—Bueno, bueno, ja ja ja… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí…? ¿Que quieres entrar a mi club, dices? Pues eso solo es posible con mi permiso. Pero tal vez te deje pasar si me haces una buena limpieza de sable a cambio...

El joven siguió sonriendo mientras levantaba la vista hacia el neón que anunciaba el nombre del establecimiento y se sacaba el celular del bolsillo.

—¿Tu club?¿Acaso eres Arty? —preguntó mientras marcaba, interrumpiendo la posible respuesta al colocarse el aparato en el oído —. Sí... Estoy en la puerta.

La conversación duró tan solo una frase pero fue insuficiente para que la neurona del gorila pudiera idear una respuesta.

—¿O acaso eres el pedo de Arty? —lanzó el joven, una segunda pregunta al portero, provocando una oleada de risotadas en la cola por el juego de palabras—. Porque lo de artista snob tampoco te pega…*

Finalmente el portero captó la burla y agarró al joven de la solapa, rugiendo furioso.

—¡¿Te crees muy gracioso, eh?! ¡A ver si te sigues riendo cuando te parta los dientes de un pollazo y te meta el puño por el trasero hasta el codo!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando escapar una nube de humo y una intensa ráfaga de estridente música hardstyle del interior. Una dama, algo entrada en años salió del garito y comenzó a otear a la multitud en busca de alguien.

—¡Voy a golpear esa linda carita hasta que parezca una calabaza podrida…! ¡A ver si eres tan chulito cuando te convierta en un freak!

Sólo al escuchar ese furioso bramido, la señora reaccionó a la escena delante suya.

—Toto Kun,¿me haces el favor de dejar a tu juguete para después? Me acaba de llamar Niraya* San, el empresario que compró el club hace dos semanas, diciendome que estaba en la puerta. No me gustaría que viera algún espectáculo desagradable.

—¿Vendió usted el Arty-Farty? —preguntó el gorila, recuperando la expresión de estupor.

—Si te lo dije..., ya sabes que me quiero ir a vivir a Cisco el año que viene.. Firmamos el contrato con el abogado del nuevo dueño mientras estabas en tu pueblo con la cosecha…—la dama ni miró al joven que el portero seguía sujetando por la pechera, a dos palmos del suelo.

A pesar de la evidente falta de luces del gorila, cuando escuchó que el supuesto nuevo dueño acababa de hacer una llamada y se suponía que estaba aquí fuera, no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo en conectar las pistas. Se quedó mirando al joven que seguía sonriendo amablemente a pesar de seguir colgando en el aire.

—No creo que esta putilla sea dueño de nada—bramó riendo y levantando un palmo más al joven del suelo—.Ya quisiera, un agujero del culo como este, tener tanta pasta. Ni aunque cobrará un millón por mamada podría comprarse nuestro club…

Mientras, la encargada seguía ignorándolos y buscando entre la multitud a alguien al que no parecía realmente conocer.

— ¿Donde puede haberse metido? ¡Niraya Saaan! Niraya Enma Saaan ¿donde está?

—¡Ejem! —lanzó una tosecilla el joven mientras levantaba la mano—. Presente.

La mujer lo observó por un momento, como calibrando los pros y los contras de que ese mozuelo pseudo idol fuera realmente un adinerado hombre de negocios…Ni de coña, como mucho tenía pinta de mascota de algún rico empresario…

— ¡Niraya Samaaa! ¡Niraya Enma Samaaa!

—Le digo que soy yo..., si le dijera a su portero que me soltase podría presentarme como es debido y darle mi tarjeta.

La duda poco a poco comenzó a invadir a la vieja. Pero de ser verdad, significaría que el bruto de Toto estaba zarandeando y humillando a su futuro jefe, y con ella como partícipe responsable por no haber sabido contener al estúpido portero. No, seguro que era una broma de mal gusto… Si al menos supiera como es el tal Niraya… ¿Qué aspècto le contó el abogado que tenía cuando le preguntó...? «Alto, de pelo negro… pálido y delgado y... con ojos muy raros, como de color borgoña… ¡Eso es!»

—Disculpe, caballero ¿podría quitarse las gafas un momento? —se decidió por fin a mover ficha, rezando a todos los kamis porque ese joven tuviera los ojos tan negros como sus ropas. Sin embargo, cuando el chico se subió las gafas sobre la frente, los ojos que la observaron no eran de color borgoña siquiera. Eran rojo-sangre profundo e intenso, delatores de una crueldad exquisitamente cultivada, completamente faltos de bondad y empatía… Implacables, e inmisericordes, totalmente en contraste con la amable y simpática sonrisa de su dueño.

—Oh, honorable Niraya Sama—. Cayó fulminada de rodillas, la pobre encargada y comenzó a inclinarse humillándose una y otra vez contra el suelo—. ¡No se imagina cuánto lo siento…! ¡Toto Kun, suelta al caballero de inmediato, por lo que más quieras!

Pero el gorila necesitaba una media de 12,5 segundos para que la información que penetrase por sus oídos y lograra localizar e infectar la única neurona de su cabeza; por lo que siguió manteniendo al joven suspendido en el aire y mirándolo con expresión estúpida

Niraya Enma finalmente perdió la paciencia y rodeo con sus finos dedos la rechoncha muñeca del portero. Después, los giró como si cerrara un grifo y se escuchó claramente un seco "crack", seguido de un alarido de dolor.

—Siento lo de la muñeca rota, querido Arty, Pedo, Cuesco... o como te llames... Pero no me gusta demasiado estar colgado en el aire. Siempre acabo con la ropa arrugada...

Después miró el reloj y elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno, donde el cielo nocturno luchaba encarnizadamente contra la contaminación lumínica.

«¿Será que todavía no ha salido?» se preguntó «¿O no era la siguiente...? Sí estamos a quince de Septiembre, ésta es la de la cosecha… Por lo que todavía me queda un mes de diversión antes del fin»

Tras eso miró el luminoso con el nombre del club en tamaño gigantemente hortera.

—"Arty-Farty"… Vaya nombre más feo… Ya me he ocupado de cambiarlo en los registros y papeleo y mañana por la mañana vendrán a poner el nuevo neón—contó a la encargada mientras entraban.

—¿Y cómo ha decidido llamar al club, Niraya Sama?

—Hunter's moon —contestó el apuesto joven con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente, que incluso a la encargada se le contrajo el estómago, y eso que llevaba siendo lesbiana desde los catorce años.

* * *

 _ **GLOSARIO**_

 _ **Shinjuku Ni-chōme (**_ _ **新宿二丁目**_ _ **),**_ _conocido coloquialmente como Ni-chōme o simplemente Nichō, es el área n.º 2 del Distrito de Shinjuku_ _de Tokyo. El Shinjuku es conocido como el más ruidoso y concurrido de 23 barrios especiales de la ciudad y es separado del Ni-chōme por la avenida Yasukuni-dori. Se distingue además como el centro de la subcultura gay de Tokyo, y alberga la mayor concentración de bares gay de la ciudad._

 _El_ _ **Arty-Farty Club**_ _existe, no es de mi invención, y está situado en el nº 2F de Kyutei Bldg, en Ni-Chome. Pero su nombre, no cabe duda, de que es feo. En realidad la expresión "arty-farty" es una denominación despectiva al arte pretencioso y/o snob que no posee interés creativo real. Pero como a Naraku y a mí nos encantan los juegos de palabras ("fart" en inglés significa "pedo" o "ventosidad") hemos decidido que "el pedo de Arty" o el "arte pedorro" no es un nombre demasiado atrayente para nuestro Club de Ambiente._

 _ **Nota de la autora.**_

 _Bueno… Como siempre, siento la espera pero… inserte excusa a elegir aquí. Pues eso, que ni me apetece escribir excusas, ni tampoco finales de fics inconclusos. Estoy atrapada en una rutina devastadora de madrugar-currar-comerme atascos-hacer el tfg-desmayarme en el sofá y dormir, con el programa de radio como colofón los findes._

 _.·´¯`(▂)´¯`·. mi vida apesta Y no tendré vacaciones en un puto año´¯`(▂)´¯`·._

 _ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿(◡_ _︵◡_ _) HEADSHOT PLEASE_

 _PD: También siento el súbito ataque de esnobismo por poner los títulos de este último capítulo en inglés, pero no sé por qué, me obsesioné con la idea de que suenan como el culo en castellano, y cuando los ideé, primero aparecieron en mi cabeza en inglés. Así que así se quedan. Total, ya he usado títulos en japonés o en latín para los capítulos de mis fics así que por agregar un idioma más, no pasa nada. Los próximos títulos los pondré en binario, XD._

 _ **Traducción de los títulos de las tres partes del capítulo final:**_

 _\- The prey & the bait: La presa y el cebo_

 _\- The hound & the trail: El sabueso y el rastro_

 _-_ _Hunter's Moon: La Luna del Cazador.: Es la siguiente luna llena a la Luna de la Cosecha (La anterior al solsticio del invierno) y una de las más enormes y luminosas. Ideal para salir de caza._


	17. Capítulo Final (2ª Parte)

**Capítulo final (2ª Parte)**

 **The hound & the trail**

La señorita Kobayashi Kaeko salió del despacho de su jefe y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta a su espalda, para alejarse apresuradamente al instante siguiente. Su cara estaba blanca como el papel y sentía que su corazón latía tan deprisa que en un descuido se saldría de su pecho y cual pajarito asustado, escaparía volando por la ventana.

Llevaba ya casi tres años en su actual empleo y como secretaria de dirección de una de las mayores constructoras de Kobe, estaba más que acostumbrada a toparse con todo tipo de sujetos desagradables, tatuados y enfundados en llamativos trajes a medida, deambulando por las instalaciones. En su ciudad estaba ubicada la sede del todopoderoso Yamaguchi Gumi, el clan mafioso más importante de Japón y era de dominio público que las constructoras e inmobiliarias de la prefectura constituían la llamada "fachada legal" de la yakuza, encargadas de blanquear el dinero que generaban el resto de sus actividades delictivas.

Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con mafiosos y a pesar de eso, ese hombre que ni hablaba ni se vestía como un gangster era capaz de despertar en ella el pavor más genuino.

Sabía que el Yamaguchi Gumi, como todos los demás clanes yakuza, estaba presidido por un Kumiyō*: el archiconocido Shinobu Tsukasa. Pero al parecer su liderazgo no iba más allá de ser la "cara visible" del clan. En realidad era el hombre al que había sido asignada como ayudante, el que -junto con los otros catorce misteriosos shatei* del clan- realmente movía los hilos de la enorme organización, por lo que su identidad se ocultaba celosamente por motivos de seguridad. Cada cierto tiempo ese líder secreto se instalaba en alguna de sus empresas tapadera para revisar que su actividad se ajustara a las exigencias de la Organización y resulta que la empresa de Kaeko había sido la "afortunada"esta vez.

Apareció hace cinco días y desde el primer minuto logró imponer su voluntad incluso a los más altos ejecutivos de la compañía. Le fue cedido el despacho del director general, junto a Kaeko como secretaria, y en la central no se movía una hoja de papel sin que hubiera pasado por su supervisión.

Y con tantas hojas de papel que circulaban por las oficinas, era inhumano pedirle a la pobre Kaeko que nunca se olvidara de algún informe o presupuesto. No había motivos para gritarle de esa manera, ni para mirar con tan profundo desprecio a una pobre secretaria, ¿verdad?

Así pensaba Kaeko mientras trataba de correr por los pasillos de la planta sin descalabrarse de sus altísimos tacones. Unos diez minutos más tarde y con los informes bajo el brazo, volvió a encarar la puerta del despacho del director, que para ella últimamente se había convertido en la mismísima entrada al Inframundo. Inspiró profundamente y tras secarse la lágrima que se le asomaba por el rabillo del ojo, llamó suavemente a la puerta para después abrirla con cuidado

—Con su permiso… Taishō Sama, aquí tiene los informes de prospección para el centro comercial. Le ruego que disculpe una vez más mi incompetencia…

—¡Shh! ¡Cierra el pico, inútil! ¡No ves que estoy en medio de una llamada!—siseo su terrible jefe, fulminándola con la mirada.

Kaeko se quedó plantada en el sitio, paralizada de terror y sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer. Las manos no dejaron de temblarle durante toda la conversación.

—¿Estás seguro de que es él? —volvió a su llamada el líder yakuza—. ¿Qué es igual que en el retrato? Pues eso sí es extraño… Ya os dije que tarde o temprano iría al ni-chome, el muy pervertido… Pero lo de que abriese un burdel ya si que me parece demasiado canteo... Sí, a mi también me parece sospechoso que os permitiese verlo con ese aspecto… Por supuesto que quiero una foto. En cuanto cuelgue, me la mandáis… No, ni se os ocurra acercaros, no quiero que vuelva a esfumarse antes de que me de tiempo a llegar… Saldré para Tokyo de inmediato, puede que hasta me arriesgue a ir por aire… No, no me voy a precipitar. Me quedaré en algún hotel de Nagoya por si las moscas. Vosotros no le quitéis los ojos de encima, pero guardando las distancias. Esta noche estaré allí sin falta… Bien. Más tarde hablamos.

Tras esa cortante frase, el jefe de Kaeko colgó el celular y la fulminó con sus metálicos ojos. Pasaron unos segundos en el más completo silencio, mientras la pobre secretaria se cocía a fuego lento dentro de su traje de alta costura.

— ¿Y bien? —farfulló finalmente el terrible yakuza, con el tono cargado de hastío. —Te vas a quedar mucho rato mirándome con cara de gacela? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Le trai...go los infor...mes, se...señor… Los que se me ol...vi...daron an...tes…por la maña...na...

—Pues haberlos traído antes... Ahora no tengo tiempo para más sandeces. Déjalos en mi escritorio y lárgate.

— S...sí, señor. Aquí se los dejo...

Y sin más preámbulos, la asustada mujer caminó a toda prisa y no sin dar un buen traspiés que casi la hace caer de bruces contra el suelo, dejó los papeles encima de la mesa y se dio a la fuga.

—¡Pff! ¡Patéticos humanos! —siseó Sesshōmaru, tras quedarse por fin solo. A pesar de la urgencia con la que despidió a su secretaria, sabía que debía tratar de calmarse y proceder despacio y con suma cautela. En este momento estaba lo bastante alterado y ansioso por la noticia como para no ser capaz de pensar con claridad. Si no se detenía en este punto y calmaba el ardor en sus tripas, acabaría por lanzarse a la atrayente persecución a lo loco y todo se iría de nuevo a la mierda.

Dio un par de vueltas al despacho, apretando los dientes y tratando de ordenar sus ideas, buscando la manera más inteligente de proceder con la oportunidad que se le presentaba Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última pista.

No era la primera vez que su objetivo parecía estar al alcance de sus garras. Durante tantos siglos de caza habían surgido cientos de oportunidades, pero la furia primero y la impulsividad de su carácter, después, habían dado al traste con cualquier ocasión de obtener una captura exitosa.

La ira… la gigantesca ira del Daiyōkai había sido tan abrumadora, que describirla con palabras resulta completamente imposible. Y la ira ciega y entorpece. La ira te hace actuar como un grandísimo idiota en 99% de los casos. Y en el 1% restante, simplemente no te sirve para nada. Eso Sesshōmaru lo tuvo que aprender a base de fracaso tras fracaso. Errores, carreras impulsivas, gritos de frustración y, de nuevo, más furia venenosa y cegadora. A él mismo le costaba reconocerse, una vez calmado. Como si algún ente desconocido y autónomo se apoderara de su raciocinio, arrebatándole el control de su propio cuerpo. Con todas sus dotes estratégicas, su enorme inteligencia y sangre fría, y su mente privilegiada, durante décadas y más décadas fue completamente incapaz de sobreponerse a su propio carácter, cometiendo un error tras otro mientras su tan odiado enemigo se esfumaba una y otra vez delante de sus propias narices.

Hay que reconocer que la Araña tampoco es que fuese tan fácil de atrapar. Entre su capacidad para cambiar de aspecto a voluntad y la enorme ventaja que presentaba el que pudiera percibirlo a kilómetros de distancia gracias a la marca que le impuso a traición, Naraku podría darle esquinazo por los siglos de los siglos con tan solo mantener la distancia adecuada. Pero de vez en cuando, la Araña misma tomaba la iniciativa de buscarlo y mostrarse delante suya por un instante, tan solo para provocarle un nuevo ataque de rabia antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Esa forma de actuar era un enorme misterio para el Daiyōkai, que simplemente no entendía qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de la Araña para jugarse el tipo una y otra vez por puro deporte. Pero una cosa era cierta: Naraku siempre aparecía cuando Sesshōmaru se desesperaba y un halo de apatía estaba a punto de hacerle tirar la toalla. Y es que siglos de jugar al gato y al ratón cansan hasta al más enérgico de los felinos. Sobre todo si el ratón no estaba allí para servir de aliciente. Pero entonces, cuando el Daiyōkai comenzaba a plantearse si no había cosas más interesantes que hacer con su existencia en vez de gastar su tiempo y energías en una caza desesperanzadora, aparecía a lo lejos esa esbelta silueta, con los rizos negros como el carbón, la piel blanca como el mármol y los ojos de sangre y carmín; y la energía, los deseos de venganza y la furia retornaban revitalizadas, volviendo a ser la caza, el único motivo de la existencia de Sesshōmaru, el centro absoluto de su universo.

Pero tampoco debemos pensar que nuestro frío y calculador Lord del Oeste seguiría actuando como un impulsivo imbécil cada vez que apareciera la Araña. Incluso el más estúpido de los humanos se acabaría por dar cuenta de que esa actitud no le llevaba a ninguna parte. Y tuvo tiempo más que suficiente, entre encontronazo y encontronazo para madurar diversas estrategias que le pudieran ayudar a atrapar a su escurridiza pieza. El Lord del Oeste no era estúpido y tras la primera década de intentonas en solitario, rápidamente descubrió que solamente la inteligencia podría ayudarle en tan complicada empresa. Y lo primero que tuvo que aceptar es que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo solo. Yamaguchi Kanaru desapareció misteriosamente de Kyoto, una fría mañana invernal del año 1616 pero dejó atrás una gigantesca organización clandestina con la totalidad de sus miembros misteriosamente ansiosos por seguir las órdenes del Daiyōkai. Eso Sesshōmaru no lo descubrió hasta varios años más tarde, cuando retornó a la Casa de los Suspiros en busca de pistas y se encontró con un recibimiento por todo lo alto de la servidumbre al completo, postrada a sus pies y jurándole lealtad eterna. Al parecer todos, tanto humanos como yōkai, habían recibido instrucciones de continuar con los negocios a pesar de la ausencia de su Señor, además del pago de unas generosas pensiones vitalicias para todos los que se decidieran a tomar al Lord del Oeste como nuevo líder. El Yamaguchi Gumi no había perdido ni pizca de la influencia que las estupendas relaciones con el shōgunato le ofrecían y al parecer era suyo para manejarlo a su antojo.

También contaba con una pequeña manada de hanyō, que podía considerar prácticamente familia, los cuales -tras superar la sangrienta pérdida de su padre y cuidadora a manos de Sesshōmaru Sama acabaron por ser convencidos de que el único culpable de la muerte prematura de Byakuya y Kanna era el pérfido Naraku, que había mantenido a su madre, engañada y prisionera durante toda su vida.

Y es que la muerte de los dos secuaces de la Araña fue completamente inevitable. Fue la única manera de templar una ira tan inmensa que de no ser calmada hubiera supuesto un cataclismo para cualquiera que se cruzase con el Daiyōkai.

Entre los hijos y los nietos de Rin, además del pequeño ejército de yōkai que se prostituían en la Casa de los Suspiros, formaron un numeroso escuadrón de soldados y espías cuyo único objetivo era localizar y colaborar en la caza de la tan ansiada presa de su líder y alfa.

Con el paso de los años, y convenientemente disfrazados de humanos gracias a las técnicas de genjutsu que Sesshōmaru aprendió del propio Naraku, se convirtieron en los líderes en la sombra de una de las organizaciones criminales más antiguas de la historia, y que incluso a día de hoy, recién comenzado un nuevo milenio, manejaban los hilos de la política y economía de Japón con pasmosa soltura.

Era gracias ellos que la caza se fuera volviendo cada vez más peligrosa para Naraku. Y tal vez por eso, los periodos de tiempo entre aparición y aparición de la presa frente al cazador se hacían cada vez más largos. También por ello la Araña dejó de usar la forma que arrebató al príncipe Kagewaki Hitomi, tras descubrir que Sesshōmaru había renunciado a buscarlo personalmente, y para evitar caer atrapado por la enorme telaraña de informantes esparcidos por cada rincón de la Tierra, a la caza de la inconfundible estampa de su yōki. La Araña no deseaba convertirse en mosca y dejó de provocarlo con presencia, actuando cuidadosamente para evitar caer en las elaboradas trampas del Lord. Pero aún así, ninguno de sus aliados poseía el poder necesario para capturar a Naraku por si mismo y Sesshōmaru había dejado escapar decenas de oportunidades a causa de su impulsividad.

Tras casi quinientos años de cacería no se pueden cometer tantos errores sin acabar aprendiendo de ellos.

Pero esta vez había pasado quizás demasiado tiempo. Más de cincuenta años sin avistamientos, habían templado los nervios del Daiyōkai y le permitían por primera vez tener la posibilidad de tomar decisiones con la cabeza en vez de con las tripas.

A pesar de que todos sus músculos contraídos a causa de la ansiedad y los desbocados latidos de su corazón, Sesshōmaru reprimió el impulso de lanzarse por la ventana y siguió dando vueltas como un león enjaulado hasta que un pitido de su smartphone puso fin a la agonía.

Inspiró despacio y dejo escapar el aire con aún mayor lentitud antes de sacar el aparato de su bolsillo y desbloquearlo para ver la imagen recibida.

Al encenderse la pantalla apenas dio crédito a sus ojos y tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano para poder permanecer en calma ante la familiar figura que le mostraba la fotografía. En las últimas diez ocasiones en que alguno de sus sirvientes daba con una pista fiable, el aspecto de la Araña siempre fue completamente diferente a esa esbelta silueta que Sesshōmaru llevaba tanto sin vislumbrar. Pero esta vez no. El bello y pálido rostro que envenenaba aún a día de hoy sus pesadillas estaba allí, con la mano apoyada en la barbilla y aire melancólico. La imagen se presentaba bastante oscura, con el característico contraste de luces y sombras que se dan en el interior de los clubes nocturnos, pero la figura sentada en la barra que observaba con la mirada perdida la danzante multitud, era sin duda él. La causa de todos los males que habían destrozado su existencia, la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana y el motivo de que no pudiera dormir tranquilo noche tras noche.

Sesshōmaru volvió a tomar aire despacio mientras un fuerte hormigueo hacía que su sangre burbujease. Esta vez no iba a fracasar, llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando para vencerlo y vencerse a si mismo. Esta vez lo atraparía. Y una vez que lo atrapase…

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Eran las 21:30, a esas horas la oficinas ya estarían vacías y podía relajar la concentración que precisaba para ejecutar el genjutsu que ocultaba sus rasgos yōkai a ojos de los demás.

— _Yosh_ , vamos allá —se dijo al notarse completamente calmado y preparado para el reto.

En el exterior, el crepúsculo había teñido el cielo de un intenso carmín que recordaba a los ojos que más odiaba en el mundo. Y una vez más tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no alzar el vuelo por si mismo en vez de esperar a que su helicóptero privado viniera a recogerlo.

«Ya queda poco. Pronto te tendré entre mis garras y acabaré con tu miserable existencia»

* * *

 **GLOSARIO:**

 **Kumicho:** Líder supremo y oficial de determinado clan Yakuza.

 **Shatei:** "Hermano" simbólico del Ōyabun o líder que tiene a su cargo a una gran cantidad de miembros (kyōdai) del clan.


	18. Capítulo Final (Última Parte)

**Delain - Hunter's Moon**

Hace ya muchos soles y lunas

durante una noche de pesadumbre

confié mi corazón a las olas

y lo arrojé fuera de mi vista

El pesado amor se hundió en el mar

Hasta el fondo del océano

Aún estás aquí

Todavía soy tuyo

Tú - el riesgo del deseo

Tú - la miseria más dulce

Tú - permaneces en mi mente

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez

Sucedió una vez

durante una pesada noche

bajo la luna del cazador

Abajo, en las profundas aguas,

mi corazón todavía latía por ti

El pesado amor se arrastrará a la costa

llevado por la marea

Porque estás aquí

Porque eres mío

Tú - el riesgo del deseo

Tú - la miseria más dulce

Tú - permaneces en mi mente

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez

Sacude los cielos, cruza las aguas ennegrecidas

Antes de que pierda todo pensamiento sobre ti

¿Seré capaz de resistir si no es contigo,

el sol de medianoche, la luna del cazador?

No más días y noches de soledad

Caminaré hacia El Segador o hacia ti.

* * *

 **Capítulo Final (Última Parte)**

 **Hunter's Moon**

Las semanas siguientes a la adquisición del club fueron bastante ajetreadas para Naraku. La remodelación del local, la adecuación de los sótanos como una enorme zona de "cuarto oscuro" común para "socializar" en grupo y con reservados VIP para grupos exclusivos; la decoración al más puro estilo "red playroom" BDSM, incluso una habitación especial de tipo "glory hole" para las mentes más perversas. Hunter's Moon era diseñado y construido para levantar polémica desde el momento de su inauguración, incluso entre la comunidad más liberal de Tokyo.*

Por un momento Naraku sintió como si no hubieran pasado casi cinco siglos desde la época en que montó la Casa de los Suspiros y comenzó a tejer su telaraña de influencias. Pero, por aquel entonces, esas gestiones fueron un medio para medrar y sobrevivir. Lo que estaba construyendo ahora, ¿qué era exactamente? ¿Un negocio viable? Ni de coña...

La prostitución está prohibidísima en Japón, los alardes de promiscuidad de otras comunidades gay internacionales son bastante mal vistos en general; y un lugar tan llamativo como éste no aguantaría mucho tiempo abierto por mucho que se invirtiera en sobornos. Normalmente este tipo de servicios se realizaban en locales clandestinos y disfrazados de "saunas" o "centros de masaje", no en el epicentro nocturno de la capital y publicitados masivamente a través de prensa y redes sociales.

Pero Naraku no buscaba que durase, solo que fuera lo más llamativo posible. El club no era otra cosa más que un gigantesco y brillante reclamo, como las plumas que suelen colgar los tramperos de la carnada para captar la atención de los depredadores. Era tan solo un elaborado escenario para el acto final de la tragicomedia que siempre fue su vida. La mejor forma de llamar la atención de la Muerte.

Y es que Naraku estaba harto. Muy pero que muy harto...

Estaba harto de correr, harto de esconderse, harto de ver diferentes caras a diario sin formar vínculos con nadie. Estaba harto de los humanos con los que se veía obligado a convivir, de los yōkai a los que debía evitar. Estaba harto incluso de sus propias extensiones, que creaba y absorbía en cuestión de días, hastiado a causa de su falta de carisma, iniciativa o personalidad.

Los primeros cien años fueron duros pero más o menos llevaderos. Cuando por fin se acostumbró a la idea de no volver sentir el sabor de la piel de Sesshōmaru en su lengua, sobrellevaba el día a día espiando al objeto de sus deseos, que con cada acercamiento le mostraba tales niveles de rabia, obsesión e impulsos asesinos, que no podía cansarse de mirarlo, ya fuera a través de sus avispas o jugándosela para hacerlo a través de sus propios ojos.

Los siguientes dos siglos fueron más sosegados. Sesshōmaru ya no se exaltaba tanto cuando aparecía a su lado, e incluso tuvieron alguna que otra estimulante charla antes de que el Daiyōkai lo atacara y tuviera que escabullirse a toda prisa. Pero Sesshōmaru ya no actuaba solo, sino que empleaba todos los recursos que el propio Naraku le había proporcionado y era cada vez más complejo contactar con él y salir indemne. Sesshōmaru dejó drásticamente de perseguirlo, dejando que la gigantesca telaraña de secuaces se encargara de su localización, y Naraku tuvo que volverse mucho más precavido, renunciando incluso al rostro de Kagewaki Hitomi para protegerse.

Tras tantas caras diferentes, tantos cuerpos, tantas vidas distintas, le costaba cada vez más reconocerse a si mismo cuando se miraba en el espejo.

¿Pero tanto miedo tenía la Araña de la muerte? ¿Cómo es que seguía aguantando si hace tiempo que dejó de ser divertido?

La razón que impulsaba a Naraku a seguir corriendo estaba justamente en la respuesta, o más bien, la "no-respuesta" que obtuvo durante una de esas breves conversaciones con el Daiyōkai:

—Sesshōmaru, ¿cuántos años llevas tratando de capturarme?

—Ni idea, perdí la cuenta.

—¿Y no estás harto? ¿No te aburre el perseguirme constantemente?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cansaste de correr y quieres suplicar por tu vida?

—No, no me malentiendas. Adoro ser el motor de tu existencia, pero tengo curiosidad. Una vez que logres tu objetivo, ¿qué harás? ¿Seguirás al mando del Yamaguchi Gumi? ¿Retornarás a tu anterior vida como Lord del Oeste y te retirarás a vivir en algún lugar apartado de la presencia humana? ¿O seguirás fingiendo ser uno de ellos?

Sesshōmaru permaneció en silencio, a pesar de la insistencia de la Araña. Lo cierto es que no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta.

—Y a ti ¿qué más te da? Estarás muerto para entonces —terminó por contestar con tono hastiado—. Cuando te haya arrancado el corazón del pecho y sienta su último pálpito entre mis garras, pensaré en qué hacer a continuación.

Era tan cálido, el odio de Sesshōmaru. Tan intenso y energizante. Era el alimento que mantenía el motor de Naraku en funcionamiento.

«Me odia. Más de lo que amó a alguien en su vida. Solo piensa en mí, en cómo atraparme, desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta.»

Pero por algún motivo a Naraku ese pensamiento ya no le hacía la ilusión de antaño. «¿Acaso soy yo su motivo para continuar, igual que él fue el mío, desde el día que nací? Y si consigue su objetivo, ¿logrará encontrar uno nuevo tras mi muerte?»

Por extraño que os parezca, no era trivial que a Naraku le preocupara la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero para entender su preocupación hay que viajar a un punto anterior al inicio de esta historia.

 _El día que actual Naraku nació, no fue el día en que el alma y los objetivos de Onigumo ascendieron al Yomi. En aquel momento sólo quedó atrás un cascarón. Una criatura sin recuerdos, sin conocimientos, sin respuestas... Un muñeco sin voluntad. Su primer mes de existencia fue firmemente marcado por el vacío. Se escondió en una cueva perdida en medio de la montaña y tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para que la criatura sin identidad dejase de tratar de definir lo indefinible y comenzase a hacerse las preguntas correctas._

 _Cuando en vez de preguntarse "¿quién soy?" empezó a preguntarse "¿quién quiero ser?" logró dar el paso necesario para romper el cascarón. Pero Naraku no nació en ese momento... Fue meses después de vagar sin rumbo definido, ni forma permanente que, de repente, supo responder a la pregunta de "cómo quería ser"._

 _Quería ser fuerte, poderoso, respetado, hermoso, inteligente, seguro de si mismo, orgulloso y de voluntad como el acero. Había "alguien" a quien quería parecerse. También quería su nobleza, sus riquezas, sus sirvientes, su manada, su clan, su familia, su título, su ¿nombre?_

 _Un momento..., ¿quién era ese "alguien"? ¿Cómo se puede desear lo que se desconoce?_

 _Pero la criatura quería tener un nombre. Un nombre que provocara respeto y temor a su paso, un clan cuyo linaje se remontase a centenios, un nombre que jamás pudiera ser olvidado. Y si ese nombre era inolvidable, la criatura debía de conocerlo. Solo tenía que esforzarse en recordar._

 _Se esforzó durante siete días y seis noches y en la séptima al fin sucedió._

 _«Sesshōmaru... El Asesino Perfecto»_

 _Durante la hora del lobo de un treinta de septiembre, la luna del cazador se elevó, enorme y brillante como un faro, iluminando los recuerdos de la criatura._

 _«Sesshōmaru, su nombre es Sesshōmaru de Taishō. Daiyōkai de la especie de los Inu, Lord Cardinal del Oeste. Imbatible con la espada, lleva una de nombre Bakusaiga colgada del cinto. La única espada que fue capaz de atravesarme. Fue con ella que me dio la muerte y creó al mismo tiempo, al ser que soy ahora.»_

 _Cuanto más recordaba sobre Sesshōmaru, más nuevos recuerdos se abrían paso en su mente. Descubrió que ya no necesitaba ser como él porque había logrado recordar quién era realmente._

 _Su Némesis._

 _Alguien completamente opuesto a ese ser perfecto. Un monstruo sin alma, sin sentimientos, sin forma concreta, sin hogar y sin lazos. Sin honor y sin orgullo. Portaba el nombre del más helado y vacío de los infiernos. Tan vacío y tan helado como su corazón._

 _Ese día nació el verdadero Naraku, hace exactamente 500 años. Nació gracias a él: el primer y principal recuerdo de su pasado y su único objetivo para el futuro. Vivió durante cinco siglos para ser el Némesis de Sesshōmaru pero algo terrible había sucedido porque acabó por convertirse en el motivo de su existencia también. Era por eso que seguía corriendo. Hace mucho que reconoció ante si mismo que amaba a Sesshōmaru y no deseaba que pasara por el infierno qué él mismo había sufrido al no tener un objetivo en la vida. Pero incluso con eso en mente ya había llegado a su propio límite. La tortura del deseo insatisfecho había logrado finalmente vencer al poder del amor._

La noche sería mucho más soportable, si no fuera por los malditos flashes de las luces de la pista de baile… La cabeza de Naraku pulsaba de dolor. Su estómago estaba revuelto y sus piernas, temblorosas. Demasiado alcohol, demasiada coca, demasiadas anfetas… Demasiada espera… ¿Cuánto más le haría esperar? ¿Y si no aparecía? ¿Y si se había dado por vencido? No era posible que no hubiera sido capaz de seguir el llamativo rastro que había colocado para que pudiera localizarlo.

Estaba seguro de que Sesshōmaru había llegado a Tokyo hacía varios días, lo que implicaba ya varias noches de ansiosa espera.

Y ésta en particular, por ser la de la Luna del Cazador, se le hacía especialmente tediosa.

Pero sus obsesiones particulares con esa noche del año nada implicaban para Sesshōmaru, que podía presentarse en cualquier momento o situación, ya fuera ayer, hoy o mañana, sin tener en consideración ni astronomía ni ambientación poética alguna.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente sucedió, Naraku no pudo sino suspirar de frustración. Justamente acababan de dar las dos de la madrugada cuando un nutrido grupo de hermosos muchachos hicieron entrada triunfal en el Hunter's Moon. Ocho en total, todos hombres, jóvenes y elegantemente vestidos. La belleza de sus rostros y cuerpos llamaba tanto la atención que la muchedumbre de habituales se apartaba a su paso como si se tratara de la comitiva de la Familia Imperial en persona.

«Yōkai...», se percató de inmediato la Araña y tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo por no gritar de rabia. No podía creerse que el maldito Lord no hubiera captado el mensaje. ¿Qué hacían sus secuaces ahí? ¿Acaso la provocación no había sido lo suficientemente clara? ¿Se creía que Naraku iba a huír de nuevo? ¿Por qué no había respondido a la llamada en persona? Pero lo que más le enfureció fue la triunfal entrada del último de ellos.

Aunque esa especie de comitiva fuera impresionante, nada podía compararse con el ser al que estaban escoltando. Y digo "ser" porque llamar humana a esa criatura habría sido demasiado ingenuo. Llevaba el pelo largo y de un deslumbrante plateado, recogido en una coleta que llegaba a la altura de sus caderas y que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y puntiagudas orejas, parecidas a las de un elfo. Su rostro era de una belleza indescriptible pero extravagantemente pintado con unas alargadas rayas en las mejillas y una luna menguante en la frente. Y pese a ir ataviado con un ajustado traje negro y rojo, era tan surrealista su aspecto que lo extraño era que no fuese vestido con algún tipo de toga o capa de fantasía. Al menos eso habría resultado menos confuso para los clientes del Club, que el verle con ropa de calle. Los sorprendidos comentarios eran tan abundantes que se lograban escuchar por encima del estruendo de la música.

" _¡Joder! ¡Mira qué pintas lleva ese!"_

 _"¿Estará haciendo cosplay?"_

 _"Igual van a montar algún tipo de performance. Tienen pinta de bailarines o actores"_

 _"¡Maldita sea, están buenísimos! ¡Sobre todo el elfo de pelo plateado!"_

 _"Ya ves… ¡A ese me lo follaba hasta que se me cayera la polla!"_

Sin duda ese "cosplayer" era Sesshōmaru, que había decidido hacer acto de presencia ante la Araña por fin. E incluso había tenido la deferencia de mostrarse con su aspecto yōkai, para que no hubiera dudas con respecto a su identidad.

—¿En serio? —bufó Naraku furioso, farfullando para si mismo maldiciones por lo bajo—. ¿Tan estúpido me crees para no ver a través de tu genjutsu?

Aunque hubiera sido visualmente, la técnica más impecable del mundo, había tantas fallas en esa patética imitación que Naraku no podía evitar sentirse ofendido.

Se levantó de golpe y bajo al nivel inferior donde, amparado por las sombras, transformó al completo su aspecto, como solamente él era capaz.

—Las técnicas ilusorias son para los principiantes —murmuró cuando vio el grupo de yōkai descendiendo las escaleras hacia el Cuarto Oscuro. Para entonces, de la forma habitual de Naraku con la que pretendía recibir a su cazador, no quedaba ni el recuerdo—. Si quieres jugar al gato y al ratón un rato más, que así sea. Pero no me mandes a tus esbirros, insultando mi inteligencia de tan banal manera.

Con el aspecto de un atractivo occidental de pelo castaño y rasgos angulosos, Naraku se sentó en un sillón y, oculto en la penumbra, se dedicó a concentrarse para replegar cualquier rastro de su yōki, mientras observaba divertido como las caras de sus perseguidores iban mostrando cada vez mayores signos de preocupación.

—¿Dónde ha ido? —acertó a escuchar—. Podíamos sentirle hace tan solo un momento. No puede haberse evaporado en el aire.

Pudo ver como uno de ellos sacaba su smartphone y mantenía una corta conversación antes de mandar a sus compañeros, cada uno en una dirección diferente a la búsqueda de salidas traseras u otras vías de posible escape. Después se inclinaba para susurrar al oído al falso Sesshōmaru nuevas instrucciones y a ir a molestar a las parejas que andaban enrollándose prácticamente en cada esquina de la planta. Incluso hubo un momento en que se acercó a él e incluso le tiró los tejos con la intención de pasarle la mano por el rostro y comprobar si la imagen que veían sus ojos coincidía con la que reportaba su tacto.

Un pinchazo de melancolía atravesó a Naraku mientras contestaba amablemente en inglés a sus preguntas, acorde con el papel de turista extranjero que estaba representando. Ese yōkai era tan parecido a Byakuya, salvo por la mirada castaña que había heredado de Rin, que no le cabía duda de quienes fueron sus antepasados. Pero el chico no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Nada podía hacer esa panda de aficionados frente al maestro de los artificios. Y Naraku no necesitaba técnicas ilusorias si contaba con la capacidad real de cambiar de forma a placer.

Tras un buen rato de intentos erráticos de encontrarlo solo les quedaba la opción de tratar de provocar para hacerlo salir.

El falso Sesshōmaru llevaba ya un buen rato intentándolo. Se había recostado en un sofá y desabrochado la camisa. Su impresionante físico no tardó en hacer efecto y, como si de un tarro de miel se tratase, logró de inmediato que numerosos moscones interesados se acercaran a probar suerte

Esa imagen a Naraku, al principio le resultaba agradable de admirar también. Debía reconocer que tenerle allí, tan parecido a su objeto de deseo más preciado, despertaba viejos y ardientes recuerdos, por no hablar de otras reacciones físicas más mundanas.

Pero a esas alturas de la noche, el dolor de cabeza y el malestar general de Naraku habían crecido exponencialmente, y la rabia poco a poco iba ganando terreno a la excitación. Cuando vio como un par de moscones se colocaban encima suyo y comenzaban a tocarlo y a lamerlo, supo que ese era su límite y se levantó de sopetón para volver a la planta principal.

La rabia le corroía las entrañas, pero a pesar de lo que podáis pensar, no era a causa de un ataque de celos o algo por el estilo. Ver a ese farsante siendo manoseado por pervertidos, solamente corroboraba lo terriblemente mal imitador que era. Ni en su época de mayor degeneración, cuando la adicción a los afrodisíacos había minado la voluntad de Sesshōmaru al mínimo, se hubiera comportado el Daiyōkai de esa manera tan ridícula.

Bueno, algo de celos puede que hubiera también… Digamos que esas imágenes arrastraron a la mente de Naraku el recuerdo de la sed. Esa sed constante e insufrible que llevaba soportando más de 500 años y que jamás podría saciar.

«¿Dónde estás, Sesshōmaru?» gritaba internamente, mientras sus entrañas se desgarraban de anhelo y buscaba entre los cientos de rostros desencajados de la danzante multitud. «¡Ven a por mi, maldita sea! ¡Te necesito! ¡Necesito que acabes de una vez con este infierno de existencia»

Malditas luces de colores… Maldita jaqueca… Seguro que las pastillas que le vendió ese travelo estaban cortadas con ketamina… Solo la puta ketamina lo dejaba así de jodido.

La estridente música se colaba -completamente distorsionada- por sus oídos y se quedaba retumbando una y otra vez a modo de mazazos contra su cráneo. Los destellos de luces de colores eran más cegadores por momentos, provocando que el suelo bajo sus pies se sintiera inestable y el mundo girase a su alrededor.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Era una farsa, un escenario ridículo, un lugar del todo inapropiado para un ser tan sublime como Sesshōmaru. Era demasiado estrafalario para que el Lord del Oeste pudiera encajar en él. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando lo construyó? ¿Para qué quería un Hunter's Moon cuando tenía a la auténtica Luna del Cazador esperándolo ahí fuera?

A base de empujones se abrió paso hasta la puerta mientras su cuerpo se volvía a transformar, sin importarle un carajo que la gente a su alrededor pudiera verlo. Al salir a la calle, su reflejo lo saludó desde el cristal de un escaparate cercano.

SU cuerpo, SU rostro, SU pelo ondulado de color carbón y SUS ojos escarlata. Exacto. Ese era su aspecto, no el de Kagewaki Hitomi, sino el suyo. Jamás tendría que volver a cambiarlo, era suyo para siempre. Aunque ese "para siempre" durase solamente unas pocas horas más.

Esa constatación lo hizo sentirse mejor a pesar de que los incombustibles neones de la noche de Tokyo sugieran perforándole las córneas.

«¡Estoy hasta los cojones de las putas luces! ¡Se acabó!»

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar con paso ligero hacia el parque Shinjuku Gyoen mientras iba acumulando una enorme bola de yōki en la palma de su mano. Cuando pudo visualizar la torre de alta tensión que estaba en el centro, la bola de energía era del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto y causaba pánico entre los numerosos gays que se encontraban deambulando por los frondosos paseos. Pero para Naraku ni siquiera estaban allí. Siguió caminando hasta tener la caseta de distribución situada al pie de la torre a la vista y sin dudar un instante lanzó la bola de yōki contra los cuadros de control. Tras una serie de chispazos y cortocircuitos, manzana por manzana, el barrio fue perdiendo el suministro eléctrico, quedando el parque Shinjuki Gyoen completamente cubierto momentáneamente en tinieblas.

Y digo momentáneamente porque solo unos minutos después una tenue y lechosa luz cubrió como un manto los matorrales y las copas de los árboles del parque, acentuando aún más las sobras bajo ellos.

—¡Joder qué bien! —dijo Naraku en voz alta y se echó a reír. Menudo fracaso de actuación. Todos sus esfuerzos por crear un grandioso y triunfal final a su existencia habían sido en vano,

Todavía seguía riéndose cuando un silbido desde la penumbra de un matorral lo interrumpió.

—¡Pst! ¡Hey guapo! —escuchó una voz aceitosa llamarlo—. ¿Quieres que te la chupe? Vamos, te haré sentir bien.

Seguramente sería uno de los múltiples pervertidos que se dedicaban a hacer cruising* por el parque. A esas horas de la madrugada no podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Y a Naraku le venía de perlas. No necesitaba una mamada realmente, pero estaba convencido de que desgarrarle las tripas a alguien en esos momentos lo haría sentir muy bien.

Se dirigió a hacia las sombras, con una sonrisa sádica pintada en el rostro y se internó en las mismas buscando a su potencial víctima. Tras un par de minutos se convenció que tal vez su oído le había engañado y la voz no provenía de esa dirección. O tal vez el pervertido trataba de darle esquinazo… Eso también era un tipo de cruising bastante de moda por ese parque, tan lleno de recovecos y escondites.

«Parece que quieres jugar… Muy bien, juguemos»

Distraído, tratando de olfatear algún rastro y cegado por la sed de sangre, volvió sobre sus pasos, pensando en que si su acosador lo volvía a ver, tal vez lo llamara de nuevo. Con esa idea en mente salió de nuevo a la avenida y estaba a punto de llamar él mismo a su víctima cuando la luna del cazador lo iluminó de lleno.

—¡Te tengo! —susurró una sugerente voz en su oído mientras una poderosa garra salía de algún punto indeterminado detrás suya y lo atrapaba del cuello. Un escalofrío con la potencia de una descarga de 10000 vatios lo sacudió de arriba abajo cuando su espalda entró en contacto con la poderosa presencia que lo mantenía inmovilizado.

«Ya era hora» quiso decir pero ningún sonido puso salir de su perforada garganta.

Sus oídos habían comenzaron a zumbar y su visión se emborronaba por momentos por lo que no le sorprendió, al bajar la mirada, la presencia del palmo de acero ensangrentado y acabado en punta que asomaba por uno de sus costados.

Tan piadoso, tan rápido... Ni siquiera notó dolor cuando la espada lo atravesó.

Naraku solo pudo sonreír mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los que todavía se mantenían alrededor de su cuello y se desplomaba contra el suelo.

—Siempre me has tenido —susurró mientras clavaba firmemente la mirada en la Luna del Cazador.

En la luna que su cazador llevaba marcada en la frente.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 ** _GLOSARIO Y NOTAS FINALES:_**

 _ **Hunter's Moon** : Como curiosidad para la escenificación del local me inspiré en el Club Babylon de la serie Queer as Folk. Una serie muy recomendable, por cierto._

 _ **Cruising** : Práctica de la comunidad homosexual (principalmente masculina) que consiste en tener encuentros sexuales consentidos y esporádicos en lugares públicos de forma anónima. Solamente hay que consultar dónde se encuentra alguno de ellos e ir a darse un paseo por la zona en busca de señales de otros hombres interesados. Normalmente suele realizarse en lugares como playas, parques urbanos, descampados, bosques, además de sitios públicos como baños y áreas de descanso de las autopistas. Existen auténticas guías online de lugares para hacer cruising en ciudades de todo el mundo y el parque Shinjuku Gyoen es uno de ellos._

 _ **Nota de la Autora:** Esta historia, como todas mis historias largas tiene un epílogo pero lo cierto es que ando bastante contenta con este final, tan propio de mi. Y sobre todo soy feliz de, al menos, haber podido finalizarla. La maldita telaraña se me ha atragantado desde el minuto uno y ha hecho que me odie a mi misma por no lograr ponerle fin durante tanto tiempo. Así que por lo menos he cumplido con respecto a mis principios de escritora y no la he abandonado._

 _En cuanto al Epílogo en si, no sé si el escribirlo no acabará por joder un poco la atmósfera deprimente y contradictoria que tanto me ha costado crear, pero lo tenía planeado desde el principio así que seguramente lo acabe garabateando tarde o temprano. Pero leerlo es completamente opcional y poco va a aportar a lo contado hasta ahora._

 _Eso sí. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones y teorías al respecto. Y si son de las locas, mejor que mejor._

 _Matta nee!_


End file.
